A Twist of Time and a Twist of Fate
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Sarah a girl that is secretely a Northern ice Inu in a twist of time returns to the past where fate steps in and brings Inu no Taisho into the picture can love over come such great odds even time.
1. Chapter 1

A Twist of Time and a Twist of Fate

(An Inu no Taisho story)

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters

Sakoda Nakamaro was Lord of the Northern lands at the same time as Inu no Taisho was Lord of the Western lands. Lord Nakamaro was mated to Ina they are Northern ice Inu demons. They had a daughter that they named Oujo (meaning princess) during the Great War a deal was made with Inu no Taisho the mating of his daughter with one of the Western Lords weather it was the great dog general's son or a lesser Lords son didn't matter the deal was meant to provide protection to the Northern Lord. Inu no Taisho gave Lord Nakamaro a necklace with a crescent moon pendent on it. The necklace was to be given to her when she had her first heat. This would give her protection from all that wished to harm the Northern princess within the Western Lands. Leaving General Inu no Taisho with the task of choosing a suitable mate for her.

As the war continued, and the threat to Lord Nakamaro's family increased. So when his daughter was a toddler they made a trip to see Father Time. He owed Lord Nakamaro a favor so he took them to an enchanted time well he created in the Western lands the well had taken them 500 years into the future from that time. He warned Lord Nakamaro not to allow the girl near the well at any time as the well could send their daughter back in time and not allow her to return.

Lord Nakamaro quickly went to work for a company that took him, and his family overseas to America. He had been looking at any and all jobs that would take him away from Japan he didn't want to risk loosing his young daughter down the well with no hope of getting her back. There they changed their young daughters name to Sarah (still meaning princess). They all hid their demonic traits leaving Sarah to grow up thinking she was in fact human like everyone else. He had her homeschooled due to the fact that she was a demon and aged more slowly. He didn't want his daughter wondering why she looked younger than all the children her own age.

**~ 250 Years Passed ~**

Now Sakoda Nakamaro had to move back to Japan to finally own the company that he initially worked for many smart investments had made him a rich man. Their daughter Sarah now looked 16 her father had wanted her to know Japanese as well as English. She was allowed any activity that let her interact with others her own age as long as her father approved of it. She took dance, gymnastics, and all forms of Karate, baton twirling, as well as Japanese Katana sword fighting. They had moved back to Tokyo, Japan; Sakoda Nakamaro immediately enrolled her into Tokyo High school, and got an apartment near the school until they could find a house to buy at this point he no longer feared an obvious age difference between her and the human children so it was now safe to allow her to attend a real school. He also knew that should she find the well which he doubted even existed any more that she could take care of herself should she find herself back in time. He also knew the well was in the West and her necklace assured her protection in those lands due to the deal he had made with Inu Tashio.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Shortly after they had settled into the apartment the Nakamaro family went, and took a tour of Tokyo High School. Once the tour was complete he bought his daughter the required uniform for the school. When Sarah receives her school uniform the first thing she said was, "Why did it have to be green? Of all the colors in the world why did this school choose the one I hate."

Then despite hating the color she thanked her father for getting her several uniforms so she wouldn't have to wash clothes every day. Thank goodness it had been Friday, and she didn't start until Monday for some reason she was still tired from the eighteen hour airplane ride. Sarah spent the weekend setting her room up the way she liked it. Monday morning came too quickly for Sarah she put on her uniform, and walked to school. Once she was there she went to the school office the school secretary led her to her first class with Ms. Tanuma Yoshi. She says, "Yoshi-San this is your new student Sarah."

She looks up, and says, "Thanks Sarah you may sit there next to Hojo. Before you sit down why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" She always had new students do this it seemed to help break the ice with the other students in class.

Sarah replied, "Well my name is Sarah, I'm sixteen, my parents grew up in Japan but I grew up in American, and now we are back in Japan." After finishing Sarah sat down at the desk. At lunch Sarah meets Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi who tell her all about Kagome, and her illnesses. Finally the end of Sarah's first day had arrived, and Ms. Tanuma Yoshi asked, "Ok who is going to volunteer to bring Kagome a copy of her school work? Remember her Grandfather said she has Pentapox, and that it's highly contagious."

Sarah raised her hand saying, "I've had Pentapox but I'd need directions on how to get there from here." After she says this she remembers when she tried to pull this with her dad.

**~ Flashback ~**

Sarah had decided that she wanted a day off from her tutor so she looked up online believable fake illnesses she had found a site called stay home from school after deciding against several made up illnesses she finally decided to go with Pentapox going as far as to put red spots on her face. Unfortunately she had acted sick to well, and her father had taken her to the hospital for a cure. Needless to say she was in serious trouble with her father once the doctor realized there was nothing wrong with her. Not that she hadn't performed real well and wasn't convincing at being sick for the doctor the doctor just couldn't find any sickness that had her symptoms.

**~ End Flashback ~**

Sarah picked up the address, and directions to Kagome's house along with all the work she needed to do. Sarah followed the directions to a Shrine she slowly walked to the door, and knocked. A boy answered the door so Sarah asked, "Does Kagome Higurashi live here?"

The boy replies,"She's my older sister my name is Sota. What do you want to see her about?" It wasn't often his sister got visitors, and usually when she did it was one of her three girl friends or Hojo. He didn't recognize this girl as being one of Kagome's friends.

Sarah says, "I am a new girl in her class, and since I have had Pentapox the teacher asked me to bring your sister her missed classwork as well as her homework so she wouldn't fall to far behind."

Sota replies, "Oh come in my Mom will want to meet you…MOM!" He had yelled out into the house calling her from where ever she was. Sarah took off her shoes at the door as there was a pile and it was custom in Japan to do so.

Mrs. Higurashi walks in, and says, "Hello my name is Ukie how may I help you?" She had never seen this girl before but could tell from the uniform that she was attending Kagome's school.

Sarah replied, "I'm Sarah, and I was asked to bring Kagome's school work since she's out sick." It was the truth Sarah found the sticking to the truth was always the best when possible.

Ukie says, "You must be new to the school Sarah." She nods to which Ukie adds, "Well welcome to Tokyo you can take the work up to Kagome she's in her room resting." She knew her daughter wasn't really resting she was supposed to be upstairs catching up on homework. Knowing Kagome though she was more than likely goofing off, and not concentrating on her homework.

She understood her daughter's responsibility of having to complete the jewel but she wanted her to graduate high school at least, and at this point it looked as if Kagome would be lucky if she would complete high school with her classmates. She wondered what would happen to her daughter if once the jewel was completed and her duty done if she'd be returned home. What kind of life could her daughter have with her poor attendance records, health issues and bad grades if she'd ever be able to support herself or if she'd be stuck working the shrine.

Sarah replied, "Ok thanks Ukie-San" Sarah heads up the stairs, and knocks on the bedroom door. She wondered what this girl would look like, and if they would be come friends or not. She kind of hoped that they would become friends she had been really mad at her father for uprooting her, and dragging her all the way from America to Japan. Sure she knew fluent Japanese it was actually her first language English had been her second. It was then that it dawned on her that her father must have planned on returning to Japan all along he more than likely hadn't planned on staying in America as long as he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Kagome hears the knock, and responds, "Come in." She assumes its her mother coming to check on her progress in completing her homework. She had promised to catch up on the work before returning down the well with InuYasha.

Sarah opens the door, and steps into the room. As she gets a full view of the room her eyes go wide, and her mouth drops open at the man standing in the room. Sarah moves towards him saying, "OMG! Your mom lets you have a boy in your room."

She moves closer to him saying, "Aren't you a little old to dress up for Halloween plus it's nowhere near Halloween so what's with the dog ears?" Sarah notices them twitch so she adds, "Cool are they battery operated? She touches them saying, "Wow they are so soft what are they made of?"

InuYasha growls saying, "Wench get your hands off my ears now!" He most certainly didn't like his ears being touched by strangers now he understood why Kagome always made him wear a hat when they went outside of the house. He would have wound up hurting a large number of people simply because they couldn't resist touching his ears. Not that it didn't feel good having them touched he just preferred someone he knew touching his ears.

Kagome looks confused asking, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?" She knew her mother didn't usually let strangers into the home without a reason.

Sarah turned to Kagome saying, "I'm Sarah I just started Tokyo High school today we share a teacher, and she asked me to bring your work to you. Since it seems we have both had the Pentapox." Sarah continues to rub InuYasha's ears ignoring his aggravated growl.

InuYasha's leg started to twitch from her rubbing his sensitive ears. InuYasha had finally had enough of this disobedient wench touching him without his permission so he grabbed her arms with his hands, and said, "Listen carefully you dumb wench keep your filthy human hands off of my ears or so help me you will no longer have hands to use."

InuYasha pushed her away, and took off out the window. Sarah turned around to Kagome, and asked, "Is he always this grumpy?" She looked at the guy confused he seemed rude, and abrasive for a guest in someone else's home. If he seriously was such a sour puss he should have stayed home.

Kagome replied, "Not always but sometimes are better than others." She sighed, and asked, "Can you keep a secret Sarah?" She really didn't want to tell her but if she didn't InuYasha was sure to hurt the poor girl. That was strangely fascinated by his ears and would more than likely bringing her other assignments from school.

Sarah smiled, and said, "If it's about Pentapox not being a real disease I already know but I won't tell on you. Everyone deserves a few days away from school sometimes."

Kagome replied, "No it's about InuYasha the boy with the dog ears. He's not really a boy he's a hanyu, and he can be dangerous so you should listen to him." Kagome had said so a little more sternly than she had planned but she had to get across to this girl that she would get hurt if she kept ignoring him.

Sarah laughed stating, "Since it's not April fool's day is this some sort of Japanese candid camera thing, or a show where you punk people? I mean I maybe American but my dad is Japanese, and he told me all about the fairy tales involving Demons, and Miko's."

Kagome sighed getting a little angry saying, "This isn't a joke, and he is a real hanyu as well as quite dangerous." She understood the girls reluctance to believe her even her own family didn't believe her the first time she fell down the well. That however didn't mean that she didn't find it frustrating why was it so hard to believe?

Sarah now suspicious replied, "If he is so dangerous why did your mother let him up here, and why aren't you worried he will hurt you Kagome. I mean this is a lot for me to take in, and believe on your word alone. Especially when these creatures aren't even supposed to exist they are legends, myths, and folk-lore."

Kagome replied, "I can see how it would be unbelievable, and a lot to take in but my mother lets him up because the beads around his neck let me control him so he can't hurt me."

Mrs. Higurashi had come up to check in on what was taking Sarah so long, and had overheard her daughter reveal her secret to the girl a smile graced her face. Knowing that now Kagome had a new friend she could trust with tales of her adventures, and perhaps Sarah could help Kagome keep up with school work. She stepped forward into the room, and asked, "Kagome would you like Sarah to stay for dinner?"

Kagome looked at her new friend hopefully Sarah smiled, and said, "I'd love to but I have to ask my dad. If he says yes I'd like know more about this hanyu named InuYasha." She was curious, and most definitely wanted to learn more about this hanyu. She wondered if there were more like him somewhere hiding among the human population.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "Follow me I will take you to the phone so you can get permission to eat over." She already liked the girl, and it was the first person Kagome had told any thing to. She really hadn't liked Kagome isolating herself from her classmates, and using all sorts of excuses to not spend time with others her own age. She worried that if she wound up sealed on this side of the well that out of habit she'd wind up being a hermit, and never having any friends or relationships. This girl opened the door to new possibilities for her daughter now she wouldn't have to worry so much she knew Kagome would have at least one good friend she could tell everything to.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Sarah picked up the phone, and dialed the number her dad gave her. She waited while the phone rang soon her dad answered with, "Hello". She replied "Hi dad I'm calling too see if I can stay over Kagome's house for dinner?" He responded, "Who is this Kagome, Sarah?" She sighed saying, "She's in my class the teacher asked me to bring her school work to her since she's home sick with Pentapox, and since I already had it I said I would it seems that it's contagous."

He replied in shock, "Wait…you mean to tell me that is a real illness!" Sarah started sniffing this was a good chance to guilt trip her dad, saying, "Of course it is, and you didn't believe me (she sniffled louder) you took the word of that intern over mine, and made me do my studies as well as punished me for lying." Her dad sighed defeated responding, "I guess I owe you an apology Sarah. You may stay just let me speak with the girl's mother." Sarah looked over, and said, "He wishes to speak with you Mrs. Higurashi-San."

Mrs. Higurashi took the phone, and said, "Hello Ukie Higurashi here." He replied, "Hello I'm Sakoda Nakamaro Sarah's father are you sure she won't be too much trouble with your daughter sick, and all?" She replied, "Oh no it's no trouble besides my daughter could use someone to talk to since Pentapox is contagious for two weeks." (she winked at Sarah earning a smile from the girl)

He responded, "Alright what time should I come get her, and I'll need an address as well as a phone number from you Higurashi-San." She replied, "Nakamaro-San our phone number is 03-5796-7111, and our address is 2-1-1 Nihonbashi Hongoku-cho, Chuo-ku it's the shrine at the end of the street." He responded, "Alright I'll be there to pick my daughter up at 8pm." She said, "That sounds good see you at 8 tonight Nakamaro-San."

Sarah turned to Kagome saying, "Since I am staying for dinner why don't you explain InuYasha to me from the beginning. I'd like to believe you, and I find starting at the beginning always helps. Besides I enjoy a good true story and I am a great listener."

Kagome sat down, and motioned for Sarah to sit too once she sat down Kagome started to tell the story of how she had found InuYasha pinned to the tree in the yard of the shrine (leaving out she had gone back in time as well as other demons existing). Kagome continued explaining that her Miko powers were what freed InuYasha from the tree. Then how she put the necklace that he wears on him, and that when she says sit, and he's near enough to hear it he drops forcefully face first to the ground so she only uses it in an emergency. That InuYasha helped her put a Jewel that had been inside of her back together after it broke into many pieces( she had left out that it was the Jewel of the four souls, and that there was an evil hanyu trying to get the jewel).

Sota looked over at Sarah's shocked, and disbelieving face saying, "I looked the same way the first time she told me everything. Just like a TV was a shock to InuYasha the first time he saw one." He had just realized he had given information that Kagome hadn't and he hoped Sarah hadn't picked up on it. He knew some traditional families didn't have TV's even now but he doubted that Sarah knew since she was from America.

Sarah asked, "Is that why you need to miss school so that you can collect the pieces of this jewel." She had heard Sota's example of the TV, and assumed the InuYasha lead a more natural existence and hadn't seen one before coming into the city. She knew he was closer to animal instincts than human so it would make sense that he wouldn't be familiar with technology.

Kagome replied, "Basically it takes up a lot of time locating the pieces, and I'd never find them all if I spent most of the day in school. I wouldn't want any pieces to fall into the wrong hands as the jewel is rumored to hold great power. I am trying to complete it as quickly as possible without risking my future by missing too much school." She sighed she knew odds were no college would want her due to her attendance and if they did she or her Mother would have to pay. She knew her Mother couldn't afford to send her to college. She also knew hopes of getting a job were low for the same reason.

Sarah smiled saying, "Well I'd be glad to help you with your school work so you can keep your grades up. Plus it sounds like the sooner you find all the pieces and get the jewel back together the sooner you can focus completely on school. Perhaps with good grades colleges will look past your attendance and offer you scholarships."

Kagome grabbed Sarah, and took her to where her homework was, and they started working on it together. Kagome was surprised at how quickly the work was going having someone to explain it to you, and help you with the problems. Kagome was actually disappointed when her mother called them to dinner causing Sarah to laugh, and promise to help her with her homework more after dinner. After a dinner of Tempura, Kagome, and Sarah went back to Kagome's room to finish the work from last time so Sarah could take it with her back to school tomorrow. It wasn't long before it was 8 pm, and time for Sarah to go home she took all the work Kagome, and her had done that day to turn in tomorrow at school.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Sarah rushes downstairs to meet her dad. She smiles at him, and says, "Since Kagome is sick she can use some help with her school work I'd like to tutor her so her grades stay up. Please dad this so would help me learn what it would be like to be a teacher like I want to be."

Lord Sakoda replied, "Fine as long as your school work doesn't start to suffer from you tutoring her. I guess I should look for a home nearby since you're so determined to help this girl out." His daughter was one that seemed to attract trouble every where she went perhaps having to tutor this girl would keep her out of trouble.

Mrs. Higurashi said, "There is a nice home for sale right next to the shine it's been on the market for a while since it backs to the shrine property so there is no backyard but there is a nice front yard. Plus being right next to a shrine seems to bother some people here."

Sakoda Nakamaro smiled saying, "That wouldn't stop me from purchasing such a home" (he thinks it would be great to get out in my true form again). "I actually see that as a benefit as I do enjoy nature. Is there a fee to get access to the shrine grounds?"

Mrs. Higurashi replied, "There isn't the grounds are open daily to all who wish to enjoy them. We do ask that children and teens be accompanied by adults as we have caught teenagers doing things they shouldn't. Also the shrine grounds are very large, and a child could easily become lost if they were alone."

Sakoda Nakamaro smiled saying, "Well I still wish to help you with maintaining the grounds as I will be using them often for nature walks. I just love the woods, and would be happy to send any undesirable people home."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head in understanding, and then escorted Sarah, and her dad out of the home waving good-bye as they left. She was thrilled that she would have a neighbor that actually would help her maintain the shrine grounds, and keep trouble out. It was a lot for her small family to care for and with Kagome gone most of the time all the responsibility landed on her, and Sota.

Within three months' time he had not only purchased the home near the shrine, and Sarah had set up her room in her new home. Sarah had become a frequent visitor of the Higurashi Shrine, and Kagome's closest friend. Sarah had also kept Kagome's secret well never telling a sole not even her father. She did research on Miko's, and Monks as well as the myths of Hanyu's, and Demons.

Sarah had arrived at the shrine, and let herself in as Kagome's mom had asked her too. Sarah went to the kitchen, and asked, "Is she home Ukie-San?" She knew often she'd stay out late looking for jewel pieces. So Sarah would leave home work, and instructions on how to do the home work on days Kagome stayed out late.

Ukie replied, "Kagome's not home this time but she is due back any day now." She felt bad that Sarah didn't know the whole story but she was thrilled that Sarah cared about her daughters grades enough to leave instructions on how to do the home work, and notes on what was taught in class.

Sarah smiled, and asked, "Would you mind if I took a close look at the sacred tree in the shrine yard?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and she wanted to see the tree from Kagome's story.

Ukie smiled saying, "I don't see any harm in you looking at it just don't climb the old tree. I am not sure how safe it is any more." She always had the tree trimmed, and several tree experts told her that she should cut it down but it was sacred so she didn't want to.

Sarah replied, "Don't worry I have no interest in climbing it I just want to look at it." Sarah then went out into the court-yard of the Shrine, and walked up to the tree. She walked around it slowly until she came to a knot in the tree. She moved closer to the tree as the opening of the knot had seemed to have something in it. As she did Sarah tripped over one of the tree's roots. She sighed than looked at her knees, and found they were dirty but fine. Her hands however had hit the tree's trunk, and some of her blood had gone into the bark. She wanted to check her hands but the cloth in the bark grabbed her attention it was the same color as InuYasha's clothes. She was so lost in thought over the piece of cloth she failed to notice the tree was glowing.

Faster than the speed of light the sacred tree had contacted Mother Nature about the information it had received from Sarah's blood. Mother Nature rushed to Cupid to ask about what the tree had reported. After finding Cupid, and learning that Sarah's soul mate was 500 years in the past Mother Nature went to fate. Fate yelled, "What do you mean she is 500 years in the future how did she get there?"

Mother Nature replied, "It seems her blood carries a residue of Father Times magic he must have been involved somehow. I can't tell you any more you must get your answers from him." Fate was fuming mad how dare father time interfere with her plans.

Fate sighed, "It seems I'll have to get her back to 500 years ago is there any way we can get her into the well Kagome uses?" She looked at mother nature expectantly hoping the woman would help her out a little.

Mother Nature smiled saying, "I'm sure the sacred tree, and I can think of something to get her in the well house. You will need to get her in the well, and make the well work for her to get her into the past where she belongs."

Fate went to Kami itself, and explained the situation, and was granted permission to get Sarah in the past where she belonged. Once she got Sarah into the past there would be a lot of work to do to fix the mess that was created.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Fate rushed to where Father Time was, and angrily pointed a finger at him saying, "You messed with my plans by putting that family of Northern Ice Inu demons 500 years in the future, and don't you dare deny it." She tapped her foot angrily she was beyond pissed she had plans that were thrown off course due to the man she was looking at.

Father Time smirked replying, "Perhaps putting them in the future helped protect your plans for her as she's still alive despite the massive war that occurred in the North. I have put her out of reach and allowed her to mature so now she is of age and eligible to claim a mate."

Fate left Father Time fuming mad she so hated it when he was right. She stormed right to cupid gathering all the information about Sarah's soul mate, and she groaned as she read the name Inu no Taisho. She couldn't understand how things could have gone so wrong he was supposed to live a long life with Sarah as his mate. She'd have to go and do even more work to fix everything to what it was supposed to be.

Fate now had to go to the Lord of the underworld to bring the Inu demon back from the dead. Fate traveled quickly to the underworld, and stormed right into the Lords office shouting, "I need Inu no Taisho brought back to life, and I need it done quickly."

The Lord of the underworld sighed saying, "His demon was called back to this realm when he fought against the dragon Ryukotsusei. This won't be easy the Kami's themselves will have to restore his body I can return his demon soul only when there is a body that is ready."

Fate nodded her approval she turned on her heel saying over her shoulder, "You will know when the body is ready a rumble will roll across the land that even you should feel." Fate headed straight to the Kami's to get them working on Inu no Taisho's body and to collect the other half of Inu no Tashio's soul hopefully it hadn't been reborn yet.

**~ Meanwhile Back With Sarah ~**

Sarah sat down, and took a wet wipe from her backpack she cleaned her knees, and then her hands inspecting herself for any injuries. She was surprised to find none Sarah could have sworn she had seen blood coming from her hands. Well at least her over protective dad wouldn't have a fit now about her being clumsy, and being more careful. She so hated it when her father treated her like she was a little girl and couldn't take care of herself. She knew he meant well but it drove her crazy almost as crazy as when he'd spend hours searching for the family she was betrothed to.

Sarah stood up to leave when she felt the wind pick up, and she heard the leaves in the sacred tree rustle. Sarah turned to pick up her backpack when she heard Buyo meow from up in the tree. Sarah looked up leaving her backpack behind trying to find the frightened sounding cat. She finally saw the cat hanging on a weak branch that looked like it was going to break at any moment. Sarah rushed to where Buyo was but found that to be directly below him she needed to go into the well house. Sarah opened the well house door thankful for the hole in the roof she moved herself directly below Buyo. A gust of wind came along causing the cat to fall allowing Sarah to catch him as she tried to regain her balance Buyo leaped from her arms, and the branch fell on her causing her to fall into the well. As she fell Sarah was surrounded by a strange purple light Sarah felt like she had fallen forever when she finally landed with a thud on the hard well floor. Sarah yelled, "Damn that hurt my poor butt." She wondered what had happened to the branch that had knocked her into the well.

**~ Back With The God's ~**

Mother Nature admired her handy work she had gotten Sarah in the well as she had promised Fate. Now the rest was in Fates hands hopefully Sarah wouldn't prove to be too much of a challenge. Since she had grown up in the future who knew how she'd handle being permanently trapped in the past. Mother Nature wasn't even sure Sarah would last long enough to mate more likely dying at the hands of a demon that didn't seem to exist in the future. Mother Nature hoped Fate knew what she was doing Sarah was going to need all the help she could get. She was glad she could help the sacred tree out that branch needed to come off so the tree could return to a healthy state. She was also glad that Buyo had been unharmed from the events she hadn't wanted the old cat to get hurt in her efforts to get Sarah into the well.

**~ Return to Sarah ~**

Sarah stood up, and looked up the well seeing no rope, and no obvious way out of the well she yelled up, "Hey is anyone out there I'm trapped in this well, and I need help getting out!" Within a few minutes a rope came over the edge of the well, and Sarah started climbing up the rope. She most definitely didn't want to stay in the damp, dark well a moment longer than she had to. It took a lot of effort and strength to climb the rope up the side of the well. She was glad she had made it and hadn't slipped down or fallen as she wouldn't of been able to climb the rope a second time. She refused to think about the injuries she could get while climbing should she fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Sarah finally reached the top of the deep well, and looked around the only person near her was a guy wearing monk robes. Sarah looked at him, and asked, "Who are you? What happened to the Higurashi Shrine? Where in the heck am I?" She knew it was a lot of questions to be asked at once but it wasn't every day you climbed out of a well and found all the buildings that were there a second ago gone.

The man helped off the edge of the well to the ground before saying, "My name is Miroku I am a Buddhist monk." He gets on his knee, and takes her hand saying, "Now onto important matters will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Sarah looks at him oddly before replying, "Aren't Buddhist monks forbidden sins of the flesh, and bound to a life of celibacy? Seriously don't you know your own religion?"

Miroku is fuming mad yells, "Who told you such horrible lies? I would like to educate them at once so that these false hoods stop." He knew most Monks took vows of celibacy but he most certainly wasn't going to be one of them.

Sarah replies, "A book on Buddhist monks, and Miko's I bought why? Also there were other Buddhist religious books I read for a book report that all said the same."

Miroku says in surprise, "I thought I bur… I mean um dist…. I mean um… lost that lying book. It's highly in accurate and I believe it to be cursed. I should have placed wards on it before it disappeared."

Sarah responds, "Well there is more than one copy of a book the publisher prints thousands of copies of the same book." She couldn't help but to smile at his obvious anger he was a Buddhist monk but he obviously didn't agree with that part of the religion.

Miroku turns saying, "Follow me I'll take you to Kagome she'll explain things to you." He leads her to a village that is a short distance from the well, and then into a hut near the edge of the village. He goes to pat her bottom when she hears hentai shouted Sarah turns around just in time to see a woman clobber him on the head with a boomerang. She looks at her, and says, "Um thanks I'm Sarah I'm looking for Kagome."

She smiled, and said, "I'm Sango you must be one of Kagome's friends from the future. Your clothes match hers so you must attend her school." Sango wondered why the well worked for this new girl it didn't work for anyone but Kagome and InuYasha.

Sarah looks at her odd yelling, "The future…wait what year is it!" She had no idea that she had gone into the past but that did explain why the shrine was no longer there. It also explained why Sango had hit the Monk and called him a hentai.

Sango sighs, "Well Kagome says this is 500 years behind her time although I'm not sure why the well worked for you. Kagome should be in, in a moment she's carrying Shippo then we'll see about getting you back home."

It's then that Kagome walks in with Shippo, and InuYasha, Sarah smirks saying, "If it isn't Mr. grumpy although you do have cute fuzzy ears that are fun to pet. Shippo are you a Hanyu like grumpy pants over there?"

Shippo bounces over to her saying, "Nope I'm a full-blooded fox demon although I am now a kit I should be entering my teen faze soon, and then I'll be more mature than grumpy pants." He couldn't resist picking on InuYasha as he always was mean to him.

InuYasha sighs saying, "Oh great the wench is here a total of two minutes, and I've already got a nick name. What are you doing here anyway?" He was actually curious as no one other than him, and Kagome had ever been able to get the well to work.

Sarah explains what happened to her at Kagome's home, and how she rescued the cat but fell into the well. She explained that a purple light surrounded her in the well, and the next thing she knew she was at the bottom of the well in the past. Kagome looked shocked, "The well has only ever worked for InuYasha, or I no one else has ever been able to use it to time travel. I know I have tried to bring Shippo in an effort for him to meet my Mom once." She was trying to prove to her family that she wasn't crazy.

Sarah sighed saying, "I don't know why it worked for me but I wouldn't mind going back home. From the dark look of the sky that will have to wait until tomorrow morning. I would imagine that travel now is not a good idea."

Just then an elderly woman walked she looked surprised but based on the matching uniforms she guessed it was one of Kagome's friends from the future. She smiled, and said, "Child ye are welcome to a mat, and a blanket to sleep with."

Sarah smiled, and said, "Can I help with anything oh, and your name would be nice." She had been taught by her Dad to always help the elderly.

Kaede replied, "My name is Kaede I am the village Miko, and I am in charge of Kagome's training. Ye can help me by stirring the stew in the pot so that it doesn't burn." This girl was very helpful and kind to her elders offering to help out much like Kagome. She wouldn't mind if she had to stay awhile she secretly hoped the well wouldn't work for a few days. It would be pleasant to have someone to do chores while she focused on training Kagome her Miko powers.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

After helping with dinner Sarah sat, and ate next to Shippo once dinner was done, and the dishes cleaned. Sarah asked, "Would you mind if I touched your ears Shippo." Kagome had taught her that she had to get permission before touching.

InuYasha groans saying, "Sure she asks the runt but helps herself to my ears." He grumbled something about how all wenches were the same. Plus now he was a little jealous that she was paying more attention to the kit than to him.

Sarah sighed saying, "I didn't know any better when we met Kagome has since educated me although she did leave out some information like there are full demons. Also the fact that she traveled through time going backwards 500 years. Although I will admit I most likely wouldn't have believed her if she had revealed everything."

Kagome gave InuYasha a sheepish grin as Shippo finally answered, "You may touch my ears I don't mind. I am not as grouchy as InuYasha is I actually like to be touched." He looked forward to having someone touch him, and that it was someone other than Kagome was a plus.

Sarah sat next to Shippo, and touched his ears but after a while she stopped since it was getting late, and she was getting tired. Shippo's ears were as soft as InuYasha's and they twitched while she touched them. She laid her bedding down on the floor near Kagome, and Sango. Bright, and early the next morning Sarah woke up, and went outside to find Sango training she walked over, and asks, "Do you need a partner to spar with Sango?"

Sango nodded her head letting Sarah join her after a few hours both girls were winded they headed back to Kaede's hut. Just in time for breakfast after eating, and cleaning up they all went to the well. Kagome instructed Sarah to jump in alone which she did, and nothing happened. Next she jumped with InuYasha again nothing happened. Finally she jumped with Kagome but still she remained 500 years in the past. Finally Kagome gave up saying, "It looks like you're stuck here for now until we can figure out how to get you back home. I so wish I knew how and why this blasted well worked."

Sarah said, "Maybe the Kami's themselves decided and I am needed here for some reason. Oh could you go tell my parents Kagome they will worry if I don't come home just stress that I'll be safe. Also tell my father we will be staying in a village he may not like it but at least he will feel better about my safety." She knew her father was going to be pissed but if he knew she was safe, and they would try to figure out how to get her home he'd accept it.

Kagome nodded her head, and went back into the well. After a few hours Kagome returns with a backpack in her hand as well as a sheath that held two swords. After handing them to Sarah they went to Kaede's hut. Sarah took out from the backpack a fighting Kimono, and once the guys were taken out she changed into it, and placed katana swords in their sheath across her back. Sango smiled when she was done, and asked, "Do you know how to use those Sarah?"

Sarah smiled saying, "I sure do Sango. My father insisted on me taking lessons in fighting skills from sword to hand to hand combat." She had hated it at first but had grew to love it as it helped with getting out her anger, and frustration. Her father had a knack for aggravating her so having a way to vent helped prevent her from taking it out on him.

The girls exited the hut to join the guys Kagome asked, "Which way should we go first to find the Jewel shards." They had been all over the area all ready, the issue was the jewel pieces would be picked up and then the demon using it wouldn't stay in the same place. They often went on a rampage and tried to take over villages.

InuYasha groaned complaining, "Do we have to bring that wench with us last thing I need is two useless wenches to protect. I want to complete the jewel it's taken entirely too long already. I am sure we'd be done already if Kagome didn't go home so much."

Sarah turned to him now she was angry she yelled at him, "I'm not helpless, and neither is Kagome you need to stop putting her down InuYasha! I may be just a human woman but I do know how to defend myself. Plus Kagome needs to spend time at home just incase she has to make a living in her time."

InuYasha yells back, "Then explain why I always have to rescue her Sarah? She's always getting into trouble and calling for me to get her out of the mess she's made." InuYasha folded his arms in triumph he knew she couldn't argue against facts.

Sarah turns to Kagome, and yells at her, "This isn't a Mario game, and you're not princess peach! Stop playing damsel in distress you're better than that Kagome all you need is some training. I bet between Sango, Miroku, and myself we can get you up to speed."

InuYasha replies, "You couldn't possibly know how to fight Sarah. You're from Kagome's time they don't teach how to fight in her time that's why she's so helpless and needs to be rescued." He had been more referring to Miko training than actual fighting but he doubted that they taught that either.

Sarah smirked saying, "Want to find out let's go to that field over there, and no fair using any demon abilities you have because if you do Kagome will subdue you. Does that sound fair?" She knew he wasn't expecting her to know how to fight and while most in her time didn't take up the skills she did she was now glad her Father had made her.

InuYasha smirked replying, "More than fair wench but don't go crying to Kagome when you get hurt. Plus I don't want any lip from you when we leave you behind in this village for your safety." He was just absolutely sure that leaving her with Kaede would make there trip go quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

**~ With The Gods ~**

Fate notices what is going on with Sarah, and decides to go see Zeus she looks at him, and says, "I have a project for you. I want you to reform Inu no Taisho's body I know you like a good project and since you'd have to recreate it from scratch. I thought you'd be up for the challenge." Fate loved playing to Zeus's creative needs it always got what she wanted out of him. It made him quite easy to manipulate unless he figured out what you were doing and then he got angry. She hoped he wouldn't get angry she really needed his help this time but she wouldn't press the issue. If she had to restore the body herself she would but she was hoping to spend the time locating the other half of his soul.

Zeus looks at her, and ponders for a moment then replies, "Causing thunderstorms has been rather dull lately a project is just what I need to get inspired again." He wondered how much work this would require but he did so love a challenge. He loved chances to be creative and inspired that often than reflected in the storms he created. He knew this project would require lots of creativity and that would inspire him in his storms. His inspiration was seriously lacking lately.

Fate hands him information on the location of where Inu no Taisho bones lay, and gives him a small painting of what Inu no Taisho looked like when he was last alive. Zeus nodded to Fate, and took off to the place listed on the paper. When he arrived at the cavern all he had to work with was bones and the painting Fate had given him. Zeus sighs, and then grins saying, "This challenge maybe just what I needed."

Zeus quickly gets to work assembling the bones, than creating the tendons, and muscles. Zeus adds skin then organs, and veins as well as blood to run through them. Zeus looks at his work, and decides it wouldn't hurt if he had a more muscular, and god like body similar to his own. It was then he was joined by Envy who said, "You forgot his long flowing white hair" before finding someone else to pick on.

Zeus glared at Envy's retreating form mumbling, "Leave it to her to ruin my good mood I swear she likes her job a little too much. She can even make me Envious, and we god's are supposed to be immune to each other." He swore under his breath how the heck was she able to make him the great Zeus envious. Envy did love her job she loved it even more on the rare occasion she could cause one of the God's to be come jealous.

Zeus went to work on his long flowing white hair, and just to make Envy envyous he made it very silky smooth hair. Zeus checked over Inu no Taisho's body to make sure everything was complete realizing he forgot the little things he added teeth, ears, eyes, eyebrows, and eyelashes. Zeus moved from the man's face down his body adding hair at the armpits, and groin area before realizing that the body was still missing an important piece of equipment. Zeus was at a loss he had the same piece of equipment but felt awkward about creating it for another man. It was then as if sensing his dilemma Lust appeared. Lust sauntered over to Zeus, and said, "Do you mind if I peak?"

Zeus was too stunned to do anything other than shake his head no. Lust lifted the skirt that covered Zeus's privates he could feel the cool air hit him briefly before she returned to the body, and created an impressive manhood on the body. She smirked saying, "That should get him lots of action. Being dead as long as he has I am sure he will want to put it to good use right away."

Then she frowned as she looked at the rest of his body. She fixed the muscle tone so that he still had plenty but there was now softness to him that wasn't there before. Now she was happy exclaiming, "There a man any woman would die to have." She turned to leave, "Saying you may wish to dress him before his soul arrives." Then she made her way to her favorite guy Miroku she just loved making the poor man chase every woman on the planet the best part about it was no matter how often he was slapped he kept doing it anyway. Miroku seemed to accept her thoughts with ease and on rare occasion he benefited from it.

Zeus used the painting to add the demon markings completing his master piece. He looked over the finished product he had to admit lust was right other than a god he was what any woman would want. He double checked everything while he was waiting for the soul he wanted to be sure he was satisfied with the end results. He lifted each arm to make sure the muscle tone was the same before moving to the legs also looking over the detail of his demon markings and the painting of the man he had ensuring they were the same. He noticed he forgot the crest on his forehead and instantly went to work correcting the error. He checked the muscle tone on the stomach and chest finding it equal before flipping the body to check the back and rear. He noticed the demon markings hadn't made it to his back and corrected that. Now completely satisfied he turned the body back over so that it was now face up. He then dressed the man before he rumbled his thunder signaling that the task had been completed, and the body was now ready for its soul.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

**~ Back With InuYasha ~**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome sat on a hill near the field so that they could watch the fight. Once they were settled Sango asked, "Who are this Mario, and princess peach?" She had been curious about it since Sarah had said it.

Miroku replied, "I don't know it must be something from Kagome's time since she seemed to understand it." He too had been wondering about the reference Sarah had made. He knew that Kagome had understood from the look on her face.

Kagome saw there confused faces, and explained, "They are kind of like characters. Mario is the hero, and Princess Peach is a Princess that always needs to be rescued by Mario from this evil dragon named Bowser."

Once they all understood the similarities Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all couldn't help but to laugh a little. Shippo exclaims, "I get it InuYasha is Mario; Mama is Princess Peach; and Bowser would be Naraku!"

Kagome was a little angry more at herself then with Sarah knowing full well that Sarah was right she was Princess Peach, and that needed to end. She turned to watch the field where Sarah, and InuYasha were getting ready. She made a vow with herself to take her Miko training seriously so that she could defend herself instead of having to be rescued all the time.

InuYasha looked over at Sarah as she put her long brown hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. He hated to admit it but she looked good in her fight Kimono. It had silver trim the body was black there were flames at the bottom that were red, orange, and blue. The obi was an ice blue color that seemed to match her eyes. The sheath of the sword matched the outfit perfectly InuYasha couldn't help but wonder how Sarah's parents had known what was fitting to wear in this time period. Shrugging the question off for later he pulled out his sword saying, "Ok wench show me what you got!"

She pulled out her katana she spins them around for a moment much to everyone's surprise her form is flawless. Sarah nods at InuYasha, and he charges at her swinging wildly with his eyes closed. Sarah easily dodges him yelling, "How do you expect to hit me with your eyes closed dog boy?"

InuYasha growled yelling, "You're going to pay for that remark wench!" He couldn't help but to get angry from her comment he'd show her and then make her apologize to him. He knew he would win there was no way this teenager would know more than he did about sword fighting.

He turns around, and swings at her wildly again this time keeping his eyes open. Metal hits metal as the swords collide its then that he notices the odd color of the blades she's wielding. Putting those thoughts aside for now he continues to swing his blade wildly trying to disarm her. Sarah easily blocks his every attack sighing then saying, "Didn't anyone teach you how to use your sword?"

InuYasha growls louder at her saying, "No wench I learned in battle, and I must be doing something right since I'm still here." He hated having to admit that he had to learn on his own, and the hard way through battle experience rather than through training.

Sarah pushes him back with her swords this time swinging at him InuYasha quickly moves out-of-the-way using his demon speed to his advantage. Sarah sighs saying, "Impressive speed you have there." He had that advantage on her but she wasn't about to give up.

InuYasha smirks until Sarah's blades come within inches of his ears as he ducks out-of-the-way he is not only stunned but slightly impressed thinking (it seems she can handle herself). As they were about to go at it again thunder rolled across the field, and lightning hit the Tessaiga knocking it out of his hand. He held his hands up, and says, "You've proved your point Sarah you're not helpless like Kagome we should end this a storm is coming."

Sarah bowed to InuYasha saying, "I agree you should get your sword, and we should go to Kaede's hut until the storm blows over." She didn't want to be out in what was looking to be a really bad thunderstorm she, and everyone else would get soaking wet.

InuYasha, and Sarah walk over to where the Tessaiga is embedded in the bark of a tree. He pulls on it but the sword is stuck, and won't budge. Sarah asks, "Can I try?" She doubted if she'd be able to get it loose from the tree but had been wanting to feel the weight of his sword. She wondered how heavy it was and what he was able to lift with ease.

InuYasha nods what does he care if this wench tires herself out trying to free his sword it will only make it that much easier for him to get out. Sarah puts her swords away then places her left hand then her right on the handle of Tessaiga. She places one foot on the tree, and pulls with all her might much to everyone's surprise Tessaiga transforms demolishing the tree it was lodged in causing a shock wave that travels all the way to the underworld. Once the sword stops glowing she hands it to the now baffled InuYasha. As he takes the sword she asks, "Does it always do that?"

InuYasha nods his head before adding, "But never for anyone but me. I don't know why it worked for you." They all rushed to Kaede's hut as it had started to rain really hard. No one wanted to get sick as that would only delay the trip to look for the jewel shards.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

**~ In The Western Lands Castle ~**

When Sesshomaru feels the shock wave that had been sent by Tessaiga he immediately call out, "Jaken!" He didn't like the call from his father's fang that had been given to the half-breed causing a reaction in the sword given to him.

Jaken comes scrambling into his office saying, "Yes my lord." He didn't want to give Sesshomaru a reason to kick him across the room. He wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess in the first place.

Sesshomaru responds, "You will send for the sword maker Totosai, and make sure to use our fastest messenger. Impress on Totosai that it's very important regarding Tessaiga. Oh, and Jaken failure isn't an option, and will be dealt with harshly."

Jaken bows deeply saying, "Right away my lord" Scrambling quickly to find the right messenger for the job. He couldn't fail Sesshomaru he was most certain it would lead to his death if he did.

**~ In The Underworld ~**

The underworld Lord rose from his chair as he felt his entire realm shake he walked over to the beast that once was the great dog general, and commanded him, "If you wish to live again you will follow me."

Sure enough the great dog general eagerly followed the Lord of the underworld. It had been 250 years since he had a good run, and he was more than ready to embrace life yet again. The lord of the underworld led the beast to the cave where Fate was waiting with a smile she said, "Thanks Lord Hades for bringing him to me."

Fate opened a jar that contained the rest of Inu no Taisho's soul. Hades said, "Next time you wish for a soul in my land there is no need for you to shake it so. Only I am allowed to terrorize those within my realm plus there are demon souls in slumber until rebirth that don't need to be disturbed."

Fate blushed replying, "I'm sorry Hades I will try not to do it again." Hades turned, and left for his own domain he needed to check his realm for damage any way sure it was hell but he didn't like it too look that way in some areas like the demon soul sleeping area.

**~ In Kaede's Hut ~**

Everyone rushed in very wet from the rain once they were all settled InuYasha had to ask, "How does your dad know what clothes to send for this time period Sarah?"

Sarah replies, "My dad studies history he was originally from Japan so it could be from our family history I'm not really sure. All he does is keep trying to have a son, and telling me that I am betrothed to the man who gave him the necklace I wear. For some strange reason I have never been able to remove after it was clasped around my neck by my father."

InuYasha asks her, "How did you get Tessaiga to transform like that?" He was truly confused no one not even Kagome had made the sword transform before well other than him.

Sarah looks at him saying, "I don't know all I did was try to pull it out of the tree I didn't even know it could transform like it did." She seriously didn't know what she did other than pull at it in an effort to get it out of the tree.

InuYasha now confused asks, "How did you know how to fight?" He knew Kagome didn't know how to fight he had assumed fighting wasn't taught any more in her time as there really was no need for it.

Sarah replies, "Simple we have Karate classes, and classes on how to use a sword. I'd be happy to let you join me for warm up exercises if you'd like. Now I have a question since I'm stuck here what's so important about this jewel that we have to search for pieces 500 years in the past?"

Kagome sighs as she explains everything right down to the evil hanyu named Naraku. It's then it dawns on Sarah that there was a chance for both of them to be stuck in the past forever. So she finally says, "You've been doing this for three years now, and have almost completed the jewel. Kagome what are the odds that when it's completed you'll be trapped here in the past."

Kagome sighs saying, "I have thought of that along with being whisked away to the future with no way to return. I am unsure of which or if there is a possibility of the well remaining open. Plus even if it does stay open I don't know if you will ever be able to return home as it doesn't seem to want you to go back through."

Sarah says, "I think Kagome should go home one more time returning my school clothes to my dad as well as picking up a G.E.D. book for both of us to study so we can get a high school diploma. Plus I think we shouldn't return to Kaede's hut until we are heading towards Naraku in the North. We would carry out getting all the jewel pieces more quickly if were not returning here too often."

The whole group is shocked but none can argue with Sarah's logic its sound, and would mean ending their travels more quickly. Kagome couldn't even help but to be impressed by Sarah's logic perhaps it was the simple fact that Sarah couldn't return home to her family that made the answer so clear, and obvious. Kagome sighed saying, "I agree with Sarah does everyone else agree as well?" As they all nodded Kagome added, "Then I will go through the well one last time, and return with enough supplies for a long journey."


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

**~ Back With The Gods ~**

Fate stood back, and watched the body in front of her take on a heavenly glow as the souls merged with the body. As soon as the glow started to fade she nodded to Zeus who shocked the body to jump-start the heart. Within moments the chest started to rise, and fall as Inu no Taisho took his first breath of air. His eyes fluttered open as his breathing evened out into a steady pace. Fate helped Inu no Taisho into a sitting position, and handed him a glass of water. As he drank the water Fate said, "Welcome back to the living Inu no Taisho. You have been gone for 250 years now your sons are both mature although they fight as if they were children. The oldest fights the youngest to both bond, and teach him. The youngest however has an attitude problem, and could really use your guidance."

Inu no Taisho whispers, "Is that why I am here I am sure there is more to it than that." He knew the great deal of effort that had to be put into bring him back after being gone for so long. The Kami's were wise, and wouldn't have brought him back just to deal with his unruly pups.

Fate sighs saying, "You weren't supposed to die in your fight with the dragon Ryukotsusei. We had already made your soul mate in fact due to great effort on my part she is now in this time period."

Inu no Taisho questions, "Why this time? You could have awoken me in any time period you had wanted." He was confused to say the least he was sure it would have been easier for them to bring him back to life in her time period.

Fate sighed saying, "Well there is an evil here in this time that needs you to help end his reign of terror. It's a hanyu named Naraku who is using the jewel of the four souls to possess people as well as make others do his bidding by using their loved ones against them."

Inu no Taisho sat up as he asked, "Where am I to start, and how do I find this soul mate of mine?" He didn't want to disappoint the Kami's or anger them in anyway by searching out his soul mate first if they really wanted him to rid the lands of Naraku first.

Fate smirks replying, "You start in the Western lands with your son Sesshomaru he will have some of the information you need. You'll know your soul mate by the moon shaped pendant on her necklace." Fate made a large amount of food appear, and said, "Eat your fill I'm sure you're starving!" With that said she disappeared into thin air.

Inu no Taisho had his fill of the food that was left for him before he left the cave transforming into his true form before running off to the Western lands. He was beyond ready to see both of his sons again but he'd have to follow the clues the Kami's had left for him. As far as he was concerned the sooner he found his soul mate the better it would be. He hadn't rutted with a female in 250 years, and he was looking forward to the experience.

**~ With InuYasha ~**

InuYasha, and Kagome had gone to the well together once the storm had passed so that they could get all the necessary supplies. While they were gone Sarah asked, "Do we know where any of these shards are?"

Sango replies, "Only a few like the ones Naraku holds as well as the two Koga has in his leg, and the one Kohaku has in his back. Any others could be anywhere in the land or be held by any one."

Sarah sighs before asking, "Where are these people?" She wanted to know so that they could formulate a plan of action as she wanted to try to gather all the shards quickly.

Miroku says, "Kohaku, and Naraku are in the North, and Koga is in the East. The rest of the shards could be located anywhere."

Sarah asks, "Which direction do you think we should head?" She wanted their advice since they had hunted shards the longest.

Sango replies, "Well the North should be last as Naraku is the most difficult, and Kagome is friends with Koga so she wouldn't want to take his shards until needed. InuYasha, and his brother don't agree with each other so the West could be a challenge as well."

Sarah says, "Ok who would we go to in each of these places to ask for information?" She knew the quickest way to solve a problem was to go to the person or in this time period the demon in charge.

Miroku replies, "You would go to the Lord of the lands. For example Koga is Prince of the East, and InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru is Lord of the West. Naraku of course rules the North no one knows what happened to the true ruler of the North. I'm unsure of who is now ruling the South we haven't been there in a long time as Kagome hasn't sensed shards in that direction."

It's than InuYasha, and Kagome return to the hut Sarah looks at Kagome, and says, "With their help" (she points to Sango, and Miroku) "we have figured that we need to head South first, than East, then West and finally North. From what they have told me we should see the Lord of each land to save us time in searching since they are most likely to know what is going on in their own lands."

InuYasha says ,"That's a good idea but many Lords don't like Hanyu's such as me, and they hate humans like you."

Sarah smirks saying, "But you have never had me on your team before, and I can tell you when it comes to getting something from my dad it's near impossible. So I had to learn how to charm him into doing the things I wanted. Lords can't be much different from him just give lots of compliments, and say how great they are. Before you know it you have what you need."

InuYasha couldn't help but to laugh before he said, "I can see that working on my over inflated ego filled brother. I think that may just work."


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Once the supplies Kagome had brought had been evenly been divided among the members of the group they set out for the Southern lands. Sarah had divided the supplies so that no one would be overly tired from carrying too much. During the trip InuYasha started to grow fond of Sarah as every time Kagome would complain about being tired. Sarah would complain about how they were supposed to cover any real ground if they stopped every five minutes to rest. Sure they had to stop for water and typically they rested a few moments when they did it was the additional stops in between that annoyed Sarah.

The first night Sarah had asked Miroku to teach Kagome how to meditate, and to focus her powers so she wouldn't get so tired from walking long distances. It didn't do them any good having to always stop for rest breaks. Miroku happily agreed to teaching Kagome mediation techniques as this would help with her focus and accessing her Miko powers when needed. He worked with Kagome every day in the morning before travel again in the afternoon when they stopped for a meal and finally at the end when they stopped for the night. He was impressed when each day the covered more ground than the day before.

**~ With Inu no Taisho ~**

He enjoyed the warm sun on his back, and the wind in his face as he bound over to the Western lands as he approached the border he howled to let his son know of his arrival. In the Western castle Sesshomaru heard a howl in the distance. Totosai smirked saying, "It seems the great dog General has returned to the world of the living."

Sesshomaru raced outside to see for himself if his Father had truly returned. Sure enough there he was in his true form in the distance. As he approached the castle he transformed back into his human form. Sesshomaru bows then says, "Welcome Father how is it that you have returned."

Inu no Taisho replies, "How about we talk in your office, and I'll explain everything to you son." He didn't want to go into full detail out in the open you never knew when someone who shouldn't hear was listening. He certainly didn't want the wrong person gaining the information he was about to share with his son.

Together they walked into Sesshomaru's office Inu no Taisho is surprised to see his old friend Totosai there as well so he asks, "Why are you here old friend?" He was surprised to see his old friend at the Western palace he always stayed in the mountains.

Sesshomaru sighed saying, "There was a shock wave not more than a few days ago from Tessaiga. I sent for Totosai to find out what the meaning of this would be." He knew he could have gone to the man but he had a lot of work to do, and leaving would have been an inconvenience.

Totosai looked at Sesshomaru, and asked, "Did Tokijin respond at all?" If his son answered yes he knew the reason the sword had reacted. It had to be a signal that his soul mate had come into contact with InuYasha's sword.

Sesshomaru had to think for a moment but eventually nodded yes. Inu no Taisho pulled a fang out, and handed it to Totosai before saying, "I will tell you my story afterwards I need a new sword made Totosai." He wasn't about to ask his sons for their birthrights back he would have given them to the boy by now any way.

Totosai nodded taking the fang from his friend, and then settling in to hear the tale of how the great dog general came to be once more. Inu no Taisho started saying, "I was brought back to help with an evil hanyu named Naraku, and to find my soul mate. I was told I would know it was her because she wore a necklace with the Western symbol on the chain."

Totosai raised an eyebrow before laughing saying, "Now I know why the sword sent that wave, and Sesshomaru's sword pulsed your soul mate must have come in contact with the sword since it was made from your fang it only makes sense that it would work for her as well."

Sesshomaru grumbled as he said, "This means that she is either with or has run into InuYasha's group. Since that group travels all over they will be hard to track down. The idiot may not even remember bumping into her if she was just passing by."

Inu no Taisho glared at his son, and said, "Don't speak so ill of your brother in front of me. I will hope that the Kami's were smart enough to place her into his group so that she will be easy to find."

Sesshomaru snorted saying, "Good luck, last time I saw his group there were two women both human one was a demon slayer, and the other a Miko that has a strange infatuation with the hanyu."

Inu no Taisho smirked saying, "But for this girl to be wearing the symbol of the house of moon she would have to have been the daughter of a Lord that had sought protection from either one of us."

Sesshomaru glared saying, "I have offered no such deal with any Lords there has been no need to." He most certainly didn't want to be mating any bitch or having to mate one-off to any Lord on his lands he left finding a mate to each Lord.

Inu no Taisho growled at his son saying, "Fine show me the deals I made then perhaps we will get some information that way, before I decide to wipe the dojo floor with you." Sesshomaru pointed to a large chest in the room as Totosai left to make a sword for Inu no Taisho.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Inu no Taisho had spent hours going through the chest of things his son deemed unimportant to the Western lands. Inu no Taisho sighed saying, "It's not here son is there anywhere else it would be?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before saying, "Mother must have taken it I gave her access to anything that went into the trunk shortly after I took over the Western lands. It kept her out of my hair, and busy with projects."

Inu no Taisho couldn't blame him his mother could be highly annoying if she wasn't kept occupied with things to do. Which presented another problem would she interfere when he claimed his soul mate. So he asked, "Has she claimed a new mate since my death?"

A feeling of dread washed over him when his son shook his head no. She was bound to cause him problems unless she was also mated to someone else. For now since she was still unaware of his return it was best to avoid her. So he had to get the information he needed from another source. So he said, "Tell me son where does your little brother call home someone there may be able to help me so that I don't have to deal with your mother as of yet."

Sesshomaru couldn't blame him his mother could be quite difficult to deal with. He replied, "The hanyu usually spends a lot of time in an area that has been renamed the InuYasha Forest."

He opens a map, and shows his father where the InuYasha Forest is located in relation to the castle. Inu no Taisho took off to the location that was on the map it wasn't very far from the castle. There was a human village near the location of the InuYasha Forest that seemed to carry his sons scent. He moved along the edge of the forest not coming out until he reached a hut that was thick in his sons scent. As he approached the hut the humans started running, and screaming about a demon. It was then an old woman came out, and asked, "May I help ye."

Inu no Taisho knew this woman can help him she reeked of his sons scent he nodded to her saying, "I wish to discuss my son InuYasha with you." He knew she'd be able to help him from her scent the old Miko was a rare find.

Once the old woman had settled the villagers down she turned to him, and said, "Please follow me we can talk in my hut over tea." She was surprised she knew for a fact that InuYasha's father was dead.

Inu no Taisho followed her to her hut, and then inside it once sitting comfortably on the floor. She poured some tea she had brewed before she had heard the screams from the villagers. Kaede said, "I am Kaede the village Miko, and your son InuYasha comes here often. Ye are supposed to be dead sir not that I am complaining. What information on your son do ye need?"

Inu no Taisho chuckled lightly saying, "I was brought back by the gods to assist ending Naraku's reign of evil as well as to find my soul mate. As far as she's concerned there was a shock wave sent by the fang I had made for InuYasha, and the fang I left Sesshomaru responded. The swords maker believes it's because my soul mate had come into contact with the sword since the sword was originally a part of me."

Kaede took it all in saying, "That does make sense; they made plans to head South, then East, and West finally heading North to face Naraku for a last show down." She saw no reason not to tell InuYasha's father there plans. Had it been Sesshomaru she may have told him they were headed South only in hopes the Western lord would miss them in there travels.

Inu no Taisho asked, "Can you tell me about the women in his group Kaede?" He was now curious he really wanted to know who the Kami's had picked for him. He knew the old Miko could give him the best idea of the groups dynamics.

Kaede replied, "There's Sango the demon slayer, Kagome the Shikon jewel Miko, and the newest addition to the group a human girl by the name of Sarah she's one of Kagome's friends from the future. I am sorry I don't have much information on her to offer you."

Inu no Taisho nods, and thanks her for the tea before returning to the Western lands castle if he's to head South looking for them he will be in need of a proper sword. As well as some reconditioning for his muscles and fighting forms. Two hundred and fifty years was bound to make anyone sloppy, and out of shape.

**~ With InuYasha ~**

The very first morning Sarah got up early to do the training, and form techniques for sword use. She went as far as to dare InuYasha to beat her forms sure enough that did the trick, and he started to pick up on how to properly wield his sword.

It took them a month but they had finally made to the Southern lands. InuYasha had figured out Sarah's plot at that point but he couldn't be mad at her his abilities with his sword had increased in leaps, and bounds. He had gone from practicing form with her to the two of them sparing with each other. InuYasha was truly grateful to her for teaching him so one morning after practice he said, "Sarah I'd like to thank you for getting stubborn me to train with you. But don't go telling anyone I wouldn't want them getting the wrong idea."

Sarah smiled saying, "I didn't do anything InuYasha you did it all yourself. Can I ask you something it's not any of my business, but is something going on between you, and Kagome?"

InuYasha looks at her confused a moment, and says, "Much like you I see her as more of a pack member than a potential mate." He didn't know why he had told her the truth but felt it was necessary for some reason he trusted her.

Sarah sighs saying, "You should tell her that because she's in love with you, and needs to be told the truth before she is emotionally hurt."


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Sarah is glad InuYasha had decided to share his feelings with her but she is slightly confused as to the meaning of pack, and mate. She had guessed by the fact he held the same feelings for her, and Kagome it wasn't the same way Kagome felt for him. They had settled down for the night deciding to make the journey to see the Southern Lord first thing in the morning.

**~ Back in The Western Lands ~**

Inu no Taisho had returned from his journey to the InuYasha Forest with some information. There were three women traveling with his son, and they were all apparently human in appearance. It didn't matter to him if his soul mate was human or not as long as he was attracted to her. He went in search of his son Sesshomaru when he found him in the garden with a young human girl who had just finished putting a flower necklace around Sesshomaru's neck. He walked over, and asked, "Who might this young Lady be?"

Sesshomaru looked to his father slightly embarrassed by the floral necklace but replied, "This is Rin my ward." Inu no Taisho nodded, and said, "Hello Rin I am Sesshomaru's father." He was pleasantly surprise to see his human hating son caring for at least one human maybe there was hope for him yet.

Rin squealed in delight rushing over, and hugging him saying, "Nice to meet you grandpa." He smiled as he liked the title he wasn't sure if his son would ever settle down with a demonness this little girl maybe the closest thing he'd get to a real grandchild.

She places a floral necklace around his neck as well. Inu no Taisho says, "Nice to meet you as well Rin. Son I need you to go to the South, and check on your brother's progress towards the West. I need to stay here, and get my muscles back into shape before I start traveling. I'll keep an eye on your ward while you're gone which shouldn't be very long if you use your Yoki cloud. Sesshomaru you're not to hurt any of them no matter what the reason as my future mate maybe among them."

Sesshomaru grumbled for a moment before saying, "As you wish father I will do as you ask." He couldn't help thinking to himself at least his father hadn't forbidden him from picking a fight with the worthless half-breed. He would leave the Western lands first thing in the morning, and would be back in time to tuck Rin in for bed at night. He made sure to assign Rin a nanny for the day so that she wouldn't be annoying his father.

Inu no Taisho went to Totosai it had been a week since he had given the sword maker his fang. As he arrived Totosai said, "As impatient as ever I see Touga I should be finished in a couple of weeks. You should have gained your strength back by then."

Touga nodded to his longtime friend saying, "Being dead for 250 years does take a toll on the body. I am beginning a training regimen tomorrow that will have me back in fighting form quickly."

Totosai nodded, and went back to work on the sword as Touga left to start his training work out. He wanted to be ready to wield his sword when it was finished being made. He was ready to travel with his youngest son, and get some action in perhaps even gaining a mate along the way.

**~ Back With InuYasha ~**

Everyone went to bed for the night, and then woke up early the next morning to get an early start on their day. Kagome had started working out with Sango every morning on basic forms, and positions. Once everyone had breakfast, and started to head for the center of the Southern land they figured that is where the Lord would want to be. That way it wouldn't take too long to get to any part of his lands. They were half way there when what appeared to be a man came into view. Sarah said, "Excuse me sir but do you know where the Southern Lord is?"

The man approached causing InuYasha to growl he replied, "I am currently ruling the South little Lady. Are you applying for a position under me my dear?"

InuYasha asked, "Bankotsu what are you, and the band of seven doing here?" He was confused last he had heard they were in the North working for Naraku.

Bankotsu frowned complaining, "Aw, and I was hoping for the element of surprise." He turned, and said, "Come on out guys. We will be taking those shards to add to our growing collection. We want to use them to kill Naraku, and collect his shards so that we will be the strongest in Japan."

A Tank looking thing stopped next to Sarah she was confused to say the least there was no way tanks existed in this time period. "What is the heck is that", she asked.

Ginkotsu replied, "I'm offended I am most definitely not a what, or a that I am a who. I believe she was trying to insult me Bankotsu."

Sarah instantly ran behind InuYasha turning pale exclaiming, "That thing just talked" she was visually shaken by the shock. InuYasha couldn't blame her she had never seen creatures such as the ones that existed now.

Suikotsu smirk, and said, "I do believe you have mentally scared the poor girl Ginkotsu." He couldn't help the sly grin that graced his face knowing he had frightened the woman.

InuYasha whispered to her, "Get yourself together we are going to need to fight these guys to get the shards."

It was a long drawn out battle but eventually each member of the band of seven had been tied to a tree with binding sutra's that had been used to keep them from escaping made by none other than Miroku himself with Kagome's help.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Kagome purified the jewel shards that the band of seven had on them before adding them to the jar around her neck. It was then that Sango pointed to the sky asking, "What's that?"

InuYasha growls saying, "That would be Sesshomaru I wonder what he wants. Hopefully he's not here to try to steal my sword again I really don't want to deal with him at the moment."

Sesshomaru lands not far from the group saying, "Impressive half-breed you managed to immobilize the band of seven. Or perhaps it's the new addition to your group that made your success possible. As before your little rag-tag team were all useless."

InuYasha growls more asking, "What do you want Sesshomaru?" He knew his half-brother was just trying to get him angry enough to attack him so that Sesshomaru would have an excuse to defend himself.

Sesshomaru says, "I've come to announce father's return to the land of the living. Father directly asked me to come and give you the information." He loved how the hanyu didn't believe him even though their father's scent lingered on him.

InuYasha growls louder charges at him, and starts fighting with him. Sesshomaru was surprised to say the least that his brother's skill with his sword had increased dramatically. Sesshomaru smirks, and says, "Who bothered to teach an idiot like you sword skills half-breed?"

The sentence that was supposed to piss the hanyu off worked but instead of the attack from an irate hanyu. Sesshomaru hadn't expected a wench put her hand on the Hanyu's shoulder instantly calming the half-breed down. Sesshomaru watched as she stormed over to him, and said while poking him, "He is not worthless you pompous jack ass. He is most definitely not an idiot either he is just uneducated. Who the heck do you think you are insulting him in such a way?"

Sesshomaru growled at the woman noticing that strangely she carried no scent other than the smell of the soap she had used. He knew it was soap as all the women in this group carried the same peach smell but the other two carried their own scent as well. He grabbed her hand, and said, "I am Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands I'm a very powerful Inu Daiyōkai. I will spare you only because your scent indicates you come from the same land as the Miko and don't understand our ways."

InuYasha pulls Sarah back away from Sesshomaru before he changes his mind. Sarah glares at him yelling, "I don't care what your brother is since you are Lord it was your duty to make sure his education. I can see all you did was make sure of your brother's hatred, and ignorance. You should be ashamed of yourself for being such a selfish, self-centered, heartless bastard."

Sesshomaru turned around yelling over his shoulder, "For your information he's only my half-brother wench" before taking off into the air heading back to the Western lands. This woman had some nerve talking to him in such a way she was lucky that he promised his father he wouldn't harm them, or she'd be dead now.

InuYasha couldn't help himself he pulled Sarah into a hug. No one other than Kagome had ever defended him, and when Kagome did it she was trying to stop the fighting. Sarah in no way was trying to stop the fighting she was actually was scolding his brother no one did that, and lived.

Once Sarah was released from the hug she looked at the groups face, and asked, "What did I do?" There shocked expressions were priceless before they all said, "No one talks back to Lord Sesshomaru, and lives to talk about it."

When Sarah turned, and saw InuYasha nodding his head in agreement Sarah paled slightly that is when she remembered the band of seven was still tied up nearby so she asked, "Shouldn't we get as much distance between us, and them before the sutra's wear out, and they get out?"

Everyone couldn't agree more as they quickly started their journey East, and to Koga, InuYasha however wasn't looking forward to dealing with the mangy wolf. Last thing he needed was the aggravation of Koga constantly claiming Kagome as his.

**~ With Sesshomaru ~**

Sesshomaru landed in the Western lands, and went straight to his office writing a quick message to his mother. He had decided soul mate, or not there was no way this new wench was going to mate his sire. He didn't care what gods he annoyed by interfering with their plans all he knew was there was no way she was going to be his Alpha bitch, and out rank him in the pack. After sending his quickest messenger to his mother he went to report to his sire in the dojo. Sesshomaru arrived at the dojo, and said, "Father things went well in the South, and they are headed East to Prince Koga."

Inu no Taisho replied, "That's good do you have any idea on which one is to be my mate?" He had wondered since he had talked with Kaede in her hut. He was hoping it wasn't the Miko who seemed to hold affections towards his son and visa versa.

Sesshomaru said, "If I had to guess it is the female that carries no scent other than her soap. It seems that she is current Alpha of InuYasha's pack from her behavior." He most certainly didn't like the human female acting like she was his Alpha, he most definitely was Alpha to her.

Inu no Taisho couldn't help but to smirk saying, "Of course she would be I am an alpha male it is only natural that she would be an alpha female." He loved the idea of her commanding his youngest son's group and couldn't wait to meet her in person.

Sesshomaru left to deal with Western lands business leaving his father to continue his reconditioning of his muscles, and skills. He didn't want to stay any longer than necessary as he knew he'd say something he'd instantly regret once his father was angered.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

**~ Back With InuYasha ~**

They started heading to the Eastern lands as they approached the border that crossed into the Eastern lands. Kagome pointed up to the sky saying, "Its Keiko's soul collectors" She knew that meant the Keiko was nearby and that InuYasha would try to sneak off to be with her.

Sarah's face shifted before she asked, "Keiko's soul collectors what are they, and why are they here?" She wanted to know if they were dangerous or not.

InuYasha responds, "They are here because Keiko is nearby the soul collectors are keeping her alive until her death at the hands of Naraku has been avenged." This saddened Sarah a soul staying on earth not to move on wasn't the best thing.

Sarah could see that InuYasha wanted to see her but from the look of the rest of the group they didn't seem too happy about the idea of her being close by. So she asked, "Is she in the direction we are headed. If she is we can camp somewhere so that InuYasha can go visit as it seems they are friends."

The group reluctantly agreed with Sarah then they all spent the rest of the day heading towards Koga's den eventually stopping at a cave with a hot spring inside of it keeping the inside of the cave very warm. It was a distance away from where Keiko was but they were close enough for InuYasha to be able to go, and see her. Once he had taken off to see Keiko, Sarah said, "Ok someone explain what's going on with this Keiko person."

Sango took the time, and effort to explain how they believe Kagome to be her reincarnation. How Keiko has worked with Naraku in the past, and any time they run into her it seemed shortly afterwards Kagome was kidnapped or they were fighting one of his puppets. How Keiko, and InuYasha had once loved each other, and were going to become mates but Naraku had killed her disguised as InuYasha before they could, and that she in turn pinned InuYasha to a tree where Kagome found him for his betrayal of her. That they believed she had wished upon the jewel before her death to avenge her death but that her life force had started fading after Kagome's arrival. How Keiko hated Kagome, and was always putting her down as well as fighting with her for InuYasha's love.

Sarah now having a full understanding was torn between wanting to meet the woman, and thinking her idea to allow InuYasha a visit wasn't the best idea she now worried for his safety with this creäture. Sarah finally said, "I'm sorry I wish I had known." She really did it sounded like the woman wasn't good for InuYasha but he was just to blinded by love to see it.

Kagome sat next to her, and said, "Don't worry Sarah even knowing what she has done I would have let him go see her too. It always seems to make him so happy." It pained her to admit what she did as she hated having to compete with Keiko's memory.

Sarah gets up, and puts her hand out to Kagome asking, "Do you want to see if there is any hope for this fighting between you, and her ending?" She most certainly didn't see a need for InuYasha to be sneaking off to see her, and if she was with them they could all watch her.

The whole group nodded Sarah couldn't help but to smile as they went to join InuYasha. In an effort to have one less enemy when the last battle with Naraku occurred. They made it to where Keiko, and InuYasha was Sarah's nose wrinkled as the smell of death filled the air. Keiko looked over, and said, "If it isn't my copy have you come to make sure I don't drag Inu to hell?"

Sarah walked over to her, and said, "Actually Kagome is here to try to make friends with you so that we can battle Naraku together. We are in the process of finishing the jewel, and we can use as many allies as we can find." This was the truth in part but Sarah wanted to keep an eye on Keiko it seemed that she intended the group harm.

Keiko glared at Sarah saying, "Why would I want to be on the same team as my useless copy? You are doomed to fail with her on your team." Keiko was smug in the fact that her skills were better than Kagome's or at least they were when she was alive she wasn't to sure any more.

Sarah glared right back replying, "Kagome isn't useless her skills have improved lately. She has been training with everyone in the group improving her skills every day." She couldn't understand what InuYasha saw in this woman she was very negative, and spiteful.

Keiko notched her bow putting her holly energy into it asking, "Who the hell are you?" She didn't like this girl she was ruining her plans to manipulate InuYasha. Nor did she like how she was talking to her.

Instantly InuYasha had disarmed the priestess of her weapon as Sarah replied, "I'm Sarah girl from the future sent to the past I am assuming for defeating Naraku. Your welcome to join us Keiko but we don't aim our weapons at other group members."

Keiko looks at InuYasha in disgust saying, "Does she hold your heart as well InuYasha are you that fickle that you will fall for any woman who comes along." She was now really angry how dare he take interest in another woman.

Sarah laughed causing Keiko to look at her in surprise Sarah replied, "He's only protecting his pack Keiko perhaps next time you fall in love with a dog demon human hybrid I suggest you make sure you understand his nature."

Keiko took her soul collectors, and left in a huff how the heck could this Sarah know more about InuYasha than she did. She headed to where Naraku was the least she could do was tell him where they were. In exchange he would kidnap this Sarah leaving InuYasha vulnerable finally allowing her to take him to hell where he belonged.

Naraku was pleasantly surprised with this new information on where InuYasha's group was. He would kidnap Kagome, and this Sarah as a favor to Keiko for the information. He had an old hidden hideaway behind a waterfall in the East it wasn't in the best shape but it would do to take care of this Sarah before he took Kagome back to his lair in the North. Besides how hard could it be to kill a dumb teenage girl from the future? He knew Kagome wasn't much of a challenge once you got past InuYasha.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Keiko took off with a snicker heading to a location near the InuYasha Forest. She didn't want to be blamed for Naraku having found InuYasha's group she liked being able to claim being innocent to InuYasha's group the stupid hanyu always believed her stories and sided with her.

**~ Back With InuYasha ~**

Sarah put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder before they went to sleep for the night she felt bad for him about Keiko leaving. First thing the next morning they headed due East towards Koga's wolf den. Upon arriving they were greeted by a fast-moving man saying, "How is my woman, and what are you doing in these parts?"

InuYasha growled, "Hands off of Kagome you mangy wolf. She isn't yours how many times do I have to tell you that are you dense or something."

Koga replied, "You already have a woman mutt! Although I will never understand what you see in that vial woman. She's dead for one, and her personality sucks."

Sarah held her hands up yelling, "Wait a minute why do you want Kagome Mr. Mangy wolf sir?" She was confused to exactly what was going on here.

Koga glared at InuYasha as he let out a chuckle at Sarah's mistake. Koga sighed saying, "I wish to claim Kagome as a mate but the mutt won't let me."

InuYasha growled, "She's made a promise to be with me you mangy wolf. I am holding her to that promise until the jewel is completed."

Sarah growled surprising everyone before saying, "We're not going to solve anything if you two keep calling each other names. How about we sit down, and see if there is a way to resolve this! As the constant fighting of you two will make our time in the East last longer than necessary."

Sango, and Miroku both saying, "That is a great idea having this issue resolved once, and for all would make things easier, and we would finish quicker if Koga, and InuYasha aren't fighting with each other."

Sarah sat between the two demons, and said, "Ok first I need a translation of a few words to the human equivalent. Like the words pack, and mate what do they mean in human terms?"

Koga replied, "Since my interest in Kagome my pack, and I have learned human words so I can explain. First a pack is like a group of really close friends so close that if one goes away that one is missed by all. Second a mate is equal to a husband, or wife only on a deeper level in the case of wolf, and dog demons as they only ever take one female as a mate for life."

Sarah nodded in understanding she turned to InuYasha, and said, "You don't want Kagome as a mate so what's the issue?" She was confused she truly didn't understand the problem InuYasha had with it.

InuYasha replied, "Kagome is pack, and she's made a promise to complete this quest." He seriously didn't like the wolf so that didn't help matters any either.

Sarah asked, "If he promised to allow her to complete the quest would that be enough?" She was trying to work something out to resolve this without a fight.

InuYasha sighed replying, "I really don't like him, and if I didn't keep him away from Kagome he'd want to come with us as her intended mate he has the right to protect her."

Sarah turned to Koga, and asked, "Would you be willing to wait until the jewel is complete to ask Kagome to be your mate?" She now knew getting InuYasha to budge wasn't going to happen perhaps she'd have better luck with Koga.

Koga replied, "I wish to start courting Kagome now as it will take a while for her to agree to mate with me. She is human and courtship with humans takes longer than with another demon. Plus InuYasha has put me off for a long time now, and I'd really like to settle down, and have a family soon."

Just then in ran a woman yelling, "Koga darling when are you going to mate me like you promised when we were little?" She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to give up on his crazy notion of mating with Kagome.

Koga groaned saying, "Ayame how many times do I have to tell you I was too young to know what I was agreeing to. I only really said it to get you to stop crying. "

Sarah asked, "What is the customary course of actions when two males argue over a female?" She honestly wanted to know as this needed to be resolved now.

Ayame replied, "They fight it out the winner gets the woman. In this case if Koga won I'd have the right to fight Kagome for rights to mate Koga."

Sarah rubbed her head she certainly didn't want Kagome to fight they needed her to put the jewel together so now she asked, "Since Kagome can't fight due to being needed to defeat Naraku is there an alternative option?"

Sango smiled saying, "In my village we would appoint a champion for them or they would choose there own champion's."

Sarah groaned, "I really was trying to end this in one fight just between these two males." Two fights was going to take up a lot of time and that would delay them completing the jewel.

Kagome wailed, "But I don't want them fighting over me. I don't understand why any one has to fight seriously."

To which Sango said, "They're going to any way no matter what you say, and this will resolve the issue permanently." Everyone in the group was tired of the constant tension that Koga's arrival would cause.

Sarah smiled as she finally got an idea she suggested, "How about this InuYasha you fight to keep your group as is as well as Ayame's right to mate with Koga this would dissolve his claim on Kagome. Koga will fight for the right to court Kagome, and join our group until Naraku is dealt with, as well as freedom from the promise you made to Ayame. You both only use hand to hand combat until one gives into the other. InuYasha will be allowed to carry his weapon but only to help him keep his demon in check. Does this agreement seem fair to everyone."

InuYasha groaned, "It's cool with me since I'll win any way. I have some new experience on my side that will help me." He was confident his new skills learned thanks to Sarah would help him win.

Koga responded, "I'm looking forward to putting the hanyu in his place finally." He was glad it was finally coming to an end they always yelled but Kagome always interfered so they never resolved the issue.

Ayame pouted a moment before saying, "The terms are agreeable." She really had wanted to battle Kagome so that she could show Koga that she would make a better mate for him.

Koga lead the way to an open field near the den everyone else stayed up on top of the hill looking down at the field below with the exception of Kagome who buried her head in Sarah's back, and said, "Tell me when it's over".

Sarah nodded in agreement she couldn't blame her fights never were pretty but this was how things were done in this time period. Koga clearly used his speed to his advantage as InuYasha had used the observation of the humans training to his advantage. Koga was impressed with the improvement of the Hanyu's skills this new member of the group had made great changes in the group. Koga determined that she was the alpha of the group it had once been Kagome, and InuYasha fighting over alpha status, and it switching between the two. InuYasha charged at Koga managing to slice his back open with his claws. He growled, and lunged at InuYasha causing them both to roll in the grass. Finally Koga got the leverage he needed, and used his legs to thrust InuYasha up, and into a nearby tree. Koga used his speed advantage to rush to the tree pinning InuYasha to the tree with no hope for escape. He spent hours pushing InuYasha into the tree very hard demanding he submit.

Eventually it got so late that everyone but Sarah, and Ayame as well as a few other wolves went to bed. It wasn't until the next morning that InuYasha who was truly exhausted finally submitted to Koga. Sarah, and Ayame rushed to InuYasha, and checked to see if he was alright. Koga looked towards the hill only to notice Kagome had gone to bed with everyone else he sighed wondering how he was going to get the love of his life to return his love. It was only after Ayame offered to tend to InuYasha's wounds that Sarah turned to Koga she asked, "Can I see your back?"

Koga turned taking his shirt off Ginta, and Hakkaku rushed over with supplies to clean the wound. Sarah gently cleaned as she did she said, "Human women like to be romanced, like a walk, holding hands, or asking her about herself, and telling her about you. If you take it slow, and allow her to see how you feel she may start to return your feelings."

Koga nodded, and once he was sure she was finished he put his shirt back on to go learn about the woman he truly loved.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Sarah walked into the den with InuYasha, and Ayame in it he had removed his shirt so that she could bandage his ribs. Ayame was nervously fumbling with the bandages when Sarah asked, "Do you need a little help?"

Ayame nodded so Sarah took the bandages, and started wrapping InuYasha's ribs. She watched as Ayame sulked, and turned to leave that is when Sarah asked, "Would you like to join us on our journey to defeat Naraku?"

Ayame smiled replying, "I can come with you?" She had assumed that they wouldn't let her travel with them now that she had no claim on Koga.

Sarah smiled at InuYasha saying, "What do you think I know you could use a demon sparring partner as I am nowhere near as strong as you are. Besides the more help we have the easier it will be to defeat Naraku."

InuYasha looked at Ayame only to notice the slight tint of blush on her checks as well as the scent of arousal in the air. He grinned maybe having these wolves wouldn't be all that bad his only issue was his promise to Keiko. He finally replied, "She's welcome to join our group." He turned to her, and said, "On a more personal note you should know I made a promise to follow my former lover Keiko into hell after Naraku's death."

Sarah, and Ayame both yelled, "That's a promise you're not going to keep." They both looked at each other but Ayame could tell instantly that Sarah had no romantic interest in InuYasha.

InuYasha couldn't help but to smile adding, "We should let the others know Ayame is going to join us." For once in his life he had a family, and he was feeling loved, and cared for.

Once the group was back together they decided that they would spend a few days at the den so both Koga, and InuYasha would have time to fully recover from their injuries.

**~ In The Western Lands With Inu no Taisho ~**

Inu no Taisho's sword had been finished, and what a master piece this sword was the blade had turned out to be a lovely shade of deep purple. He named the sword Takeshi meaning a fierce, violent warrior. His armor had been repaired, and polished back to its former glory. He had the tailor make him a large number of new clothes to wear. His training had progressed to the point where he had gained his full strength back, and he was preparing to head East first thing the next morning.

**~ Elsewhere in The Western Lands ~**

Sesshomaru's letter had arrived his mother opened it, and read the message.

**~ Letter Start ~**

Dearest Mother,

I am somewhat pleased to inform you that Father has returned from the dead. Unfortunately he is under the misguided delusion of finding his soul mate. I have seen the female in question, and she is a human. I knew you should be notified of Father's return as he told me he doesn't plan on informing you of his return until after he has claimed this supposed soul mate as his own. I have done this as my duty to you as your son, and request that you don't inform Father about how you came to know of his existence as I don't wish to feel his wrath for informing you behind his back.

Sincerely,

Your son Lord of the Western lands Sesshomaru

**~ End Letter~**

InuKimi Screamed in pure rage yelling, "First thing he does is pup me, and then after it is in fact the heir to the Western lands. He makes himself scarce building me a castle away from the main castle. Only to return one day with a human woman he rutted with that carries his bastard child. He dies protecting them only to return from the dead with plans to claim a human female to hold the place that is rightfully mine!"

InuKimi paces around her room until she comes to a decision instead of announcing that she knows he's returned. She will get rid of this female before he has a chance to claim her. That way he will have no choice but to reclaim her especially if something were to happen to Sesshomaru. If he could no longer fulfill his duties as Lord the title would return to Inu no Taisho, and he would be in need of a new heir to the Western lands.

The contract her father, and Inu no Taisho had sighed was still valid there was a clause if the first heir fell he would have to pup her again to create a new heir to the throne of the Western lands. An evil grin crossed her face as she liked the idea of being Lady of the Western lands again. She remembered a witch that lived near the North Western border she would make the journey there to get what she needed to insure success. Once everything was taken care of the great dog general Inu no Taisho would once, and for all be hers. She'd make sure this time when she was in heat he'd mark her as mate, and not as a breeding bitch. She would accept nothing less as it was written in the contract he signed with her father. Mating with her more than once for any reason made him honor bound to claim her as his mate. Once she had the position of mate he could have his human as a whore. She could careless what he did as long as she was the Western Lady, and the human was nothing. She was not going to tolerate a human out ranking her. She didn't back when he marked Izzio the bitch who whelped his half-breed son, and she most certainly wasn't about to now. Even if it meant accidentally causing his death yet again if she couldn't have him than that human couldn't either.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

**~ Back With InuYasha's Group ~**

It took two weeks for both Koga, and InuYasha to fully recover from their injuries. In that time a deep bond had formed between InuYasha, and Ayame. While Koga was still working with Kagome their relationship while moving slowly was improving. The group was enjoying a much-needed game before heading back out to collect the remaining jewel shards. They were in the middle of playing freeze tag when the group was ambushed by Naraku, his clones, Saimyōshō, Kagura, and Kanna.

The group sprang into action to combat Naraku but during the fighting the real Naraku got a hold of Kagome as Kagura got a hold of Sarah, and took to the air. Naraku left his clones, and the Saimyōshō to keep the others from following them. Once they were far enough away Naraku called them all back to him as he, and Kagura headed towards his waterfall hideout. As soon as they were higher than the trees Sarah stopped struggling at this point it was silly to keep struggling as falling from this height would mean her death. Kagura asked, "Why have you become so still?"

Sarah replied annoyed, "I can't fly, and falling would mean my death." She mentally wondered if human's of this time period were really that stupid for this demon to ask her that question.

Kagura couldn't help but to chuckle as she watched Kagome continue to struggle in Naraku's grasp just ahead of them. It didn't take long to reach his hideaway behind the waterfall where he quickly put Kagome, and then Sarah with the help Kagura into a jail cell. Sarah glared at him yelling, "I want my phone call. I know my rights I'm entitled to a lawyer. You can't jail me I've done nothing wrong, and have broken no laws." As she looked around the disgusting cell she added, "These conditions are unacceptable I demand better accommodations."

Naraku looked at her oddly before saying, "If I knew you were this mouthy I would have killed you in the field. As for the other things you mentioned I don't know what this phone call thing is, or that lawyer thing you mentioned as well. Now as far as the conditions go I will keep you however I see fit. Besides this look is exactly what I was going for it's supposed to reek of death, and impending doom. I am Naraku, and I need no reason to jail you other than the fact that you simply exist!"

Sarah looked at the woman behind him, and asked, "Why do you help this evil horrid man!" She was truly curious about why anyone would help this creep out.

Naraku's cheeks flushed as Kagura looked at her, and said, "I have no choice he holds my heart." She hated having to confess that he had her heart, and could literally squeeze the life out of her.

Sarah looked at Naraku, and made a sour face before asking, "You love that?" She was confused she had heard of people starting to sympathize with their captors after a while.

Kagura's face cringed from the idea she replied, "No way I don't love him I.I.I." Naraku interrupted her moving over to the nearby shelf grabbing a container, and bringing it over to Sarah saying, "See I actually have her heart in this jar. She does as she's told or she dies."

Naraku carefully put the jar back before issuing Kagura out of the cell. He closed the door saying, "Don't go anywhere while I decide what I want to do with you two women."

Kagome went over to the only opening that looked out into the opening of the cave she sighed saying, "I wonder when InuYasha, and Koga will get here to rescue us."

Sarah looked around the cell she found an old jar, and picked it up instantly getting an idea. She put it in some rusty mud filled water. She spent hours working on it until it looked like Kagura's heart, and then switched jars.

**~ With Naraku ~**

Kagura asked, "Don't you think we should have locked the jail cell?" Naraku chucked replying, "Why bother Kagome never tries to escape, she always waits to be rescued."

**~Back in The Jail Cell ~**

Once she had Kagura's heart in her backpack to use later she started shaking the bars until she got to the door which instantly swung open. Sarah shakes Kagome, and says, "Let's go he left the door open."

Kagome replied, "It's most likely a trap were better off waiting here for Koga, and InuYasha." She knew Naraku well he never did anything without a purpose in mind.

**~ With InuYasha ~**

After the field had been cleared of enemies InuYasha, and Koga led the way following Kagome's scent only to come to a horseshoe-shaped area with over six waterfalls in it. Kagome's scent fanning the area, this was going to take a lot of searching to find the right waterfall. It was then Koga turned, and said, "I sense a Yoki coming in fast from the West."

They all turned West just in time to see Inu no Taisho land nearby. InuYasha's mouth hung open as he asked, "Dad?"

Inu no Taisho smiled at his youngest son, and said, "The gods have given me a second chance at life my son didn't Sesshomaru tell you?"

InuYasha looked sheepish responding, "He did say you had returned but I didn't believe him." He really hadn't he thought it was one of Sesshomaru's twisted jokes.

Inu no Taisho asked, "So what's going on, and where are the other two women that are a part of your group?" It was easy to tell the group was lacking a true Alpha although Koga, and InuYasha seemed to be sharing the role well.

InuYasha, and Koga growled replying, "Naraku took them somewhere over there" pointing to the waterfalls.


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Inu no Taisho looked in the direction the two had pointed, and said, "This is a great place to have a hidden lair. It could take us a while to find it as the group couldn't go Naraku would notice plus he most likely has traps set up in the area at least that is what I would do around a hidden fortress."

InuYasha, and Koga were at a loss of what to do Inu no Taisho was most likely right which meant a search by air to avoid most ground traps, and even that didn't make sure that there wasn't traps set but since most demons didn't take flight it was less likely. It was then Sango suggested using Kirara to do a quick surveillance of the area to which Inu no Taisho offered to aid her between the two they would see if they could at least cut the number of waterfalls they would need to check.

**~Back in Naraku's Lair ~**

Sarah glared at Kagome, and said, "You may be right but sitting here, and waiting for him to return to do god knows what isn't the right answer either Kagome."

Kagome relented she knew Sarah was right waiting in the cell did them both no good who knew what Naraku had planned for them. Taking the chance to try to escape was worth the risk involved, and if they made it out they would be in better shape than before. If they were caught it only meant that Naraku would move up whatever plans he had for them to occur sooner rather than later. Kagome asked, "Did you see how we got here?"

Sarah sighed replying, "Kagura made sure I didn't. They went left I think going that way would be a bad idea so let's try going right."

Kagome nodded in agreement running into Naraku was not good if they were to escape from this place. They wondered the hallways until they came to a room with a little girl in it. She looked quite displeased for some reason. Sarah had decided to try to ask her the way out perhaps she'd help them. So she smiled at the little girl, and said, "How do we get out of here?"

Kagome yelled, "She won't help she's one of Naraku's clones she works for him?" She was pissed off there was no way that Kanna would help them.

Kanna void of emotion looked at Sarah, and said, "My mirror isn't working right." She was upset by the development because without her mirror Naraku would hurt her as she was useless to him.

Sarah bargained with the child saying, "If I somehow manage to repair your mirror will you show us the way out?" She wasn't above trading to make sure they got out safely.

Kanna nodded in agreement while Kagome fumed yelling, "If you fix the blasted thing she will steal your soul, and you will be trapped behind that mirror forever."

Sarah took a sheet off the bed, and covered the glass of the mirror to end Kagome's anger. She looked carefully at the back of the mirror it appeared to be fine. Sarah turned the mirror over moving the sheet so that it only covered the glass. Sarah closely inspected the frame but could find nothing wrong. Sarah turned to Kagome, and said, "Kagome stand behind Kanna there is no point both of us getting sucked into it."

Kagome moved behind Kanna as Sarah removed the sheet from the glass, and had Kanna hold the glass so that both she, and Kanna were in the mirror. The mirror swirled, and in a blink of an eye both Kanna, and Sarah were gone it took the fast reflexes of Kagome to catch the mirror before it landed on the floor where it would have most likely would have shattered.

**~Teleported Elsewhere ~**

Sarah asked, "Are we in the mirror?" She had no idea how this mirror worked, and Kanna did.

Kanna replied, "No this is where the mirror was made perhaps the answer is here."

They walked up to a large mirror, and an old void demon Sarah asked, "Do you know how to fix the mirror?"

He nodded replying, "You must fix the child first, one who is not what she seems to be."

Kanna looked confused as they stood in front of the big mirror she had no reflection where Sarah however not only had a reflection but her reflection showed a beautiful demonness. Kanna said pointing, "Perhaps that is the problem with my mirror."

Sarah looked into the mirror she saw the old man a demonness that stood where she was, and nothing where Kanna was. Sarah asked confused, "What does this mean?"

The old man replied, "This mirror shows the true you Kanna's reflection is missing because her soul was sucked into her mirror; she missed this because she is a void demonness."

Sarah asked, "Can you get her soul back please?"

The old man nodded, and took Kanna, and put her in front of three mirrors he reached into the one that showed her mirror. His arm went into her mirror itself he reached around for a moment before pulling her soul out, and back through both mirrors. He then pushed her soul back into her he turned to Sarah, and said, "You are not human as you think you are."

Sarah watched as he moved the other two mirrors back into place she asked, "Is there anything we can do for you to thank you for your help."

The old void demon replied, "No just be careful fate seems to have a lot in store for you, and most of it is discovering you aren't what you seem to be." Then he pushed them both into the mirror sending them back to Kagome. The old void demon finally allowed himself to reach his eternal rest now having repaid his debt by helping the northern lord's daughter.

**~ Transported Back to Kagome ~**

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as Kanna, and Sarah quickly reappeared in the room. As per their deal Kanna showed them the way out, and left them near the entrance of the lair. Rushing back to her room so she could pretend to not know they had escaped she didn't want to face Naraku's wraith for helping them escape.


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

Sarah, and Kagome walked along the cave wall avoiding the cold water of the fall slowly after several hours they had made it out from behind the wall of water. Sarah was more distracted than usual that old man had said she wasn't human, and the mirror reflected a demonness not her. Had this man told the truth, or was it an illusion, or lie. He had been very helpful but perhaps he had been too helpful Kagome was right about one thing this wasn't the time she was used to, and what his motives were she didn't know. One thing Sarah did know was she had to find out the truth one way, or another from a trusted source. Which meant stopping at well to see what her father had to say about all of this. After hearing from him she'd want reliable information from another source as she wasn't sure if her father's words were going to be the truth, or not.

Kagome asked, "Where to from here Sarah I'm sure the area is covered in traps to prevent entrance or escape."

Sarah snapped from her thoughts, and looked around before saying, "Let's use that tree" (she points) "it looks sturdy enough to climb, and hold both of us. We can use it to tell us which way to go, and where at least some of the traps are. We may have to climb several trees to get out of here in one piece."

Kagome nodded as they both carefully went to the nearby tree, and then climbed up it. Kagome, and Sarah made it as close to the top as they could get sitting on opposite sides of the tree each looking a different directions. Sarah frowned at the number of obvious traps in the area it was sheer luck that they had somehow managed to avoid the few they had passed on the way to the tree. Sarah sighed it looked grim in the directions she could see it was going to be a painfully slow journey to avoid all those traps. She asked, "Do you see anything Kagome the ground looks awful to the north, and east."

Kagome looked down her search area didn't look any better but when she looked up she saw Sango on Kirara heading towards them. Kagome smiled saying, "I think we are going to be rescued from the tree."

Sarah looked where Kagome was looking she saw Sango riding on Kirara heading towards a waterfall to the left. Sarah sighed, "She doesn't see us Kagome I think she is out searching for us or the location Naraku took us to."

Kagome replied, "Well then we better help her find us somehow." Sarah nodded but added, "We need to figure something out that won't alert Naraku of our escape."

Kagome thought for a moment before saying, "Catnip let's see if we have any that will get Kirara over here."

Sarah nodded looking through her backpack for any herbs she found several bags but she couldn't tell them apart so Sarah handed all she found over to Kagome who then looked at each bag sniffing them until she came to the catnip bag but it was empty. Kagome sighed but she hoped there would still be some smell in the bag for the cat to head their way. She opened the bag, and said, "Let's hope this works it seems Kirara got into my supplies, and helped herself."

Kagome waved the empty bag into the air back, and forth letting the scent of the catnip flow in the air on the wind. After a few hours Kirara perked up, and headed towards the smell of her favorite treat. Inu no Taisho noticed the change in the fire cat's course, and followed after her wondering what was going on until he caught a whiff of the scent in the air. He was about to alert Sango when he picked up another scent. He quickly caught up to Sango, and could clearly see two people in the tree. He turned to Sango, and said, "There seem to be to human women in that tree let's check it out."

Sango nodded, and they both moved towards the tree soon Sango made out both Kagome, and Sarah. She turned to Inu no Taisho, and said, "I'll take Kagome, and you carry Sarah Kirara can't carry all three of us."

Inu no Taisho nodded his head as he let Sango go first he didn't want to scare them. Sango went over to the tree, and said, "Back there is InuYasha's father he will be getting Sarah. Kagome you hop on Kirara, and we will go back to the group."

Kagome hopped onto Kirara's back, and held onto Sango as they headed back to the group. As soon as they were out-of-the-way Inu no Taisho came over to the tree, and said, "Sarah I am to take you back to my son InuYasha."

He held his hand out to her she in turn took his hand into hers, and carefully stepped onto the cloud that was surrounding him. As she slowly stepped onto the cloud it moved causing her to trip into his chest. Sarah blushed saying, "Sorry I've never walked on a cloud before."

Inu no Taisho smirked she looked cute before but with the pink tinting her cheeks she was irresistible. He shook his head as his beast riled up reminding him she was human, and would need to be courted. Even though she was their soul mate she would need to love him for her to give herself to him. Once he had full control he smiled, and said, "It's alright no harm done" and after putting his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall he took her back to the group. He took notice of the goose bumps on her skin as he set her down on the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

Once together as a group Inu no Taisho suggested that they head West, and to the Western lands castle where they would be better protected from Naraku. But only after he, and Koga had destroyed the entrance to the lair he didn't want Naraku or anyone else to ever use that lair again. He was lucky that both Sarah, and Kagome remembered where they had come from he seriously didn't want to have to search for the lair. He wanted to destroy the lair quickly and head into the Western lands.

**~ Back With Naraku ~**

Naraku had returned to the cell he had put Kagome, and that mouthy Sarah in only to find it empty. He yelled, "Kagura did you move the prisoners?" He was sure he had left them in this exact cell as it was the worse one. He had chosen that one on purpose hoping it would bring that saddened and fearful scent from Kagome often got when captured.

Kagura replied, "How could I we have been together the whole time." She glared at him sometimes she wondered what he did with his brain at times. How could he expect her to know something he didn't know.

Naraku growled out, "Damn that Sarah bitch is smart if it had just been Kagome we wouldn't have had to lock the door for three days. Kikyo will pay for this lack of information on that Sarah I don't like being in the dark on anything." He felt stupid locking the door would have guaranteed them staying in the cell.

It was then the lair started to shake as it did Naraku rushed to Kanna, and said, "Show me what's going on outside." He had to know why the cavern was shaking as it had never done so before. He needed to know what was going on and what course of action to take.

Kanna showed him using the mirror that outside was Koga, and some other Inu demon, both of them were throwing large boulders at the entrance to the lair. Naraku wondered who the other demon was but was more concerned with the rate the cavern lair was crumbling around them. Naraku picked up Hanna, and said, "We're leaving through the back entrance, and once out we are heading West to collect Kikyo that woman will pay dearly for causing me to lose that lair."

**~ Back With Inu no Taisho ~**

Once they were sure it was safe Koga, and Inu no Taisho returned to the group. Koga pulled Kagome into a hug growling at the stench of Naraku that came from her. InuYasha shook his head at the wolf's behavior even though he understood the wolf not liking the scent of another male on what appeared to be his woman. It was then Inu no Taisho looked at the three women, and asked, "Which one of you lovely women made InuYasha's sword react?"

Sango, and Kagome both pointed at Sarah who stepped forward-looking sheepishly said, "It reacted for me is there something wrong with that?" She had hoped what ever she made happen hadn't angered him for some strange reason. She wasn't in the mood for a fight or to be killed by a demon.

Inu no Taisho borrowed InuYasha's sword, and handed it along with his own sword to Sarah when both swords responded InuYasha was the first to ask, "What is the meaning behind this?" He was really starting to wonder why the swords had reacted to Sarah.

Inu no Taisho replied as he returned InuYasha's sword, "Both of these swords were made from one of my fangs. The only reason they would react to her is if she is my soul mate." He noticed her face flush briefly when what he said had registered in her brain. He was glad that she at least held an attraction to him that would make wooing her a lot easier on him. He most certainly was attracted to her she had the kind of curves he liked in a woman.

The whole group looked surprised that was when Sarah returned the sword to Inu no Taisho she decided to change the subject saying, "I'd hate to sound like Kagome but I need to get a letter to my father through that darn well." What she really wanted was to go back through the well, and never return. She wasn't ready to be married or to have children and she most certainly didn't like a perfect stranger announcing that he was her soul mate.

Kagome smirked saying, "I have been good, and not bugging to go see my family. But I'd like a trip to the well too." She really missed her family, and hadn't seen them in over a month good thing she had told her mother she wouldn't be able to return home for a long time. She was also glad that Sarah had insisted on them doing the G.E.D. test for high school diploma's. This way if she was trapped in her time she'd have an education and be able to attend college. She could also claim the time off had been to see specialists who cured all her medical issues so getting a job would be easier.

Everyone nodded and agreed to stop at the well before going to the castle in the Western lands. It would be a good chance to restock on supplies as well as to rest for a while before entering the battle with Naraku. Being well stocked before entering a battle that could last a long time was necessary as once this battle started leaving for supplies wouldn't be possible. Mainly medical supplies, and healing herbs would take up most of the supplies. The rest would consist of food, water, bedrolls, and clothes. The stop at the Western land castle was more to gain additional troops for the battle ahead.


	24. Chapter 24

Page 23

The first time the group had stopped to rest was when they had reached the border between the Eastern, and Western lands. They had found a nice clearing with a hot spring that was still on the Eastern lands spending the night there would make the journey through the West that much easier on all. Once they stopped the girls all left to bathe they felt they would be better off going as a group.

Inu no Taisho felt his inner beast stir once Sarah had left to bathe the beast thought to him **[you should have just kissed her like I wanted to!] **He thought back (I would have been slapped, and she would have gotten angry with me.) The beast replied **[but then we'd have the memory of her lips and anger is close to passion so we'd have an idea of what she will be like when we finally mate.] **He replied (but then I would have had to apologize and wait until she wasn't angry to try again.)

The beast growled **[your idea of announcing that she was our soul mate went over so well? I could feel the anger pouring from her. I mean were over a century old, and we couldn't come up with anything better it was a lame attempt. She doesn't know or trust us so why wouldn't she be mad for saying what we did.]**

He sighed replying (perhaps you're right I guess our skills in regard to wooing a female are rusty perhaps the other men here can offer some advice on the matter as I'd like to get to mating her as soon as possible.)

The beast purred at the thought of claiming Sarah as his bitch he could tell she was going to be a great mother, and from the level of anger that poured off of her he could also tell that she was a very passionate woman. Which meant only one thing that when it came down to mating her she was going to be beyond satisfying in bed, or anywhere else he cared to claim her. Once his beast had gone quiet he turned to his fellow men, and asked, "Since the direct approach is getting me nowhere I was wondering if you guys could suggest how to woo her? I seem to be a bit rusty in the wooing department."

Miroku turned around, and said, "All I ever do is pat a ladies bottom, and ask her to bear my child usually that leads to me being smacked so I don't think it will be very helpful. I must admit that getting to touch their bottom is always worth the smack I receive."

InuYasha, and Koga glared at him before Koga finally said, "Sarah once suggested that I take it slow with Kagome, and get to know her better. She told me human women like to be romanced, and that they like to know the man cares about them. Progress is much slower than I'd like but Kagome now seems to enjoy being in my arms, I get to hold her hand, and we even kissed once. If I hadn't of followed Sarah's advice I know Kagome, and I would still be just friends."

InuYasha glared at the wolf saying, "Just spar with her the contact between you should get her worked up, and then you can steal a kiss if done right you can claim it was accidental, and then she won't be mad at you." He knew Sarah would make a great sparing partner, and would accept a request to spar.

Inu no Taisho groined at the thought of sparing with her, and their bodies touching. He instantly dismissed the thought as a bad idea until he was sure she was close to matting him as he was sure that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself with close body contact. He thanked the men, and thought of ways to do what Sarah had told Koga if she had helped him with Kagome then it should work for her as well.

**~ At The Hot Spring With The Girls ~**

They all took turns getting undressed, and then getting into the water. Each one kept watch while they washed the dirt from traveling off their bodies. Ayame smiled, and said, "I think InuYasha is going to ask me to mate with him soon."

Kagome seemed surprised but said, "I am happy for you Ayame I'd like Koga to court me but all we do is hold hand, or kiss on the lips. I'm not sure what to do it seems like we are stuck in a pattern."

Sarah replied, "Your problem is easy to solve you didn't have a perfect stranger tell you he's your soul mate. All you have to do Kagome is kiss him passionately I believe Koga just is waiting for you to be ready."

Sango added, "I think Sarah is right he is completely devoted to you, and desires you he doesn't wish to push you to fast too soon. Unlike a certain monk we all know that it seems will never learn that grabbing a woman's ass isn't the way to get her to bear his child. Speaking of which who's turn is it to throw a rock at him as I believe he is here watching us."

Everyone else pointed to Ayame who picked up a small rock, and threw it in the direction of his scent as soon as the rock disappeared from sight a loud ouch was heard along with the response, "Ladies honestly the men asked me to check on you I wasn't trying to peak."

Once the girls finished bathing, and had gotten redressed into clean clothes they headed back to camp to join the men. All of them shaking their head at Miroku as they past him rubbing the welt on his head from where the rock had hit him. They all agreed that the hentai monk would never learn, and more likely than not would never have any woman bear his child.


	25. Chapter 25

Page 24

Ayame walked over, and sat next to InuYasha as Sango dragged the injured monk back into the camp site. Kagome walked over to Koga blushing, and kissed his lips shyly before asking, "Do you think we can start courting?"

Koga responded, "We are courting Kagome I thought you understood this?" He was really concerned that she truly didn't understand what courting meant he most certainly didn't want to have the talk with her. He also didn't want to ask any of the other demons to explain courting rituals to her.

Kagome became frustrated, and grabbed Koga kissing his lips once he responded to her kiss she ran her tongue along his lips causing him to allow her entrance into his mouth. Koga was in heaven he eagerly responded to her forwardness, and realized that she had asked him for more intimate interactions. When Kagome pulled away her face was very red Koga grinned, and said, "No worries love we can do more of that." He most definitely couldn't wait for more of what she had given him.

Inu no Taisho approached Sarah, and said, "Perhaps we started on the wrong foot I'd like to get to know you, and be friends what do you say?" He wasn't planning on taking no for an answer he was going to find a way to keep her around him if necessary until they became friends.

Sarah saw no reason to deny his request so she said, "Alright we can become friends but just so you know I am not going to be mating anyone unless I love them soul mate or not." She wanted him to know that this was just a friendship and nothing else she found it was best to be clear with the opposite sex.

Inu no Taisho nodded his head replying, "That's fair enough all I ask is that you at least give me a chance." He was hopeful that with time she'd grow to love him. He seriously hoped that soon they would be sharing affection like Kagome and Koga were he most definitely couldn't wait.

Sarah nodded her head of course she wasn't going to let him know that she found him to be quite hot looking. She found her mind wondering on thoughts of things she could do with that sexy body of his. Even so she wanted to love, and be loved by the person who was to be her mate, or husband. Sarah worried for a moment if InuYasha was his son that meant that he had experience in sex, and she didn't although she had read books on the subject she never had gotten any experience.

Inu no Taisho returned to sitting next to the guys as he watch Sarah return to the where the girls were. He sighed this was going to take longer than he wanted it to. He groaned as he thought of all the cold showers, and relief he'd have to seek from himself. Inu no Taisho didn't want to seek out a female to sate his lust on; he knew as a human female that Sarah wouldn't understand if he did. Although he did wonder why it was that she carried no scent other than the smell of peaches that all the girls seem to carry as well. He sat near the monk mainly because he was the only other male that didn't have a woman in his arms.

Miroku grinned saying, "I don't blame you she looks nice based on the look of her backside I'd say her bottom is much like Sango's nice, and firm." He of course couldn't help but to notice woman's bottoms they were his weakness. But then again the female body was his true weakness and the rare moments he got to enjoy it he relished.

Inu no Taisho growled out, "You will not touch what is mine!" He most definitely didn't like the fact the monk had looked but the thought that he touched her made his blood boil. He fought his beasts urge to make an example of the Monk but knew she wouldn't understand.

Miroku replied, "I would never go after a taken woman I do have my morals." He did have some honor despite his afflicted hand he had never touched a married woman. He always wondered how he managed to avoid the women who were spoken for.

Inu no Taisho glared at him saying, "Keep it that way or you will be one dead monk never having achieved getting a woman to bear your child." His beast had claimed her and so had he, she was going to be his.

Sango's face grew with concern as she asked Sarah, "Do you think Miroku is alright over there Inu no Taisho looks like he could kill him." She was highly concerned the man looked like he could kill the Monk at any moment.

Sarah looked at her, and then the Monk saying, "I'm sure Miroku is smart enough to avoid getting killed by a demon."

Sango asks, "Can we go over there I'd feel better if we were I know Inu no Taisho wouldn't hurt him with you there." She was really worried about him she couldn't understand why she cared for him but she did.

Sarah nodded she didn't want Sango to stress out with worry over the Monk she obviously cared for him. So the two of them headed over, and sat between the guys where Sarah asked, "What's going on here?" She looked at the two of them like they were both children because at the moment she felt one if not both were acting that way.

Inu no Taisho replied, "Nothing just reminding the Monk to keep his hands off of you." He was working hard at settling his beast down as he knew she'd be mad if he attacked the monk in anger she wasn't a demon and wouldn't understand his claim especially since they only agreed to be friends.

Sarah glared at him, and said, "I can handle myself besides he's never once had his hands on me. Sango, and Kagome make sure of that. Besides I can protect myself from the Monk if needed I don't need your protection from him."

Inu no Taisho's beast riled up more at the display of dominance from his alpha bitch. He quickly managed to regain control reminding his beast stating that she was only asserting that she could protect herself against the monk. He moved closer to her, and gently explained, "I am an Inu demon we tend to be over protective of our perspective mates. Even when we have agreed to friendship for the future mates benefit."

Sarah nodded, and after a while they all went to sleep for the night Inu no Taisho sat near her on guard to make sure no harm came to her during the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Page 25

At some time during the night Sarah started to shiver from the cold the seasons were changing, and her clothes were no longer warm enough. Inu no Taisho couldn't let her suffer his inner beast wouldn't allow it. He gently picked her up in an effort to prevent waking her, and wrapped her in the warmth of his body, and clothes.

He loved how she instantly nuzzled into him for his warmth just as he was about to move some hair from her face he heard her mumble something about no perverted thoughts as she disliked a lumpy bed. He couldn't help but to chuckle lightly all his effort to not wake her had been in vain. His beast however was thrilled that she trusted him enough to stay, and accept his warmth it was an encouraging sign that once she knew him things would progress quickly.

Soon it was morning Sarah was the first to wake shortly before InuYasha, and Kagome as they passed each other InuYasha said, "Geez wench bathe more often you reek of mangy wolf."

Kagome glared at him, and replied, "InuYasha sit sit sit sit!" She couldn't understand what InuYasha's problem was even to her nose Koga didn't smell bad.

Sarah watched as InuYasha face planted into the ground, and the hole he was in continued to get deeper each time she said sit. Sarah couldn't help but to shake her head she wondered when InuYasha would ever learn not to anger Kagome it always lead to a painful face plant to the ground. As soon as InuYasha had recovered from his punishment they all headed to the bone eaters well in the InuYasha Forest. By the time they had arrived at the bone eaters well it was afternoon Sarah sat next to Kagome, and quickly wrote down.

**~ Note ~**

Dad, I am here with some guy named Inu no Taisho he claims to be my soul mate, and this other demon told me that I wasn't human. I'd like some answers from you, and I expect the truth. I plan on verifying anything you tell me as I doubt I will ever be able to go through this well again. I am hoping that some how I will get to see you, and mom again but it's not looking good unless I some how live 500 years.

Your daughter Sarah

**~End Note ~**

Once she was done Sarah put it in an envelope then sealing the envelope shut. She handed the letter to Kagome asking her to wait for a reply from her father before returning through the well. Kagome nodded putting the letter in her back pack along with the G.E.D tests the two of them had taken. Soon enough Kagome jumped into the well, and the light flashed leaving everyone in the clearing around the well to await her return. It took longer than anyone had planned so they all went to the village for the night.

The next morning after breakfast they all returned to the well once there InuYasha jumped in to hurry Kagome along much to Koga's displeasure. Once InuYasha returned with Kagome, Koga grabbed her from his arms, and spent the next half hour holding her close, and growling at anyone that tried to get near her. Once Kagome had gotten Koga to calm down enough to let her go she went to Sarah, and handed her a letter, and then handed a second letter to Inu no Taisho before returning to comfort Koga more. Sarah was the first to open her letter from her father.

**~ Letter to Sarah ~**

Dearest daughter,

Inu no Taisho is the man who I promised you to when you were just a baby. That promise included him choosing a husband for you. Second the man you talked to was right you are not human you are an Inu demonness but your mother, and I made your demon dormant, and placed a transformation spell on you that would conceal your true appearance as there aren't many demons in the time we were in. Your mother, and I felt it was best to hide you from the world we always had plans to tell you when you graduated high school. I hope you aren't too mad at us we did this out of love.

Love,

Mom and Dad

**~End Letter ~**

Sarah crumpled up the letter, and threw it into the fire they had started nearby for breakfast. Once she was sure it had burned enough from the dying embers that remained from the morning's fire she started stomping on the remains of the letter yelling, "Die evil thing die!"

Miroku sniffed saying, 'That reminds me of when I dis…um accidently threw Kagome's evil book into the fire. Sniff sniff it was the most won…tragic thing I ever saw."

Inu no Taisho shook his head as he opened his letter, and read it. It seemed to him that the monk would truly never learn, and anything that spoke to opposite of what he wanted would be declared as evil.

**~ Letter to Inu no Tashio ~**

Dear Sir,

Please take good care of our daughter her mother worries so. I wish you luck mating her as she is quite the alpha bitch, and has often tested my place as her alpha. She can be quite stubborn, and often refuses to submit it would be helpful to you if you found a way to waken her inner demon.

Her mother and I placed a dormancy spell on her inner demon to curb her demon tendencies as there currently aren't many demons around in this time period. We also placed a concealing spell on her appearance so that she would blend in with the humans of this time period. She has been trained as if she were to become a Lady we had held hope of finding your family tree, and giving her over to you or your descendants upon her high school graduation.

Thanks for your time Sakoda Nakamaro

**~ End Letter ~**


	27. Chapter 27

Page 26

Inu no Taisho looked over at Sarah his inner beast all railed up at the thought of getting this alpha bitch to submit to him. He knew how to deal with female demonness, and getting them to submit. All he knew about her was that her father referred to her as a bitch which made her either a dog, or wolf demon.

Perhaps he'd ask Koga for tips just in case she was wolf demonness he didn't have any experience with taming wolf demonness. However taming this particular female was proving to be quite the challenge for him he didn't need to woo InuYasha's mother she had instantly wanted him. Until he could find someone to awaken her inner beast he would have to court her as if she were human. She was his, and he wasn't going to wait to get things moving forward.

The group had decided it would be best to head to the Western land palace to gather an army to fight against Naraku as the jewel was almost complete. It was time to face Naraku, and end this quest for the jewel once, and for all. It was an uneventful trip to the palace but upon the arrival to the gates of the wall that surrounded the palace. The gate was closed, and there were four male demons standing guard in front of the gate. They step in front of the gate preventing entrance into the palace until Inu no Taisho steps forward he says, "Let us pass."

The guards step out-of-the-way, and both saying, "Right away sir!" They instantly stepped aside and opened the gate of the sire of the current Lord.

They enter the main doors to the palace only for a woman to rush forward to hug Inu no Taisho saying, "When did you return dear we must talk about the minor formality of re-mating each other as soon as possible that way our poor son Sesshomaru can finally have some siblings."

Inu no Taisho's face fell this most certainly made his task of romancing Sarah much harder. He sighed replying, "InuKimi we are not going to re-mate with each other, I have been told I have a soul mate, and I plan on pursuing her."

InuKimi walks over to where the women from the group are looks them over, and then says, "You're going to mate one of those scrawny little human women. Really Inu no Taisho I thought you grew past your mating a human phase when you accidentally sired that stupid bastard son of yours. I mean really you think you would have learned your lesson breeding with a human female only gets you a brainless pup."

Now Sarah was pissed she could live with this woman calling her scrawny because as for as Sarah was concerned her opinion didn't matter. But to call her friend InuYasha stupid and brainless without even knowing him was something different all together. She stormed over to the women, and said, "I don't know who you are nor do I care but you will not insult my friend. I for one know he is not brainless, or stupid."

InuKimi glared at her saying, "Wench you should know your place you're a mere human, where I am Lady of the Western lands at least until my son takes a mate."

Sarah glared back at her, and started poking her saying, "You're no Lady a true Lady isn't so heartless, and cruel to others."

InuKimi growled, "Wench I suggest you back off before I seriously hurt you. You are seriously no match for a demonness."

It was then that Inu no Taisho stepped in front of Sarah his eyes starting to bleed red growling, "You will not threaten what is mine bitch!"

InuKimi stepped back rolled her eyes saying, "Really Inu no Taisho you can do so much better than that slip of a girl. Really she's not even a woman yet, and you want to court her. Really this is a new low even for you when will you stop this foolishness, and come back to my bed where you belong."

Inu no Taisho groined at his former mate she was going to make things difficult for him. Sarah however was gaining his beasts favor she was defending his pup like a true alpha bitch should that was one thing he never liked about InuKimi she never truly understood what it meant to be an alpha bitch but he had needed her father for an alliance to win a war.

Her father had need her to be given to a Lord for breeding as she had given her innocence away in a moment of passion to the man she loved. But he had never returned to claim her properly, and without Inu no Taisho using her to bear him an heir she would never be able to gain a mate. As most male demons preferred to have an innocent female unless they had been proven to be able to bear strong powerful sons. Right now he almost regretted making the deal the only good thing that had come out of the deal was his son Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho started to move Sarah towards the hall where he knew his son's office to be when InuKimi said, "Inu no Taisho seriously she's way too young. I bet the little girl doesn't even know how to kiss a man. She most certainly doesn't know how to pleasure one or how to keep his interest in bed."

If Sarah was angry before now she was fuming mad this woman dared to not only call her a little girl but questioned her. Sure normally Sarah wouldn't of cared what she thought or said but right now she was angry beyond belief and she wasn't thinking rationally. Sarah stormed over to InuKimi, and gave her a cold hard stare that caused the demonness to shiver slightly. If Sarah had been anything other than human InuKimi would have been worried about her safety.

Sarah turned to Inu no Taisho who was right next to InuKimi glaring at her. She stormed over to him, and crashed her lips onto his taking Inu no Taisho by surprise. She stepped into him tilted her head their lips melded together caressing each other's lips in a passionate kiss. Sarah stepped away with butterflies in her stomach a blush tinting her checks she turned to InuKimi who was standing there stunned, and said, "I can to kiss bitch."

Inu no Taisho was floored his beast however was in heaven he had just gotten his first kiss from the female that would be his mate in the near future. If this kiss was any indication to what was to come he was going to be a very happy Inu demon. Inu no Taisho could still feel his heart racing, and the blood rushing through his veins, and the heat in his loins from the intense kiss. He could still feel how silky soft her lips were against his, and how she took charge of things by taking possession of him. whether she knew it or not Sarah was acting on her basic instincts, and showing the female threating to take her male that she was no competition. Once he left the group in Sesshomaru's office Inu no Taisho went off to find a source of cold water.


	28. Chapter 28

Page 27

InuKimi stormed off to the witch that Sesshomaru kept on staff to make truth elixirs, and other potions for torturing prisoners. She was going to get something that would make him see what a child this human female was. InuKimi wasn't going to be happy until there was no competition because as of now this girl was serious competition she could easily scent the arousal that was coming from Inu no Taisho after the woman had kissed him.

While they waited for Inu no Taisho to return Sarah mentally kicked herself for what she had done in anger. Why had she kissed him not that she didn't like it in fact her lips still tingled from the encounter. She also had a huge wave of emotions combined with thoughts of what else she could do with the sexy man she hardly knew.

Sure they had gotten to know each other a little during the journey to the Western lands but she still didn't know him well. This new development with Sesshomaru's mother was a dilemma she had to decide if it was worth the headache to allow him to continue to pursue her. The only question now was if there was going to be competition from one, or two women since it seem that while Sesshomaru, and InuYasha shared a father they didn't share a mother. She most definitely wasn't about to be the other woman no matter what. So Sarah asked, "Ok what's with this InuKimi Lady, and what about your mom InuYasha?"

InuYasha replied, "My mother passed away a long time ago Sarah she was human much like you. I don't know much about InuKimi other than she, and Inu no Taisho had a breeding contract for her to produce him an heir. My mother had told me that he had fallen in love with her kindness, and warmth something InuKimi couldn't give him. They were married by human terms but after I was born they were making plans to go through a mating ceremony until Inu no Taisho realized that InuKimi would kill her if he did. So they had decided not to go through with it leaving InuKimi as Lady of the western lands the title is truly all she really wants."

Koga decided to speak up saying, "You do realize that by kissing him like that for whatever your reasons were you have agreed to his courtship. He will not only be expecting more affection from you but he will be expecting to share a bed with you tonight."

Sarah groaned what had she gotten herself into she really needed to learn how to control her temper. It was fortunate that she didn't have too long to stew as Inu no Taisho had returned entering the office with a smug look on his face. At this point Sarah just wanted to bury her face into her hands, and hide. Inu no Taisho taking note of the extreme blush on Sarah's face he decided to cut the tension saying, "Let's go to the dining room I'm sure you all are hungry after the long journey to the place."

They all followed Inu no Taisho into the dining room sitting where he had instructed them to sit. Shortly after all were seated Sesshomaru had joined them along with his mother. She quietly sat near her son as she had put something in the food to be sent to both her son, and the human female. It was a potion that would make them both become sick enough to have to go to the infirmary where the medicine they would give them for the stomach ache they had. Then ingredients in the medication would trigger them to regress into a child.

InuKimi would then make sure a horrible accident had occurred to both of them. Then Inu no Taisho would have no choice but to re-pup her to create a new heir to the Western lands, and this time the only way she was allowing him to touch her was if he claimed her as a mate. InuKimi decided to try to anger Sarah while waiting for her to eat the fruit, and vegetables that had been coated in potion. InuKimi said, "So whore how many men have you given pleasure based on that kiss you gave it's obvious you are an experienced woman."

Inu no Taisho growled at the comment although he was curious about Sarah's answer. Sarah once getting a handle on herself said, "One doesn't have to be a whore to gain experience in kissing. There are many ways to gain the skill most of which can be done through observation. Besides as a true Lady I don't kiss, and tell. How about you bitch how many men have you kissed."

InuKimi glared at the girl she was beyond pissed openly growling at her but settled herself quickly when she found her growl had been matched by Inu no Taisho. She secretly gloated when the food arrived soon he would belong to her, and there wasn't a thing this human could do to stop her. She decided then that the accident wouldn't occur to this girl until after Inu no Taisho had claimed her as a mate to produce a new heir to the Western lands now she wanted this female to die knowing that she had gotten Inu no Taisho into her bed.

Sarah saw the food, and instantly went to the sushi she loved the stuff but her father didn't like her eating the raw fish for some strange reason. InuKimi smirk as she watched her son eat his raw meat but her face fell as she watched the human eat the raw fish last she had checked humans eat their meat cooked. Inu no Taisho was surprised to say the least to see his future mate eating the raw fish he was under the impression that humans eat cooked meat. Perhaps in her time raw fish was eaten by humans, and her parents wanted their daughter to get the nutrition there was in the raw meat. A growing demonness needed lots of raw meat to develop, and mature on time.

Everyone turned their head as they heard a loud groan come from Sesshomaru. Sarah didn't like the look on InuKimi's face she instantly knew that she had something to do with Sesshomaru's illness. Sarah wondered for a moment how his own mother could do something to harm him. She didn't know him but as Inu no Taisho's son he was a member of her pack based on what she had been told by InuYasha, and Koga. She wasn't about to let something happen to a member of her pack besides she kind of liked the idea of getting to know Sesshomaru. If she was going to mate Inu no Taisho she wanted to be a part of his family not the reason for a rift created between him, and his sons. When the groan got louder Sarah said, "I think he should be looked at by someone he seems sick."

Inu no Taisho agreed with her his son did seem as if he was sick. He picked Sesshomaru up out of the chair to take him to the healers. He wasn't surprised when Sarah left the table to follow him there to make sure they could fix whatever was wrong with Sesshomaru. Despite his worry for his son his beast was thrilled with the behavior of his future mate.


	29. Chapter 29

Page 28

After placing his son on the futon for the healers to fix whatever was wrong with him Inu no Taisho left to go find out what happened. Sarah had stayed behind with Sesshomaru watching the healers work on him while he groaned in pain. Sesshomaru growled at her saying, "Go away wench I don't need you here. I don't have the same affection for human wenches that afflicts my father."

Sarah sighed but continued to sit there finally saying, "Your father wanted me to stay with you." She had seen the look he had given her he wasn't sure if it was for her protection or his sons.

Sesshomaru groaned he knew she was right he had seen the look his father had given her. That didn't mean he had to like the fact she was there. The healer finally returned with a drink for Sesshomaru saying, "This should settle your stomach my lord."

Sarah watched as he drinks the mixture down as soon as the cup was empty there is a big scream, and a large white puff of smoke. Sarah rushed to the bed while the healer rushed out to get the head healer. Once she got there she only could find a small bundle in the bed which she promptly picked up. She looked down at the cutest baby she had ever seen. When the elderly healer entered the room she tried to approach the bed but Sarah glared at her saying, "You're not getting any closer until his father returns."

She smiled at her, and said, "I promise I only wish to look the young lord over you can even hold him the whole time." She knew any woman who's mothering instincts kicked in as quickly as this young woman's had was one to be cautious with.

Sarah didn't like this somehow what they had given Sesshomaru had caused his change. She eventually nodded her head while he started to suck her finger. The elderly healer saw nothing wrong with the young lord other than his age change so she turned to the other healer, and asked, "Emi what did you give him?"

Emi replied, "Only herbs to sooth his stomach ache. The ones from our garden that you told me work well on stomach issues Hitomi." She knew she grabbed the right ones she had used these herbs for months.

Hitomi glared at her, and said, "Go get some clothes that will fit the young Lord. He appears to be the age at which he can eat solids, and crawling." She knew Emi did nothing wrong but she was angry the treatment had caused this change.

Emi left to retrieve the clothing need for the young Lord from the tailor. Shortly after her departure Inu no Taisho returned to find an Inu pup curled up in Sarah's arms sleeping. He took a deep breath, and found that this pup was his son Sesshomaru. The sight before him was breath-taking his future mate holding his pup. He knew then he was going to have a huge challenge restraining his beast. She looked absolutely radiant holding the pup he slowly approached, and asked, "What happened?"

Hitomi replied, "Best I can guess is a potion, or curse set to activate when given herbs that cure stomach issues."

Inu no Taisho growled, "Someone is planning on taking the West by making the Lord week? No one harms what's mine! I will take his place as Lord until he can return to his position."

Sarah yelled, "You'll do no such thing if I were plotting that is exactly what I would want. Put InuYasha in charge until Sesshomaru can return to duty."

Inu no Taisho was surprised by the suggestion the thought never once crossed his mind to place InuYasha in charge of the Western lands. Now that he thought about it her suggestion held merit perhaps this was a plot to have him retake the throne but if he named InuYasha as the current heir until Sesshomaru could return. He could watch things unfold from the sidelines without being distracted by duties of the Western lord. Perhaps he could figure out exactly who all was behind this attack on his son.

He shook his head as his son growled at the idea of InuYasha ruling the Western lands. He finally said, "She has a point son this does seem to be a plot to put me back into a position of power. A hanyu can run the Western lands until we can figure out how to return you to your old self. In the meantime Sarah, and I will take good care of you, and protect you well."

Sesshomaru growled more Sarah flicked her finger on his nose asking, "Do you got a better idea Mr. grumpy?" He glared at her slightly surprised by her punishing him like a pup from it's mother.

Sesshomaru thought about it while his body was venerable he still had his mind, and despite the suggestion came from a human wench it held merit. The same with the idea of Sarah caring for him until he could do so she had already protected him once. He knew he was safe in her arms he couldn't say that for anyone else with in the Western palace besides his father. InuYasha running things much to his displeasure at the idea of the hanyu being in the palace, or his office was a good plan, and put his father in a better place to protect him as well as find a cure. Reluctantly Sesshomaru shook his head no to her question relenting to just enjoy the warmth of her arms.

Inu no Taisho grinned saying, "You look good holding my pup. I can't wait to see you holding one of our own." He really couldn't wait to see her holding their pup. His beast was loving this image and flooding his mind with what was involved in making a pup.

Sarah rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru groaned causing Sarah to say, "Leave it to a male to pervert something as innocent as holding a baby into making babies. He may look like a real baby but until he is grown up no more talking like that we both know he understands what is said."

Inu no Taisho didn't like this turn of events one bit this meant a delay in claiming what was his. He leaned over, and kissed her cheek, and said, "I will not stop courting you just because of his change but I will promise not to do anything embarrassing in front of my son."

Sarah sighed, and while she disliked the idea she couldn't blame him any she herself wanted to kiss his lips again like they had done earlier. She finally replied, "That seems acceptable I shall agree to that."

With everything settled they went to gather the group back up, and into Sesshomaru's study so that everyone could be filled in, and plans of the extermination of Naraku could be continued.


	30. Chapter 30

Page 29

In Sesshomaru's office they decided to announce InuYasha as temporary Lord in the morning as it was late in the evening. They each paired up, and went to a room minus the slayer, and the monk. The monk had to share with Shippo, and Sango shared with Rin to make sure the monk would keep his distance.

Inu no Taisho escorted Sarah to their room after ensuring all members of the group had been settled into their rooms. Emi caught up to them before they entered the room, and said, "I have placed a crib, and some clothes for the young Lord in your room." She bowed, and continued on her way down the hall.

Inu no Taisho felt Sarah tense slightly as he moved her into the room. To ease her stress he said, "No worries we will just be sharing the bed to sleep in Sarah." He could tell she wasn't ready to be intimate with him yet even though he couldn't wait he would for her benefit.

Sarah nodded too nervous to trust her own voice she was stunned by the beauty of the room, and the massive size of the bed. Inu no Taisho gently closed the door behind them, and pointed to a screen saying, "You can change behind that, and there should be clothes your size in the dresser over there."

Sarah nodded before looking in the dresser only to find several different sizes of kimonos. She proceeded to look in the drawers, and found something comfortable for Sesshomaru to sleep in. She changed him much too Inu no Taisho's displeasure. Sarah rolled her eyes, and said, "He has an infant's body there is no reason to be jealous will you act this way when it's our own son?"

Inu no Taisho was about to respond until he realized what she had said. As the thoughts of what her words implied meant a grin started to creep across his face. As Sarah realized what she had said, and what meaning it held the grin turned into a smirk from the blush that tinted her cheeks. Inu no Taisho leaned to her ear, and whispered, "I don't think you're ready for what is required to make that happen yet Sarah." He nibbled on her ear loving the goose bumps it created before adding, "You should change as well."

Sarah finally found something decent to wear to sleep in she slipped behind the screen, and slipped into a nightgown. Inu no Taisho watched as clothes hung onto the screen all he could see was her silhouette but from the amount of clothes on the screen he could tell she was nude behind the screen. He watched the nightgown go over her head, and her slowly immerge from behind the screen with the deepest blush on her cheeks. Inu no Taisho was thoroughly aroused by his female he couldn't wait to claim her. He excused himself to the hot springs where shortly after entering a loud howl was heard. When he exited he was in nothing but pajama bottoms hoping to spark her desire for him.

Sarah's mouth hung open, and drool started to run out of her mouth from the site he was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about him seemed perfect as he approached her he took a hold of the necklace, and said, "I can remove this if you allow me to place a courting mark on you." He loved the way she was looking at him it was a very encouraging sign.

He placed a finger to her lips, and added, "Before you reply I need you to know the mark will hurt but once there all will know you're to be my mate, and will not dare to harm you. Courting is strictly for your benefit to see that I can protect, and provide for both you, and any pups we have. We will not mate until you are ready to submit to me as your alpha."

Sarah was surprised but liked the idea of finally having the necklace off so she nodded her head yes. Inu no Taisho smirked saying, "I suggest you lay down on the bed, and give me access to your neck." Sarah lay down, and barely gave him access he grinned as he had enough access but he could tell she truly hadn't submitted to him as her alpha.

He kissed and licked the spot then rubbed his fangs against it until the tension in her shoulder had left. Once her shoulder had relaxed some he bit into it causing her to scream in pain. He drank some blood, and as he did he noticed her scent it was actually the scent of peaches. He licked the wound on her shoulder, and then licked her tears away. He whispered to her, "I promise when I claim you as mate it will feel good. I will more than make up for this pain I promise you this Sarah."

He removed the chain shortly after the necklace was gone Sarah pushed him away she was overwhelmed with all the smells flooding her senses. She curled up into a ball in the corner saying, "Too much". She covered her ears with her hands Inu no Taisho scooped her up, and held her closely to his body. He could sense that she was overwhelmed, and confused he assumed it meant that her inner demon was finally awakening from its slumber.

He laid both of them down in the bed as he comforted her saying, "No worries my love this will pass but to be sure I will have the healer look you over in the morning." He had no idea marking her would do this to her if he had known he would have had the healer in the room when he marked her.

Sarah nuzzled her head into his chest it protected her ears from the many noises, and his scent kept out the many others that were flooding her senses. Once she wasn't so overwhelmed she fell asleep quickly as she felt extremely tired for some reason.

Sesshomaru fell asleep shortly after her his infant body needing more rest than he was used to. Inu no Taisho now content once he was sure she was sleeping allowed himself to join her in the realm of dreams.


	31. Chapter 31

Page 30

At some point during the night Sarah could clearly hear a soft whimpering coming from the direction of Sesshomaru. Despite her own discomfort she got up, and went to his crib once there she picked him up. He seemed caught in a nightmare so she did what her mother used to do when she was little. She carried him into bed with them, and rubbed his back until the whimpering stopped. Once she was sure he was calmed down she allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

Sesshomaru was impressed at some point he had woken up from the night terrors that had plagued him as a pup. He could easily sense Sarah's distress but she had put his needs before her own, and ensured that he was calm, and at ease before allowing herself to return to dream land. Sesshomaru loved her peach scent, and could tell now that she most definitely wasn't a human what exactly she was he wasn't sure but now he could see himself with a female exactly like her. As soon as he returned to normal he was going to tell his father that he approved of his mating with Sarah. He scooted closer to her warmth, and comfort knowing that no matter what she'd protect him even if it was from his own dreams.

Inu no Taisho woke early the next morning to find his normally cold son cuddled into his mate much like you'd find a pup doing with its mother, and he couldn't help but to swell with male pride. The Kami's had picked his soul mate well, and he was more than thrilled that she was so willing to accept his sons as her own.

He quickly got dressed, and brought Emi to their bed chamber to check Sarah out. Once Emi confirmed his suspicions about her inner beast awakening, and advising him to keep things low-key until she got used to all the sounds, smells, and sights that would be flooding her senses.

Inu no Taisho rejoined her in bed, and nudged her awake. Sarah opened her eyes as soon as she was awake enough she handed Sesshomaru to his father before going behind the screen to get dressed for the day. He took her to the group, and said, "Sarah is a demon her inner beast had been made dormant, and is waking up so we need to keep her from becoming overwhelmed."

The group went to the large field where all that occupied the palace had gathered for a meeting by Inu no Taisho. Inu no Taisho stepped forward, and said, "My son Sesshomaru is now unable to run the Western lands." He walked over to Sarah, and pointed to little Sesshomaru saying, "Until I figure out how to reverse this I have decided to appoint InuYasha as Lord of the Western lands. I am going to stay focused on protecting my son, and my soon to be mate Sarah."

Everyone took it well with the exception of InuKimi she got up fuming mad yelling, "You can't do that Inu no Taisho the title of Western lord is yours not that Hanyu's." She turned to Sarah, and said, "You'll be returning my son to me now whore."

Sarah glared at her replying, "He is mine to care for besides I wouldn't trust you to care for him properly. I am sure you're behind why he has night terrors."

InuKimi growled saying, "I had nanny's care for him like a real Lady of the lands is supposed to. I most definitely didn't carry him around on my hip like some common nurse maid."

Sarah poked her replying, "I think caring for one's own child is very honorable, and if you want a nanny it's still your responsibility to make sure your child is cared for properly. Now I want to know what gives you the right to call me a whore."

InuKimi smirked saying, "Well I can tell by your scent that you slept with both Inu no Taisho, and Sesshomaru last night. Only a whore would share a bed with two men at once."

Sarah slapped InuKimi across the face replying, "Just because I shared a bed with two men doesn't mean anything happened with either. Just look at your son he is an infant how could you even think that way."

InuKimi was about to slap her back when Inu no Taisho caught her hand growling out, "You will not harm what is mine. I happen to think that Sesshomaru is safe with Sarah, and he agrees with me on this."

InuKimi pouted, and looked at her son asking, "You don't trust your own mother?" Sure her son was right in his assessment of her but that didn't make it hurt less.

Sesshomaru snuggled into Sarah, and growled at his mother. When it came to his safety, and comfort he knew she would make sure he was taken care of. He wasn't sure if he could truly say that about his own mother. Inu no Taisho glared at InuKimi asking, "Now what issue do you have with InuYasha taking his place?"

InuKimi yelled, "It's your title not his, he can't have it when it belongs to you, and your heir Sesshomaru."

Inu no Taisho smirked saying, "But it's not my title its Sesshomaru's as he took my place, and now that he is unable to fulfill his duties the duties of the Western lord fall onto either Sesshomaru's heir, or my next oldest son. To my knowledge Sesshomaru doesn't even have a mate let alone an heir so the title then falls to InuYasha at least until Sesshomaru is able to return to his duties." Inu no Taisho was starting to lose his patient's with his pup's mother it was then he realized that the demonic energy a fight would create could overwhelm Sarah's senses. He turned to Ayame, and said, "Take Sarah, and Sesshomaru away from here."

Ayame nodded as she took Sarah into the palace Kagome, and Sago went with her as Koga didn't want Kagome anywhere near the place a fight was going to happen. Once Sarah was gone InuKimi smirked saying, "What's wrong Inu no Taisho afraid your human whore will be hurt or perhaps she is still tired from servicing you last night."

Inu no Taisho growled out, "Only thing I did to her last night was to place a courtship mark on her neck. Unlike you InuKimi she is still innocent, and wasn't ready of that kind of intimate activity yet. Unlike you I will not force myself on her she will be ready soon enough."

InuKimi growled loudly, "Why don't you want me I'm ten times the woman she is!"

Inu no Taisho slapped her across the face saying, "I suggest you leave the western lands before I decide your life holds no value bitch. It's only because of the fact that you whelped our son that I am allowing you to leave here with your life today."

InuKimi huffed, and turned to leave she would get what she wanted but for now leaving was in her best interests.


	32. Chapter 32

Page 31

Once she was gone he made sure all the rest returned to their duties. InuYasha asked, "Are you sure it was smart to let her go like that?"

Inu no Taisho shook his head no as they headed back inside once they had rejoined the group he said, "InuYasha and Ayame should stay here in the castle. The rest of you may travel with Sarah, Sesshomaru, and me to the North-Western border. We can search for shards along the way we will be stopping at an old friend's house. He is very trust worthy, and knows many spells he will know how to return Sesshomaru to normal. In the meantime Ayame, and Jaken will help InuYasha with the things the Western lord is responsible for."

InuYasha groined why did he have this sinking feeling he was going to hate the next few days until Sesshomaru had returned to normal. He was grateful that he had both Jaken, and Ayame to help him with the task of Western lord. InuYasha said, "I'll do my best dad I will make sure to take Jaken's, and Ayame's advice on how to run things. Hopefully I won't let either you or Sesshomaru down."

Sesshomaru was impressed he clearly had grown in maturity since Sarah had joined his group. He wondered if he could have gotten the same results if he had taken the hanyu under his wing. Once he was returned to his normal age, and size he planned on accepting InuYasha as his brother, and if anyone didn't like it that was too bad. He felt himself be tossed up, and caught he couldn't help but to giggle from the sensations he looked at Sarah confused only to see her smiling, and he figured she didn't like the serious look on his face. He liked it so much he said, "Up…up"

Sarah's smile grew as she tossed him into the air again, and caught him. Inu no Taisho said, "Those coming need to dress for travel. Sarah you and Sesshomaru need to get ready into travel clothes. I will have the maid show you the item used to carry pups for travel otherwise your arms will grow tired."

Sarah nodded, and followed the maid once in the room everything was set out for herself, and Sesshomaru. Once the maid left she changed Sesshomaru then turned him around facing a toy to play with so she could get dressed sure he had a baby body but was a fully grown male, and her intended mate wouldn't be happy if Sesshomaru had seen her undressed. Once dressed she put Sesshomaru into the pup carrier on her back along with a teddy bear then she headed back to the main room. She was joined there by Inu no Taisho, Sango, and Miroku. Koga had decided to stay behind to help InuYasha out as well, and he had insisted Kagome stay with him so that they could bond, and possibly mate with each other.

The monk made sure to keep his wondering hands on Sango, or women they passed as he wasn't about to risk the Inu demon killing him, or worse yet leaving him alive with no hands. Miroku shuttered at the thought of never being able to caress a young woman's bottom again. As soon as they came to their first stop Inu no Taisho whispered to him, "You know if you focused on one woman you'd always have a bottom for your hand plus so much more."

Miroku was stunned for a moment but upon thinking about it Inu no Taisho had seem to be closer to Sarah then he was to his lovely Sango. He wanted to get the things Inu no Taisho was getting he wanted to be able to be close to a woman touching her, and kissing her without being slapped. He nodded his head, and said, "Could you teach this humble monk as groping ass is enjoyable I'd like to experience the more that you are speaking of. I do wish to have at least one bear my child."

After spending several hours listening to Inu no Taisho explain how to succeed with women. Miroku felt confident enough to walk over to Sango, and ask, "Lady Sango would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

Sango was impressed with the polite question she asked, "What about your habit of asking every woman to bear your child, or groping them?"

Miroku replied, "I will no longer ask them to bear my child, and only grope your bottom my dear sweet Sango."

Sango sighed realizing this was the best she was going to get from her perverted monk. She finally nodded her agreement what else is a woman in love to do. He reached forward, and kissed her hand causing her to blush only to find his hand on her rear moments later. In anger Sango hit his head with her Hiraikotsu causing him to fall to the ground out cold. She grinned saying, "I never said I would let you grope my ass at least not until I am ready for that."

Inu no Taisho shook his head would the monk ever learn to control his roaming hands. Once he came back too they continued on their trip. They restarted their trip, and arrived at Inu no Taisho's friend's house he knocked, and an elderly man answered the door. He smiled, and said, "Good to see you again among the living."

Inu no Taisho replied, "I have an issue I only trust you with Yuji may we come in?"

Yuji let them in, and closed the door behind them after pointing at a couch for them to sit down at. Once they were seated he said, "Ok what's the problem?"

Inu no Taisho motioned to Sarah who removed Sesshomaru from his carrier. Then he said, "I believe you have met my son Sesshomaru he was eating, and became ill with a stomach ache. We took him to the healers who used the usual stomach healing herbs only to have him transform into the infant you see before you."

Yuji approached Sarah only to be surprised when she growled at him. Inu no Taisho growled softly at her to get her to stop. Yuji smirked saying, "You have chosen well with this one a bitch that will protect a pup that isn't her own is a rare find indeed." He looked over Sesshomaru not daring to take him from his newly found mother after several hours he said, "I know what your son suffers from. I can make a potion to cure him but if it's done all at once he will lose his strength. He looks to be fully recovered from the potion so I will give you the cure in four parts. The first part will age him to a toddler, once he gains his strength back you will give him the one for child, then teen, and finally adult the last transformation will take time to recover from but he will return to normal."

Inu no Taisho nodded, and said, "If that is what is best for my son then that is how we will do it. How quickly can he take each dose, I for one know Sesshomaru would love to return to his duties as Western lord?"

Yuji chuckled replying, "Done too quickly, and Sesshomaru will be both week and in pain from muscles, and bones stretching to adult size. Whom ever did this too him meant to leave him week, and venerable an easy target to be killed. It would be unwise to do this too quickly I would give a full moon between each dose but since I know he wouldn't tolerate that length of time. You may give him the medication every two weeks unless he seems to be growing weaker."


	33. Chapter 33

Page 32

**~ With Naraku ~**

Naraku had taken Kagura, and Kanna back to his regular lair leaving them behind after getting a potion from a witch for Kikyo. He set out alone he personally wanted to see to Kikyo's punishment for misinformation on this Sarah girl. That girl had been certifiably crazy, the craziness he liked the fact that she was cleaver too he didn't like as much. Once he found Kikyo in the InuYasha Forest he tossed the full vial of liquid into her face right before pinning her down with his tentacles. Kikyo asked, "What is the meaning of this Naraku, and what was that stuff you threw on me?"

Naraku chuckled saying, "You cost me my favorite lair in the East wench. Your lack of information on this Sarah girl has led me to lose the lair, and Kagome."

Kikyo glared at him replying, "It's not my fault you didn't research her before capturing her. How was I to know the girl was smarter than Kagome seriously they come from the same time period."

Naraku slapped her face yelling, "You asked for a favor it's not my job to research her it was yours now your soul collectors are gone, and won't return. You will slowly die wench unless you can make it to, and get that stupid hanyu of yours to claim you as his mate."

Kikyo tried to call her priestess powers but couldn't shock covered her face as Naraku chuckled louder saying, "You have no purity wench your very soul is tainted with jealousy. You are sneaky, and underhanded. You have ordered someone's death for no reason other than for your own personal gain. Your soul is as black as mine, and when my end comes I will be joining you in hell for all that I have done. I shall enjoy tormenting you in hell for all eternity Kikyo."

Naraku let her go as he flew into the sky adding, "Last I saw your hanyu he was in the East with Sarah, and several other women. Good luck finding him on your own before you die wench." Then Naraku left a very angry Kikyo behind to try to find InuYasha before her time ran out, and without her soul collectors she didn't have much of it left. Her only hope was her sister if she knew where InuYasha was she maybe able to just make it to him before she died for the last time.

Kikyo quickly made her way to Kaede's home hoping that her sister would know where InuYasha was. Once at Kaede's home she explained the situation to her sister. Kaede having a good heart couldn't allow Kikyo to suffer even if she was already dead. She finally responded, "My dear sister while I believe it is way beyond the time for ye to take your final rest. I can't watch you suffer when I can help ye. InuYasha, and Kagome are in the Western lands in the castle. Perhaps Kagome can ease ye suffering but don't be surprised if InuYasha no longer wishes to mate ye, and join ye in hell."

Kikyo had ignored her sister's advice just as soon as she knew where InuYasha was she took off for the Western lands castle. Kaede shook her head as her sister left the home they once shared she said, "I truly hope ye find peace my dear sister. I worry about what awaits ye in the afterlife. I will pray to the Kami's to teach your misguided soul rather than punish it in hell."

Kikyo quickly made her way to the Western palace, and was welcomed in much to her surprise. She started her fake tears once she saw InuYasha telling him that Naraku had dispatched her soul collector's to make InuYasha's group week by being short one Miko. She clung to InuYasha much to Ayame's displeasure claiming to be innocent in everything, and that he had attacked her for no reason. Ayame for one hoped InuYasha wasn't falling for this act as no one else in the room was buying her performance.

InuYasha decided it was time to confront her having been around Sarah, and Ayame he had learned a lot. He now knew how to see past what his heart said and take events into consideration before following his heart. So he asked, "How come Naraku knew exactly where we were Kikyo you were the only one that knew our location that didn't stay with the group."

She sobbed more trying to be convincing claiming to have been kidnapped by Naraku, and their location coming out during his torture of her. She claimed to have recently escaped minus her soul collectors that Naraku stole. She begged him to save her from suffering by mating with her. She told him how much she loved him and couldn't live without him. She added that the only way to be sure their souls would meet again would be to die together so they were reborn together so they could find each other again.

InuYasha sighed, and said, "Kikyo I am courting Ayame so I won't be mating you but if you ask Kagome she will ease your suffering, but I am afraid that is all I will offer you. I care for you Kikyo but I am not ending my life before my time I hope you can understand."

Kikyo let out a shrill scream, "How could you InuYasha you promised to go to hell with me. You promised to be with me forever. You said you loved me and would love me forever!"

InuYasha replied, "I know Kikyo, but I made that promise when I thought what happened was somehow my fault but it wasn't! Naraku was at fault for tricking both of us into thinking the other betrayed them. I am young, and I plan on having a mate, and pups as well as dying of old age before going to the afterlife if you truly loved me, you wouldn't ask me to join you in hell. You'd want me to have a happy, and full life even if it was with someone else."

Kagome had come in, and offered to ease her suffering, and help her move on but Kikyo refused, and left the Western place returning to her own grave for her final resting place she thought it would be a fitting place for her life to end again.


	34. Chapter 34

Page 33

Kagome felt odd as the piece of soul Kikyo took returned to her. Kagome took a moment to meditate to re-purify the soul that had returned to her it had become tainted from Kikyo. Once Kagome felt like her normal self they all said a short prayer to the Kami's to help Kikyo get the peace she truly deserved. InuYasha felt better after the prayer for Kikyo he hoped someday she would truly understand what it meant to love, and be loved. He himself now knew what love truly was he had it in Ayame, and whatever he, and Kikyo had it wasn't true love as that was forgiving, and definitely not spiteful, or revengeful in any way. He had Sarah to thank for that and he truly hoped that one day soon he'd be able to call her Mother he already saw her as his Mother.

**~Back With Inu no Taisho ~**

Yuji started a pot of water, and placed some dried herbs into it to allow them to step while the water got hot. He walked over to Sarah, and then walked around her saying, "I have never seen so many spells on one person before as there are on you my dear."

Sarah asked, "What do you mean?" She was confused she thought her Dad only used one spell to conceal her demonic traits. At the moment she wished she could go through the well and yell at her Father she most certainly wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

Yuji replied, "Well you have two concealing spells to change your appearance. There is a separation spell keeping you, and your inner beast separate as well as a dormancy spell that seems to have recently been broken. Most of these spells seem to have a set trigger for them to end like the dormancy spell is set to end when you allow someone specific to court you. I can't undo the cosmetic spells but I can bond you, and your inner beast together which will help you so you're not overwhelmed by a large number of demons, or when a large amount of demonic energy is present."

Sarah thought for a moment she definitely didn't like felling overwhelmed, and weak she wanted it to end as soon as possible. She finally agreed to it Yuji quickly made the potion minus one ingredient asking Inu no Taisho, "I need some of your blood for her beast to help it to be bound to you since you two are courting."

Inu no Taisho used his claw to slice his palm, and allowed his blood to drip into the vial once Yuji had enough blood he moved the vial, and Inu no Taisho licked his wound closed. Yuji swirled the contents together, and then gave the vial to Sarah to drink once she did she fainted. Inu no Taisho growled at Yuji who sighed saying, "It's the only way besides she's only sleeping she will awaken in a few days fully recovered. Now I will need some of Sesshomaru's blood for his potion."

Sesshomaru offered his sliced palm, and allowed his blood to go into an empty vial once there was enough Yuji headed to the pot. Sesshomaru licked his palm until it healed as Yuji joined the rest of the ingredients into his vial. Once it was properly mixed he took Sesshomaru, and placed him next to Sarah saying, "This will put you to sleep as well but I am sure you'll be safe with her."

Sesshomaru drank the liquid, and instantly started to feel tired he crawled until he was lying near her arms. He started to drift off as he did he could feel Sarah bring him into her warmth making it easier for him to fall asleep. Yuji smirked saying, "I like this one better than the other two."

Inu no Taisho replied, "Thanks I like her better too. Now have you heard of anyone who is stronger than they should be or reports of a strange jewel?" He figured she he had traveled all the way there he'd see if any pieces of the jewel were in the area.

Yuji thought a moment, and replied, "Yes there is a white tiger demon near the Northwestern mountain that is stronger than he should be. He maybe what you're looking for."

Inu no Taisho asked "Will they be safe with you while we check it out?" He hated leaving them behind but he knew that a fight was no place for them to be in their current states.

Yuji moved near Sarah causing her to growl, and then moved away saying, "I believe she will protect your pup well but I will guard them too."

Inu no Taisho nodded moved to Sarah, and kisses her forehead noticing that she doesn't growl at him causing him to smirk slightly. Inu no Taisho glared at him saying, "They better be untouched, and unharmed when I return or you will regret it."

Yuji chuckled at his friend, and turned to start making the remaining potions for Sesshomaru so that they would all be ready by the time Inu no Taisho returned. He couldn't believe how protective he was of this female, and they weren't even mated yet. He could only imagine how overprotective he'd be when they were mated, and even worse once she was pupped. He knew that it was only because Sesshomaru was physically young, and needing the warmth of a female that he was allowed as close as he was. Never did he think he'd see the day the Western lord would trust someone as much as he trusted this girl. He couldn't believe his good fortune he wouldn't of believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. He sat watching over the two he chuckled when he went to cover them and she growled yet again at him but he had to be sure they were well cared for.


	35. Chapter 35

Page 34

Inu no Taisho, Sango, and Miroku headed to the mountains where this Tiger demon had been last seen. Once they got close to where he had been last seen they grouped together so they would have an edge should they need to attack, or if they were taken by surprise. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as the tiger jumped out from behind a bush grabbing Sango, and pulling her back kicking, and screaming. Miroku grabbed his staff, and spun around Inu no Taisho turned around, and faced the tiger demon as well. Inu no Taisho growled at him saying, "What are you too afraid to face us alone that you have to grab a woman to protect yourself?"

The tiger growled back saying, "I'll take any advantage I can get which includes this nice gem that I put in my body to increase my strength. The female however would be a nice change of pace, and a way to sate my lust when needed."

Miroku glared at him saying, "That is my woman you will get your filthy paws off of her now!" He wasn't about to lose his future wife to this demon or any man. He was going to protect her even if it meant his own death although he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Sango loved that he wanted to rescue her however she didn't need rescuing. She hit the tiger behind her hard with her elbow turning in his arms to slam her knee into his groin causing the demon to collapse on the ground releasing her from his grip. Sango ran next to Miroku, and Inu no Taisho. The tiger growled, "You will pay for that bitch!"

Sango whispered to them, "Whoever finds the shard should put it into something so the tainted shard doesn't possess them as well." She had remembered Kagome's warning about handling the shards of the jewel.

The three of them attack the tiger together Sango lands a few hits with her boomerang, and Miroku with his staff before Inu no Taisho's beast takes over, and he transforms into a giant dog. He slashed the tiger's side, and releases his poison into the tiger. The tiger transforms into his demon form which is smaller than Inu no Taisho's demon form. The tiger lunged at him swiping at him but only managing to hit his side. Inu no Taisho growled at the tiger charging at him, and grabbing his throat in his mouth as the tiger thrashed to try to escape Inu no Taisho clamped down digging his teeth into the tigers neck. Blood started running down the tigers neck, and into Inu no Taisho's mouth causing him to bite even harder while using his claws at the tigers neck. As soon as the tiger's head was severed from his body Inu no Taisho slashed its body apart looking for the jewel shard. They eventually found it in the tiger's stomach Inu no Taisho quickly put the tainted gem inside the special pouch Kagome had given them for when they found any shards.

Inu no Taisho was covered in blood, his own blood raced as he licked his wounds clean, and they closed back up from the healing properties in his tongue. He wanted to be with his intended mate but he was tired from the fight. He needed a bath as well as the fact that she wouldn't be awake yet. She would be close to waking up by the time they returned if he bathed, and they rested for the night before heading back. Inu no Taisho said, "We should camp for the night."

Sango and Miroku both agreed Miroku went off, and killed several rabbits while Sango built a fire so they could eat before sleeping. Once they all ate, and cleaned themselves up they found a cave a distance from where Inu no Taisho had killed the tiger to keep from being near where lower demons would be attracted to. Depending on how many were attracted by the scent of the dead tiger would depend on how long they'd have to wait to return to his intended mate. He decided a bath would do him good so he went to the hot springs nearby he wasn't sure why but he kept getting this ominous feeling that his intended mate, and pup were in danger but he couldn't leave his human companions. That was when it dawned on him they could use the cat, and he could use his cloud to return. He'd feel silly when he got there, and she was fine but his beast wasn't going to rest until he was back with her.

After he finished his bath Inu no Taisho headed back to the cave once he arrived he asked, "Could the fire cat make it back with the two of you on her? I have a nagging felling something bad is about to happen to Sesshomaru, and Sarah so I'd like to get back as soon as possible. We must do so safely, and the only way to do that is if we all fly."

Sango nodded she knew not to take an Inu demon's concerns lightly especially when it involved there pup, and intended mate. She said, "Kirara can fly us back but she'll be exhausted when we arrive."

Miroku felt for the Inu demon he had feelings his loved ones were in danger he couldn't keep him from leaving even though he was tired he said, "We can make it, and rest once we are there its better you know she's fine then keep us up all night pacing with worry."

Inu no Taisho thanked them, and they headed to where his friend was, hopefully to relieve his concerns once he saw Sesshomaru, and Sarah their sleeping safely he was positive he'd never hear the end of it from his long time friend.


	36. Chapter 36

Page 35

**~Meanwhile ~**

Yuji had everything ready for Inu no Taisho to pick up when he returned. He put the full vials into the cabinet for safe keeping until he arrived to take them to the Western lands palace. He was about to start a pot of tea when he heard a crash as he turned around he saw Naraku. He could see others with the spider hanyu and in his advanced age there was no way he could take on all of them but he'd sure as heck try. Hopefully he'd live to see another day and his longtime friend wouldn't be too mad at him.

Naraku glared while growling, "Give me the girl, and you won't be harmed. She cost me a lot of time, and a lair in the East so I am not about to leave without her." He knew he had the old demon out numbered there was no way he stood a chance against them. Between age and the number of demons this old demon didn't stand a chance.

Yuji sighed saying, "You will either have to kill me, or take me with you for if I don't protect her with my life, I will be subjected to a fate worse than death by her mate." He most definitely wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Inu no Tashio's wrath for not doing all he could to prevent his mates capture.

Naraku looked over, and noticed the pup a sly evil grin crossed his face before saying, "That pup will be useful to my plans. Kagura will take care of you old man." He stepped aside and let Kagura enter the room planning all the things he could do with this unexpected turn of events. He loved when he was unexpectedly given another way to control someone and the pup she was holding was a sure way to get everything he wanted from her.

Naraku covered her, and the pup in the blanket that was on the bed at first the growling coming from her slowed him down but then he realized that she wasn't waking up. So he continued ignoring the growling coming from her. Kagura started fighting the old panther demon eventually using her fan to knock him out unconscious. Kagura asked, "Should I kill him Naraku?"

Naraku shook his head no chuckling evilly, "Leave him for her mate to play with. I'd hate to take away his fun besides I am sure he will kill him for his failure." He loved leaving his dirty work for others to finish it left him with clean hands whenever possible.

The quickly left and went to Naraku's castle in the North Kagura carried Sarah, and her pup all the way to Naraku's castle. She placed them on the bed in the cell, and this time she locked the door shut so that when she woke up she couldn't escape. Kagura felt bad for Sarah she knew Naraku would use Sarah's son against her to get what he wanted from her. Kagura knew full well odds were Naraku planned on killing the pup but he wouldn't tell her that in fact he'd more than likely kill the pup right away and pretend the pup was alive tricking her into doing things for him.

Kagura was surprised the whole time Sarah had growled until she had moved a safe distance away from Sarah, and the pup. She was impressed this girls mothering instincts were high enough to sense a threat even when she was asleep. Kagura envied the woman, and wished that someday she'd have her own pup to protect but that had to stay a dream as long as Naraku held her heart. Kagura wasn't about to have her pup at that bastards mercy she knew Naraku would either kill the child or twist the child into his own image.

**~ With Inu no Taisho, Sango, and Miroku ~**

They arrived at Yuji's home only to find it broken into, and Yuji seriously hurt on the floor. Sarah, and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be found their scent hung in the air allowing Inu no Taisho to know she was carried away by someone. Inu no Taisho's eyes tinted red he said, "Heal my friend then return to the Western castle send reinforcements to the North." He transformed into a giant dog, and bounded off to the North he was pissed this was the second time she was taken by this man. He was going to end this threat to his mate to be if it was the last thing he did.

Sango shook her head as she, and Miroku picked up Yuji, and tended to him over the next few days. As soon as he was well enough they took all of Sesshomaru's medicine, and went to the Western lands place. Once there they told InuYasha what was going on, and he started to form together an army to deal with Naraku once, and for all. Once a small army was formed InuYasha, and the gang headed out to help Inu no Taisho. No one wanted to leave Sarah or Sesshomaru in Naraku's hands a moment longer than they had to. Perhaps his group would be able to figure out where the spider hanyu was hiding once in the North.

**~ With Inu no Taisho ~**

He bounded over the land as quickly as he could no one took what was his, and lived to tell about it. He grew angrier as he bounded to the North following the scent of the one who dared to touch what was his. He didn't stop until he came to a large area where the scent seemed to cover everything it also seemed to go on for miles this must have been their primary home the area reeked of them. He howled in anger, and tore through a few trees to vent out his rage this was going to take longer than he wanted it too. He bounded over to a hilltop, and howled louder it was a pained howl the area was so large, and he longed for his pup, and his female to be safe by his side. He knew a search of everywhere could take months and he couldn't bear to think of all the things Naraku would do to them in that period of time.


	37. Chapter 37

Page 36

**~ In The Western Lands ~**

InuYasha had gotten a large group of demons together they all banded together to finally end the evil reign of Naraku the hanyu. They headed North to help Inu no Taisho in rescuing his intended mate and his soon to be Mother. It took a few days for them to arrive at the Northern lands where Inu no Taisho was now it was time to figure out a strategy to find Naraku's exact location. His Father Inu no Taisho had done some searching while waiting for reinforcements.

**~ Meanwhile With Naraku ~**

It had taken a few days for Sarah to wake up when she did finally wake up she picked up Sesshomaru and looked around confused as to where she was. She noticed the bars on the windows, and shook them then tried the cell door only to find it locked. Naraku approached the bars saying, "You won't escape so easily this time my dear."

Sarah rolled her eyes replying, "At least your smart enough to learn from your mistakes. Now how do my son, and I get out of here, and why do you want us?" Sarah knew negotiating with this man wasn't the answer but she needed to buy herself and Sesshomaru sometime to escape.

Naraku chuckled saying, "Well the easy way would for you to be my mate then I promise your son will be safe. If you don't agree I will just get your mate to kill all the demons now outside which will more than likely kill him in the process."

Sarah glared at Naraku asking, "Can I have a moment alone to talk to Kagura, and Kanna?" She prayed to the Kami's that this demon wasn't overly bright and would allow them to talk alone.

Naraku raised an eyebrow but finally said, "I see no reason not to I'm sure they will tell you it's better to do as I ask then to deny me." With that said Naraku glared at them long and hard before leaving. He wanted Kagura to know what was in store for her if she did anything to convince her to not cooperate with him.

Kagura said, "I'm not sure I can help as no matter what you choose he will twist, and pervert it so that you keep on having to do what he wants." She felt real bad for Sarah but didn't want to lie to her either she knew there was no winning with Naraku.

Sarah smiled saying, "I know that's why last time he caught me I took your heart. So would you help me escape in exchange for your heart?" She knew having the one thing Naraku held over her would give her a good bargaining piece should Naraku ever capture her again and if not she hoped eventually Kagura would figure it out.

Kagura looked at her in disbelief Sarah sighed saying, "If you don't believe me ask Kanna. She can show you what happened in her mirror."

Kanna used her mirror only to find what Sarah had said was the truth. Kagura couldn't help but to laugh saying, "The idiot took the fake, and still thinks it's the real thing." Once she had gotten over her laughing fit Kagura added, "I'll help you, and your son escape from here."

Sarah move to Kagura, and said, "This isn't my son this is Lord Sesshomaru someone put a spell on him to make him an infant."

Kagura looked in disbelief at the pup, and until she saw the Western lands symbol on his forehead she was convinced she grinned saying, "I have a crush on him I'd help even without the heart."

Sarah nodded, and said, "Let's get going then bring Kanna too I wouldn't want to leave her here at his mercy."

Kagura smiled nodding her head she lead Sarah along with Kanna out of Naraku's castle she took her out the secret back way that only she, and Naraku knew about. Kagura led her carefully out of the maze of traps, and poison that surrounded the castle that Naraku built underground. Kagura turned to her, and said, "I know of a cave nearby that is hidden that Naraku doesn't know about. I often use it to take a break from him."

Sarah looked at it for a moment, and said, "It's a good place to stop a moment but I think it's better if we get as far away from the castle as possible besides I have a male to get back to before he agrees to Naraku's terms thinking he has me. I doubt he will admit to my escape not when he can use it against someone."

Kagura understood how Sarah felt she had the same feelings for Sesshomaru at least the grown up version of him although he was the cutest pup which only made her ache to have her own with him. After resting a few moments Kagura led her out the back of the cave they could see the large group of demons gathered. Kagura grabbed onto Sarah as she walked up to a large bear demon, and asked, "Where is the great dog General Inu no Taisho please?"

The large bear leaned down, and sniffed for a moment. Before finally saying, "He's looking for you climb on I will take you to him." The bear knew the moment the General had his mate back it would cut the tension dramatically.

They all climbed onto the back of the large bear Kanna grabbed onto Kagura who held onto the bear's fur. Sarah held on and secured Sesshomaru before saying, "Go".

Once she did the bear took off at top speed moving past many demons all moving out of the bears way as he worked his way to the front of the large mass of demons. He arrived to where Inu no Taisho, and his son were, letting Kagura, and Kanna of first then Sarah finally climbed down to the ground being careful of Sesshomaru.


	38. Chapter 38

Page 37

InuYasha growled at Kagura asking, "What are you doing here wind witch?" He personally didn't like the woman when ever she showed up she caused trouble or attacked them. It was highly annoying although this time she wasn't saying things to anger him it didn't mean he had to be nice to her.

Sarah stepped out from behind Kagura saying, "Leave her alone InuYasha she helped rescue your brother, and I from Naraku." Sarah understood why he felt the way he did she however knew that Kagura was only helping Naraku to stay alive. She could tell she was a good demon who was doing what she had to.

She handed little Sesshomaru to Kagura who promptly said, "Pretty Lady that smells good." He liked her smell a lot, and found her very attractive. A bonus to her smell, and her looks was that his adoptive mother seemed to like her. Which in his mind put her high on the list to be his mate.

Kagura who blushed at the compliment said, "I'll take him, and Kanna into the tent I can smell Rin there he should be happy near her. You go find your mate before Naraku twists the truth to get him."

Sarah nodded letting them go into the tent before saying, "Take me to your Father InuYasha." She knew that she needed to see him first so that he didn't agree to any of Naraku's conditions in an effort to rescue her.

InuYasha nodded, and bent down so that Sarah could climb onto his back. She did so quickly, and soon InuYasha bounded off to where no other demon dared to go. InuYasha kneeled down once he arrived as close as even he dared to go. As Sarah climbed down she heard a loud growling she slowly moved towards a huge white dog, and asked in an angry tone, "Is that any way to say hello to your soon to be mate?"

Inu no Taisho's eyes flew open, and he lifted his head sniffing the air immediately realizing that it was in fact her he quickly moved his nose to her, and promptly started licking her. She rubbed his furry face smiling saying, "I missed you too now can I see human you I'd like a kiss, and not one with a dog no matter how cute you are." She was covered in dog slobber but for some reason she didn't mind.

Inu no Taisho transformed quickly, and in an instant Sarah regretted asking for a kiss there she was pinned to the ground Inu no Taisho pressed into her extremely aroused. She was about to say something when his lips crashed into hers in a very heated, and passionate kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth his tongue went into her mouth swirling with her own tongue. Her hand went up, and her fingers traced his demon markings on his cheek causing him to growl in delight. He hoped she'd understand but he was overwhelmed with feelings and lost control to his beast. He was however delighted by her response to him she seemed to be eagerly participating with him.

Sarah took this moment to roll him over pinning him underneath her as he growled his displeasure she nipped his ear causing him to groan. Sarah rubbed the fangs that she woke up with against his neck causing him to shiver. She licked his neck before biting into it, the moment her fangs sunk into his neck Inu no Taisho bucked into her, and howled his release (inside his clothes). She licked the wound on his neck closed after drinking some of his blood now they were truly intended mates. He had been so aroused at that point he couldn't help losing it even though he was still fully dressed. It had been way too long since he had been with any female he hoped this meant that they would be mating really soon.

Inu no Taisho grabbed her hips, and rolled over so that she was back under him. He was about to kiss her again when a large amount of demonic energy pushed him back he was about to growl until he noticed Sarah was glowing. He watched with interest as the glow engulfed her, and turned blue as the blue light stared to move down her body he noticed her hair had gotten thicker, and had turned white with a blue tint on the tips. Her skin had turned pale white like his her demon markings were blue, and purple in color. He watched her ears change, and her nails turn to claws of blue. Her body gaining a little height and her figure changing into shape of demonness all the right curves in the right places.

The blue light left her body he rushed over just in time to catch her from falling. He looked down at his beautiful intended mate who had passed out, and purred. He couldn't help but to think that once she woke up he was so going to claim her. He was indeed a lucky Inu the changes in her form spoke to his beast and increased his desire for her. He couldn't wait to discover every inch of her body he thanked the Kami's yet again for his second chance at life and the soul mate they had chosen for him. He was worried about her and the transformation he took her to the tent that had been set up for him but he hadn't used it. He was stuck in true form and couldn't transform back due to the threat to his soon to be mate and son. He stopped and checked on Sesshomaru before taking her to his tent to rest. He laid next to her nuzzling her neck and taking in her scent it helped him to continue calming down.


	39. Chapter 39

Page 38

As Sarah came around she could clearly hear Inu no Taisho growling along with a voice in her head telling her to calm him. She reached up, and rubbed his ears in return she heard a light rumble in his chest. Sarah opened her eyes to see a man standing there saying, "Please let me examine her."

Sarah sighed adding, "Let him look me over I promise I am going nowhere." She knew his protective instincts must be in over drive but that didn't mean he should prevent them from checking her out.

Inu no Taisho allowed him to look her over all the while claiming, "My bitch" His beast was seriously close to the surface ever since he had seen her he was ready to claim her.

The man asked, "My Lady how do you feel?"

Sara replied, "My name is Sarah, and I feel like a freight train hit me. Oh, and there is this strange voice in my head that keeps telling me to calm him down."

The male chuckled replying, "My name is Shiro I'm not sure what a freight train is but I am sure the transformation you went through tired your body. As for the voice in your head that is your inner demon talking to you it is normal."

Sarah sighed, and snuggled into Inu no Taisho saying, "While your warm and cozy I think you should take care of Naraku." She liked being close to him she wouldn't mind kissing him again like they had before.

Shiro finished checking her over, and once he was sure she was fine he left leaving them alone. Inu no Taisho replied, "I want us to mate soon Sarah." He was still extremely aroused, and while he could wait he wanted to stress he couldn't hold back much longer.

Sarah replied, "After Naraku is gone I'd hate to see your reaction if he kidnapped me again after we mated. Plus we should wait until Sesshomaru can be on his own before we do as well."

Inu no Taisho growled at the thought before agreeing with her he did need to end Naraku before he decided to capture his female again. He was sure Naraku would be quite angry with her escape, and would take it out on her if he caught her again.

**~ With Naraku ~**

Naraku started to wonder what was taking Kagura so long his only thought was that Sarah hadn't believed him when he threatened to harm her pup if she didn't do as he asked. Naraku made his way down to the cell he had left Sarah, and Kagura in only to find it empty. Naraku growled, and punched the wall he stormed back to his room where he had hidden Kagura's heart, and crushed it. He threw the jar into the wall jumping on the heart until it was gone yelling, "I hope that hurt like hell bitch. I told you not to betray me, or I would kill you." He grabbed the blanket that held Sarah's scent, and thought (perhaps she hasn't found him yet, and I can still get him on my side to kill the others). Then he wondered what the heck Sarah said to get Kagura to turn on him especially when she knew doing so meant her death. Naraku flew out of the castle blanket in hand. He hovered over the battle field waving the blanket in the air yelling, "If you want her to live I want you to join me, and kill these trespassers."

Inu no Taisho turned to the demons that had gathered, and said, "Kill anything you wish but he is mine to kill. Kagome you will join me so that you can relieve him of his jewel shards and purify them."

Kagome climbed onto the back of the large dog that Inu no Taisho had transformed into. As soon as she was secure he howled for the attack, and bounded straight for Naraku. The other demons took on all the demons that were working for Naraku. With Inu no Taisho distracting Naraku it didn't take Kagome long to find the jewel shard, and get them from him since he was busy battling Inu no Taisho.

Kagome quickly purified the jewel shards she was about to make the jewel whole when Sarah grabbed her pulling her out-of-the-way of one of Naraku's tentacles. Kagome finished the jewel, and a pink glow covered everything she could see within moments she, and Sarah found themselves somewhere else.

Midoriko stepped forward, and says, "Welcome Sarah, and Kagome you two have a wish to make but wish wisely as a selfish or wrong wish will mean disaster."

Kagome said, "Oh great Midoriko how do we know what wish is the right wish?" There was no answer Sarah smiled at Kagome, and said, "Why don't we figure out the answer together?"

Kagome said, "Sometimes I think that I would like to have been born without this in my body."

Sarah replied, "Then you would have never met Koga, or Shippo and changed their lives. I think it would be better to ask that it go away forever never to return."

Kagome, and Sarah both smiled grabbing the jewel together they said, "I wish the Kami's would decide what to do."

With that said the stone glowed from pink to white, and then disappeared leaving both Kagome, and Sarah confused. Midoriko stepped forward, and said, "Thank you for making best wish possible now one last question do you wish to return to your original time, or to where I found you. Know this that whatever you choose you can't get back to the other time period anymore."

Sarah, and Kagome looked at each other for a moment before Sarah stepped forward, and said, "I wish to stay with Inu no Taisho I know he will take good care of me."

Kagome said, "I want to stay with Koga but I also want to see my family again if it's possible."

A light rumbling was heard before Midoriko said, "The Kami's are grateful to you Kagome so they are offering to make you a wolf demon so that you will live long enough to see your family again."

Kagome nodded her head yes as soon as she did the light faded away, and the battle field came back into view, and a panicked looking Inu no Taisho, and Koga both each swept up the woman they loved glad to have her back in their arms. They both had secretly worried that they would have to wait a very lonely 500 years to claim their intended mates.


	40. Chapter 40

Page 39

Koga looked at Kagome in surprise, and said, "You're a wolf demonness now Kagome?" She smiled replying, "The kami's gifted me with it so that I could be around to see my family again in the future."

Koga ginned saying, "Well I love both versions of you, and when we return to the East I'd like to take you as my mate." Kagome was so speechless that all she could do was nod her head yes.

Sarah pouted saying, "You mean it's over, and I missed all the action?" Inu no Taisho chuckled saying, "I'm afraid so my dear oh, and now that Sesshomaru has grown to a child we will be sleeping in a room without him."

Sarah blushed softly before asking, "Can we just sleep together?" Inu no Taisho pulled her in tightly saying, "Of course we can I will wait for you to be ready my love."

They both brought their women into the main camp Inu no Taisho said out loud, "Those of you that are from the Northern area need to stay here to help remove all the traps left by Naraku. Kagura is going to lead us into the castle to see if there are any maps to the location of traps. I will be staying here to remove these traps, and restore the Northern castle then finally appointing a new northern lord or locating the Northern lands heir."

He took Sarah into his tent, and escorted her to the bed. He stripped, and changed into his pajama bottoms behind the screen. Sarah changed into her night-gown behind the screen, and then joined Inu no Taisho in bed. He was the first one to talk he said, "Sarah when you are ready you will become my mate, and I'd like you to call me by my first name when we are alone like this it is Touga."

She smiled, and replied, "Alright Touga" she scooted closer, and laid her head on his chest it didn't take long before she fell asleep in his arms. She woke up early the next morning to find the bed empty causing her to frown. She got up, and put on a robe so that she could look for her man she stopped just short of the door as she finally noticed her chest bindings rubbing her oddly so she took them off, and put her robe back on before heading out. She neared the area where there was a fire, and Inu no Taisho was collecting some food. She was about to come out when she heard some of the guys saying, "What's the matter Inu no Taisho couldn't seal the deal last night, or did the equipment fail on you?"

Sarah walked out in a sexy way stopping next to Inu no Taisho she wasn't going to let him be teased for being considerate to her last night. She placed her hand on his shoulder he turned, and looked at her clearly seeing her nipples through her robe he instantly became hard enough to create a bulge in his pajama's. Sarah smiled at his reaction, and said "Inu no Taisho you're not going to keep me waiting are you?"

Inu no Taisho licked his lips saying, "No my dearest" he placed food on a tray, and then handed the tray to her. He picked her up bridal style saying "good-bye boys I have a woman who needs me, and I will not disappoint her."

He carried Sarah back into the bedroom they shared he took the tray from her, and placed it on the table in the room. He pulled the belt from the robe, and then pushed it off of her shoulders his finger brushed across her nipple he looked up at her, and asked, "May I Sarah?'

She nodded her head while blushing, and holding her hands up he moved close, and pulled her night-gown off of her body, "Beautiful" he murmured.

He reached up putting her hand on his chest before gently caressing her breast with his hand using his claw to gently flick her nipple. Sarah felt her blood race through her body as she gently moved her fingers across his chest in return. Inu no Taisho's head dipped down as he captured one of her breast in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, and sucked on it lightly causing her to moan softly. Touga's beast rattled in his cage wanting to get at his female. Touga settled him down mentally saying (you will have her too but we must move slowly we don't want to scare her especially when we are so close to mating her.)

He gently moved her over to the bed, and laid her down he kissed down to her stomach, and then back up to her other breast. He kissed, licked, and sucked on the other mound her soft moans only driving him on to get more. He kissed up from her chest to her shoulder stopping to lick the courtship mark he had given her continuing to kiss up her neck stopping to nibble on her ear. Sarah felt a fire like heat moving through her body, and an uncomfortable wetness between her legs. Sarah softly said, "I'm ready to be your mate now Touga."

Touga kissed her lips softly before asking, "Are you sure my love?" He really wanted to continue but if she changed her mind later he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Sarah kissed him passionately running he tongue along his lips, and sliding it into his mouth when he opened it. The passion between them heated up his body. Tongues twirled her hand floated down his body, and shyly brushed his manhood. Touga growled lightly, and reluctantly pulled away from her lips. He looked at her heatedly, and said, "I am aroused enough Sarah I would like to prepare you some more though do you trust me?"

Sarah nodded her head blush tainted her cheeks she was too embarrassed to talk. He slowly slid down her body to her waist, and put his hands on her underwear, and looked at her. Sarah lifted her hips allowing him to slide them off of her turning a bright shade of red. His hands slowly slid back up her legs he stopped looking at her heatedly saying, "Open up for me love."

Sarah blushed more Touga couldn't help but to think it was cute he watch as her legs spread the smell of her arousal flowing to his nose. He slowly moved his hand up her inner thigh, and gently brushed her womanhood with his finger he watched her reaction as his thumb rubbed her clit, and his fingers brushed her folds. Goosebumps appeared on her body from what Touga had done had felt so good. He could feel her wetness on his fingers he leaned in, and licked her womanhood eventually sliding his tongue into her, and sucking on her clit. Her hand went to his head as he continued to worship her womanhood with his tongue. He slowly slipped a finger inside of her moving it in, and out at a slow, and gentle pace increasing her arousal. He could feel her legs trembling around him as he continued her back ached, and she screamed his name as she came for the first time he used that moment to use his claw to cut her innocence away so that it wouldn't hurt her later.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth rubbing the tip of his hardened manhood against her wet folds. He closed his eyes as he slowly pushed himself full inside of her. He started with a slow steady rhythm until she started to move with him then he increased his speed, and pushed himself deeper into her. Sarah was surprised that there was no pain only sight discomfort from being stretched. She was enjoying it greatly her eyes turned red as she kissed his neck, and nibbled his ear causing him to growl. His eyes bled red he pulled her hips toward him as he grunted from her tightness. He increased his speed thrusting into her hard, and fast causing his balls to slap into her Sarah howled her release biting into his shoulder Touga howled his claim biting into her shoulder as he released his seed into her body as her womanhood quivered, and clenched around him.

He rolled over bringing her with him so that she was on top of him, "Rest" was all he said. Sarah looked at him oddly saying, "But you're still inside"

Touga replied, "It's a male Inu thing my beast wishes to pup you it will be awhile before we can separate. Please rest now my mate." Sarah settled into his chest allowing sleep to claim her satisfied with his answer.


	41. Chapter 41

Page 40

Sarah woke up early in the morning she could hear the steady rhythm of a heart beat in her ear as well as feel the rise, and fall of a chest below her. She blushed as she remembered what had happened the night before. Sarah went to sit up but as she did she realized that they were still joined together. She wondered why he was still inside of her as far as she knew after a man came he was supposed to go limp, and fall out. She knew he explained last night but she assumed that by now he would have gone down.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably, and within seconds she regretted it because it had felt so good. She used her fingers to trace the muscles on his chest she liked how they twitched when she touched them lightly. She hadn't really gotten to explore him much last night but she figured he was to aroused. She knew he had been holding off mating her like he wanted to for her benefit and she was grateful for that time. She also loved the goose bumps that appeared on his skin. She shifted again as she slowly moved forward, and back she couldn't fight the moan that passed her lips. She moved her hips, and started slowly sliding up, and down his manhood she heard him moan slightly from her actions. She had been watching what she was doing but the soft moan made her look up with a blush on her cheeks. She looked into the red eyes of her mate that were now open she was embarrassed so softly said, "Hi".

A soft growl passed his lips as his hands went to his mates hips replying, "Morning mate do you need more bitch?" He was more than happy to comply with her need for more he most definitely wanted more.

Sarah looked at him confused but before getting angry at him she decided to ask, "Um…why were you still inside me, and why are you calling me a bitch?" She just really couldn't understand why he was still hard not that it didn't feel good.

Touga sat up, and nuzzled her neck saying, "male Inu demons remain inside their mate when they wish to pup her. Sometimes a male can stay hard for days depending on how strong his desire is. " He lifted her face up to his adding, "As for bitch It's a high honor a male Inu can give to his mate. Sarah you are the only one I will ever call my bitch it's a term of endearment."

Sarah smiled softly, and kissed his cheek before saying, "You can call me bitch anytime we are alone together." She started shifting, and moving again she couldn't help herself. She now had a heat between her legs that needed to be quenched.

Touga used his arms to help her move up, and down his manhood slowly at first groaning at the friction, and heat it created in his body. Sarah started moving faster, and harder Touga started thrusting up into her as she moved down onto his manhood. He could feel her wetness, and smell her strong arousal he kissed, and licked her mating mark. Sarah could smell his arousal as she licked, and sucked on the nipples on his chest. He growled at her tossing her onto the bed beneath him in a gruff voice he said, "On all fours bitch"

Sarah glared at him for a moment but she wanted him back inside her more than anything else so she got on all fours, and shook her rear right before looking back at him. He growled in approval he playfully swatted her behind as his hands returned to her hips. He used his knees to spread her legs apart enough so that it would be enjoyable for both of them. He rubbed the tip of his manhood against her wet folds before slowly sliding back into her body. Sarah felt oddly full in this new position but she trusted her mate, and she was pleasantly surprised when he started slowly.

However she soon grew to need more than what he was giving her so she pushed back into him each time he thrust forward. Touga grunted as he realized his mate had joined in he reached forward with one of his hands to her pearl, and rubbed as he continued to thrust into her. He felt her legs quivering, and her body trembling he knew she would cum soon so he leaned forward, and in a silky sexy voice said, "Cum for me my mate"

That was all Sarah needed to push her over the edge causing her to release Touga felt her tighten around him causing him to release his seed into her womb. Once all was released, and fully coating her womb he shifted them so they were spooning each other as they were still joined. Sarah rested a while enjoying the view of her mate naked he was truly gorgeous. She felt him shift so that she could face him taking extra care where they were joined together. He put her leg over his hip enjoying the look on her face and the fact that she was enjoying taking in his appearance. He felt her shift her hips he knew she was in heat and she was responding to her body's needs. He had no issues with giving her more when she shifted again he growled in delight as he rolled on top of her claiming her once again.

Sarah drifted back off to sleep it didn't take long before his knot went down, and he was able to withdraw from his mate. Touga smirked as it only meant one thing he had pupped her as it was too early for him to smell the change in her scent but the knot wouldn't have gone down so quickly unless something had changed inside her body indicating she was pupped. Touga hated to get up, and leave his mate but he knew he should bring her back something to eat she was going to need it for their pup. He carefully got up, and quietly got dressed so that he wouldn't wake her she would need to get lots rest as well. Touga gently kissed her forehead before finally heading out to get food for them.


	42. Chapter 42

Page 41

Touga stopped at the campfire in the center, and said, "One of you will guard that tent, and my mate none of you are to disturb her I am off to get food. I will return soon."

He took off to where InuYasha, and Sesshomaru were they smiled when they scented Sarah on their father. InuYasha was the first to say, "Congratulations on mating with Sarah dad."

He couldn't help but to grin little Sesshomaru tugged on his top asking, "Can she be our mommy."

Touga picked his son up, and replied, "I bet she'd be very touched if you boys asked her. Just don't be asking a lot of her it seems my beast couldn't wait, and I have pupped her."

Little Sesshomaru danced around with glee saying, "I get to be a big brother" InuYasha rolled his eyes saying, "You're already a big brother twerp, and not a very good one I might add."

Sesshomaru pouted rushing over to hug InuYasha giving a sad puppy face saying, "I sowwy brother I do better I promise."

Touga grinned, and said, "If you two can care for yourselves, and the rest of our group I am going hunting for food for my mate she will need it."

They nodded their heads, and waved good-bye while their father went to get food. Soon Touga was out of sight, and both InuYasha, and Sesshomaru were back in their own tent.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

A young woman approached the tent Sarah was in she went up to the guard, and boldly asked, "Do you have a mate!" The male was stunned he stared at her in disbelief replying, "I don't even know you."

While he was distracted InuKimi snuck into the tent she knew giving that girl her younger sister back would be enough to get her to talk to the guard keeping him distracted long enough for her to take Sarah thus removing her only competition. InuKimi carefully tip toed over to the bed quickly placing the cloth that had been covered in chloroform she held it hard to Sarah's face within moments Sarah woke up, and struggled but that only caused her to be knocked out faster.

InuKimi chuckled softly as she noticed Sarah's change in appearance assuming that it was done just to make her look like a demon. She grinned at the thought that Inu no Taisho truly wanted a demonness as a mate making her a prime candidate. She quickly wrapped Sarah in the blanket that was on the bed, and took off to on her cloud, and headed the sea-shore. Once InuKimi was gone the young woman grinned at the guard she was flirting with finally saying, "You are right we should get to know each other first. My heat cycle must be coming on I am not thinking straight thanks for not taking advantage." She turned, and left leaving a very confused guard in her wake he turned to his buddy saying, "I'll never get women." His buddy chuckled as his friend returned to guarding the tent he didn't dare check inside as he knew the General would be pissed if his mate was woken up.

**~Back With Sarah ~**

Sarah finally woke up only to find herself moving she held her head, and noticed other than the blanket on her she was nude. She looked up, and saw humans huddled together so she quietly asked, "Can someone tell me where I am."

None answered her she curled up in a ball, and begged, "Please" as she moved her hands he noticed there were gold cuffs, and chains on her wrist.

A teenaged girl whispered, "We're all slaves" she put her hand over Sarah's wrist saying, "gold chains means you're going overseas as a sex slave."

Sarah thanked the girl, and held tightly to the blanket it was all that protected her now. She wondered where her mate was, and if he had noticed her absence by now. She didn't have too long to wonder as the cage stopped, and all the slaves were removed but Sarah. She was soon joined by other women in gold chains all wearing a blanket Sarah assumed that much like her there was nothing else.

The cage was pushed onto a boat, and the boat set sail for where Sarah didn't know. Food, and water were given through the bars, and they were allowed out once a day to bathe Sarah was the only one to refuse to leave the cage she had a pot for waist. She didn't trust the bath they offered her especially not when the women returned smelling of sex. Soon enough the boat docked, and the cage was pushed to a holding area where all the women were separated into their own cage leaving Sarah alone. All the cages were pushed onto a viewing platform Sarah who had hugged the bars quickly scurried into the center so that no one could touch her.

One by one the cages started to disappear as each female was purchased. Finally it happened a man approached Sarah's cage asking the man, "What is known about this one?"

The man sighed replying, "Not much information was given, and she hasn't said anything all I can tell you is that she has refused to bathe although the reason is unknown."

The elderly man grinned saying, "I'll take her"

The man asked, "Are you sure sir we have many women here that are very willing to take care of your needs. I can't guarantee you will get anywhere with this one. She seems to be the type willing to starve herself to escape slavery plus we have never seen her she could be ugly under that blanket."

The elderly man replied, "Let Yōrōzoku worry about that now won't you, but I will only pay the minimum for the reasons you mentioned." The man sighed finally saying, "You have a deal now get her out of my sight quickly, before I change my mind."


	43. Chapter 43

Page 42

**~ Back With Touga ~**

Touga stalked his prey a large moose it didn't take long for him to kill the creäture. He couldn't help the grin that crossed his face when the creäture finally took its last breath. He dropped off part of his kill with his pack so they wouldn't need to hunt. He knew InuYasha had to return to the Western lands but he didn't like all the work a Lord had to do so he was going to stay near his dad until Sesshomaru was at least a teen so that he could help run the Western lands besides InuYasha had left Jaken in charge leaving orders to fetch him only if another Lord came by or something truly needed his personal attention.

He took off to his tent where the guard he appointed was standing near the tent so he asked, "Anything happen while I was away." The guard shook his head no replying, "It's been quiet."

Touga crept into the tent so that he wouldn't wake her. He put the kill on a table near the entrance the cooks would handle it. He quietly made his way over to the bed, and gently climbed in so as not to wake her. He nuzzled into the lump on the bed the scent that hit his nose was a female in heat but it wasn't his female. He shook his head to calm his beast he refused to claim any female other than his mate even if this one was in his bed, and in heat. He threw the covers off of the bitch that dared lie in his bed like she owned the place. There he saw InuKimi naked, and in heat in his bed which he quickly pinned her to. She smiled, and said, "Take care of me please Inu no Taisho."

He shook his head again trying to reign in his beast they need to find out where there mate was he growled out, "Where is my mate?"

InuKimi batted her eyelashes whining, "The bed was empty when I got here, and I need you so bad Inu no Taisho please help me out."

It took all of his will power not to take her but he pulled himself off of her, and went to the tent opening yelling, "Guards you need to take InuKimi to the holding area for women in heat she is to be held prisoner until I find my mate. I wish to know if anyone saw my mate leave or if anyone at all came near my tent."

The guard stepped forward nervously saying, "I am sorry sir but a young woman entering her heat cycle came by and expressed an interest in me. I was able to talk her out of it since we didn't really know each other. "He paused a moment before adding, "I heard nothing, saw nothing, and when she left nothing seemed out-of-place I even checked in the tent, and your mate was safely sleeping in it."

Touga growled loudly yelling, "I found this bitch in my bed, and while I can understand you not wishing to violate my mate you should have at least verified that my mate was in fact still in the bed. Now we have no clue how long she's been gone, and how long this bitch has been in my bed. I am sure of one thing that this bitch had something to do with my mate's disappearance it is too coincidental that my mate disappears only moments before she takes possession of my bed."

Touga was angry he took the guard to InuYasha's tent throwing him in, and onto the ground growling out, "You two deal with him as he allowed my mate to be lost, and let InuKimi get into my tent in her place." Touga stormed off he didn't want to kill the young demon simply for trying to do the right thing when it came to a female but at the same time he was pissed the young man had let his guard down and allowed his mate to be lost.

Both InuYasha, and Sesshomaru growled at the young man he hung his head in shame pleading, "I know I failed in my duty but there was this female trying to mate me, and I couldn't just ignore it I had to deal with her. Punish me as you see fit but I hope you don't end my life for my mistake."

Sesshomaru looked at the guard and then his brother who looked lost. Sesshomaru said, "Yasha take him to daddy's tent have him follow lady scent so we can ask her questions about mommy."

InuYasha smirked he loved the way his brother said his name he nodded yes too little Sesshomaru as he was about to leave Sesshomaru added, "Take that smile off your face brother or I will call you Yasha when I is a big boy."

InuYasha glared at his brother only to realize that despite the humiliation he would call him that name causing him to say, "Fine anything just don't call me that when you are older again Sesshomaru."

He followed the guard to his father's tent he sniffed the air and followed the scent of the female that had distracted him from his duty. He continued passed the tents for the fighters back to the unmated female's area. It took several hours for him to find the female that had approach him during guard duty. InuYasha quickly grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to his tent kicking, and screaming. She was dumped on the ground in front of Sesshomaru he glared at her as InuYasha said, "He says you asked to mate him while he was guarding my mother, and now she is missing so explain yourself."

The female started to panic saying, "I didn't know all I know is I was offered my little sister from servitude at InuKimi's castle she said all I had to do was ask him to mate me. Honest if I knew she was going to harm your mother I never would have done it. The only reason I did do it was she was planning on selling my sister as a sex slave but she hasn't even reached her first heat yet I just couldn't let that happen to her."

Ayame was the first to start putting the pieces together asking, "Did InuKimi give you your sister, and her papers freeing her?"

The girl thought a moment replying, "My sister has been freed but all I got was a letter attesting to that fact that she was no longer a servant of InuKimi, and had been granted her freedom. She told me that would be enough as she couldn't seem to find my sisters papers."

Ayame nodded indeed that was enough it was Sesshomaru who spoke up saying, "I think she used the papers to sell my mommy as a sex slave. But mommy wouldn't pass as a dragon demon though knowing our mommy they would never get a chance to see her. Last I heard sex slaves are sold nude with only a blanket to cover them."

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru oddly as it was difficult to hear such word from what appeared to be a small child. It was then that my future mate asked, "What color were your sister's chains to be?"

The scared woman replied, "Gold as InuKimi wanted her to go far away so that I'd never find her."

Amaya said, "InuYasha we need to get a message to my grandfather he often rescues girls from the slave market his favorite happens to be the sex slaves. If I send him a letter he will look for her until we can get to the sea, and then to the island where they sell the sex slaves to be sent far away. He likes to rescue the ones he feels worthy all they have to do is work off their debt to him, and then he sets them free or finds them a place depending on their nature."

Amaya quickly wrote a message, and gave it to the fastest messenger they had saying, "Make sure Yōrōzoku gets this as soon as possible." The messenger nodded, and took off for the overseas sex trade market as quickly as he could.


	44. Chapter 44

Page 43

**~ Back With Sarah~**

Sarah stayed towards the middle of the cage as it began to move transporting her to her new home she assumed. When the cage stopped the guard that had pushed it poked her in the back with a wooden pole. Sarah stood up the only thing she hated more than the situation she was in was being poked for no good reason. So she decided she'd give him a taste of his own medicine so she stood, and waited for him to do it again. Sarah listened, and waited soon enough she heard the movement of the pole. She quickly grabbed it, and jabbed it into the man behind her before taking off into the room, and finding a comfortable spot to sit in the corner so she could better protect herself.

The guard yelled, "Why you little bitch I'll teach you to hurt me." He was seriously pissed no woman had ever gotten the advantage on him, and he didn't like it.

Yōrōzoku put his hand up in front of the guard saying, "You will not damage my property besides if you had been paying attention she wouldn't have been able to get the upper hand. I believe you are angrier with yourself for allowing a woman to hurt you than you are with her. Now go, and leave my site before I report you to your boss for using excessive force."

The guard was about to leave when he remembered saying, "I need the house cuffs, and chains before I can leave." He had hoped that he'd get a good view as compensation.

It was then that another man came in saying, "Your guests have arrived sir" Sarah just stayed in the corner wondering how she'd ever get out of the situation she was in.

Yōrōzoku smiled saying, "Bring them in" He was thrilled he hoped that this would help with the fear the woman he just purchased had.

Sarah turned slightly she watched as a woman, man, and a child walked in Yōrōzoku took the keys from the guard then went to the little girl, and asked her, "Do you think you can get the equipment off of her."

He pointed at the blanket the little girl nodded saying, "I will do my best." She walked over to Sarah, and said, "My name is Oujo I need to remove the cuffs will you let me in?"

Sarah could hear her beast saying that was its name as well. She knew the meaning of the name, and then realized that her father must have changed her name so that she would fit in with the other American children. Sarah shifted, and made a small opening for the child to enter the girl walked in as she did Sarah shifted the blanket so that it closed but also so that the child could see her. She smiled at the little girl whispering, "My name is Sarah it means the same as your name."

Oujo smiled brightly as she removed the cuffs from Sarah's feet, and then wrists before taking off the one that had been around her neck. Oujo said, "I am done would you like anything?"

Sarah replied, "A bath and some clothes would be nice." Oujo nodded at her saying, "You need to let me out but I will pass the information on to Yōrōzoku."

Oujo picked up all the chains, and cuffs bring them to the guard that was standing at the door. She smiled, and said, "Here sir everything you need even the keys."

The guard grumbled now in a bad mood as he hadn't been able to view the woman in the blanket he grabbed the things from the little girl causing one of the set of cuffs to fall on his foot. He cursed when it hit his foot yelling, "You clumsy girl look what you did!"

He raised his hand to strike the girl her parents looked on with horror as they were human they wouldn't make it there to prevent him from hitting her. Sarah felt the man's anger reach a high level as his hand rose in the air. She wasn't about to let him harm the child not when from where she was it looked as though he was partly responsible for the accident. Sarah rushed over to the child pulling her into her blanket while pinning the man to the wall behind him with her body. She growled at him saying, "You will leave now."

The guard was so frightened he fled the home a woman was the next to approach Sarah all she could see was the red glow of Sarah's eyes. She trembled in fear saying, "Please demon return my child to me."

Sarah glared at the woman saying, "I save your child from harm, and you return the favor by assuming I plan on harming her."

Sarah let Oujo leave to return to her mother Oujo smiled at her mom saying, "Mommy remember daddy says not to judge someone based on what they are but by how they act. I believe Sarah is a nice demon besides she protected me from that mean man. Oh Lord Yōrōzoku she'd like a bath, and some clothes."

Yōrōzoku handed some papers to the man saying, "Your service to me is now complete you are free to live the rest of your life as a free man."

The man took the papers, and he left with his wife, and child once the door closed he said, "Now about that bath, and clothes the bathing area is right beyond those doors there" (he pointed to the left). "The tailor is this way he lead Sarah out a side door, and down a hallway entering a door on the right. He said to the woman there, "Please size her."

The young woman said, "I'm Yuzuki we are behind a screen, I need to remove your blanket to measure you properly for your new clothes."

Sarah looked around, and once she was sure no one else was around she dropped the blanket. The woman measured her quickly before handing her the blanket back saying, "Feel free to cover yourself."


	45. Chapter 45

Page 44

After a short time Sarah was handed her new clothes Yōrōzoku led her to the bathhouse Sarah carefully stepped into the large room. Sarah grabbed a few towels to cover herself before getting into the hot spring. Sarah stepped into the hot water slowly, and started to wash herself when she was splashed by a large wolf. She glared at him for a moment before returning to washing. Yōrōzoku sighed saying, "My name is Yōrōzoku what would your name be?"

She looked at the male that had purchased her, and couldn't find a reason not to give him her name so she replied, "Sarah". She saw no reason to say anything more to him.

Yōrōzoku looked oddly at her he had never heard such a name before. He decided he wouldn't comment on it as he was trying to make friends. He moved closer only to be growled at so he moved back, and asked, "How can I gain your trust Sarah?"

Sarah quickly replied, "Return me to my mate General Inu no Taisho in the Northern lands. Oh, and don't even think about mating with me."

Yōrōzoku chuckled replying, "You're young enough to be my granddaughter, and I am not interested in mating with you. Besides I am not into the human, dog sex thing. I prefer sex with my kind young Lady. I do have to stop in the East to see my granddaughter but after that we can head North."

Sarah finished washing, and went behind the changing screen quickly getting dressed, and heading into the room. Yōrōzoku followed her shaking himself off causing her to glare at him. He had to admit she was quite pretty she could make good money at a mating auction if they didn't find her mate, or if he didn't exist although he could sense no lie from her. He had heard of the Generals death but he hadn't heard of him returning. Now he truly wanted to meet her mate a beautiful creäture such as her deserved to be with an honest male.

Yōrōzoku led her to the boat he rented when she asked, "How long will it take to go East?" She was curious about how long she'd have to be without her mate.

Yōrōzoku looked at her surprised but replied, "The trip will take about four months total from the boat trip to the Eastern shore line, and then onto the Northern lands."

Sarah sat glaring at the men that were looking at her on the boat making Yōrōzoku chuckle at her he knew then that he was most definitely right about her she wasn't the type to give herself easily. On the ship a messenger delivered a scroll Yōrōzoku he read the message from Ayame he chuckled when he read that he already had rescued the woman she was looking for he handed it to Sarah. He knew she could read the instant a smile graced her face he still needed to stop at Koga's den in the East but at least Ayame had confirmed Sarah's story for him.

The boat ride and the walk to Koga's den had taken a month or as Sarah had learned a moon. She rushed to Ginta asking, "do you have a woman healer here I'd like to ask a few female related questions."

Ginta replied, "Down the hall third archway on the right." They always had one as women often had questions or needed assistance with a heat or child birth.

Yōrōzoku watched her take off to the door Ginta mentioned, and assumed that she was still young, and was wondering when her next heat would be. He figured she was too embarrassed to ask him whatever was on her mind so he let it go. He decided to ask Ginta, "Where is Koga?"

Ginta replied, "We received word that he, and his mate are stopping at the Western castle to wait for word about Sarah apparently she is friends with both Kagome, and Ayame."

**~ With Sarah~**

Sarah rushed into the room the elderly wolf demonness said, "I'm Sakura get on the table dear, and I will fix what ails you."

Sarah did as instructed she didn't want to offend the elderly demonness. Sakura slowly looked over her patient before saying, "Besides being a little underweight I see nothing wrong with you, or the pup."

Sarah's inner demon had told her about the pup she was relieved it was fine she wrung her hands nervously as she asked, "How long will I carry?"

Sakura patted the young woman, and figured this was her fist pup she replied, "They usually take four months but traveling in your condition is unwise."

Sarah looked at the woman pleadingly saying, "I must get back to my mate." Normally she wasn't one to argue with a doctor but she had an overwhelming need to be with her mate.

Sakura sighed, and grabbed a pouch that she placed several herbs into saying, "Take these daily you should have enough until you reach the Western castle where Ayame is I am sure that is where her grandfather is taking you."

Sarah took the pouch saying, "Thank you" to the woman, and went back out to where Yōrōzoku was at the cave entrance. She asked, "When do we head out for the Western castle?"

Yōrōzoku pretended to be hurt saying, "I think she doesn't enjoy my company". Pausing a moment before adding, "Don't worry little Lady I know what it's like to miss your mate. We will head out first thing in the morning."

**~Back With Touga ~**

Touga paced back, and forth InuKimi gave no information about where his mate was during her heat he locked her up in a make shift cell, and still she refused to talk claiming the only way she'd give him the information was for him to claim her as his mate. It had been a whole moon since his mate was taken he missed her he could tell she was fine though the mating mark but that didn't help his current issue he needed her in his arms where she belonged. Plus he wanted to know how his pup was.

**~ With Sarah ~**

Sarah found sleep without her mate challenging her, her body literally ached for his, and the morning didn't come soon enough in Sarah's mind. It didn't take long before they were on their way West hopefully it wouldn't take long from there to be reunited with her mate.


	46. Chapter 46

Page 45

As they were heading West Sarah noticed a fork in the road Yōrōzoku said, "We go this way Sarah." He pointed to the path that headed right. He hoped she hadn't traveled through the West and wouldn't question him as questions slowed down walking pace.

Sarah looked at him confused, and said, "Last time I went West we took the path to the left." She wanted to be sure they weren't going in the wrong direction. She wasn't sure yet if she could completely trust him even if he was heading West towards her mate.

Yōrōzoku replied, "Left is shorter but many demons travel that path with me being old, and you a young female it's better if we go to the right it's a little longer but much less dangerous." He understood her desire to move quickly but it was riskier taking the shorter pass.

Sarah nodded, and continued to follow it took two weeks for them to reach the Western border. They continued until they reached a large patch of thorn bushes Yōrōzoku lead Sarah around it. As they were nearing the end Sarah could hear a soft cry coming from inside the thorn-bush. Sarah stopped looking into the bush she slowly started to make her way in until the bush was over her head. Yōrōzoku groaned yelling, "Leave it we don't have time, and you'll get trapped in their too Sarah."

But it was too late she was already too far in for him to see. She had finally made it to a small cave she saw a small cat-like creäture it looked familiar Sarah asked, "Kirara is that you?" It looked exactly like Sango's fire cat traveling partner.

Sarah felt silly this couldn't possibly be Sango's fire cat that was until the cat responded with a soft pain filled meow. Sarah slowly moved into the cave the poor fire cat was covered in thorns. She gently worked each thorn out of the cat's body. She wondered what had happened to cause Sango to leave her behind, or how she happened to be in the West, and not the North.

Once she was finished Sarah had more questions than answers. She picked up who she thought was Kirara, and slowly made her way through the thorn-bush eventually returning to Yōrōzoku. He glared at her saying, "You put us way behind with that stunt missy, and how exactly will you protect yourself if you need to while carrying that thing?"

Sarah smiled, and said, "That is my problem now than isn't it besides I will be fine." She wasn't about to leave the injured animal behind not when there was a chance that it was Sango's pet. She took care of her pack and she wasn't going to risk leaving a pack member behind.

Yōrōzoku grumbled all the way to the first clearing where they could make camp for the night. Sarah shook her head at him taking herself, and Kirara up into a tree before going to sleep for the night.

She woke up in the morning to growling below her so she looked down. Sarah could see the band of seven all around Yōrōzoku; she carefully placed Kirara in the tree hiding her behind some leaves. She jumps down, and asks, "Why are you guys bothering my grandfather?"

Bankotsu steps forward saying, "Out-of-the-way little girl unless you want me, and my partner here" (he points to his sword) "to hurt you."

Sarah glares at him, and quickly breaks a thick branch she uses it to jab him in the stomach. Jakotsu laughs saying, "She showed you Bankotsu." She was hopeful doing so would make them leave quickly.

Bankotsu spun around, and quickly struck Jakotsu with lightning from his blade causing him to groan in pain. Ginkotsu fires his cannon at her, and she grabs Yōrōzoku, and pole vaults over him with the stick allowing the boulder to land on Kyokotsu killing him instantly.

Renkotsu shoots a flame bomb at her this time she runs while holding Yōrōzoku, and slides under Ginkotsu. Unfortunately Suikotsu got hit with the flame bomb burning him alive he eventually dies from his injuries. Bankotsu growled, "Get them you idiots! How can you live with yourselves being out smarted by a girl and an old man."

Yōrōzoku took on Mukotsu as Sarah grinned at Bankotsu asking, "What's wrong big boy never been beaten by a girl?" She knew the taunting would anger him, and make it easier to defeat him. Anger always made a person very sloppy during a fight.

Bankotsu got so mad he ran straight to Sarah just as Ginkotsu shoots towards her. Sarah dodged out-of-the-way just in time for the boulder to land on Bankotsu. Renkotsu was so pissed he shot a flame bomb at Ginkotsu, and then turned his gun to Sarah. She looked over at Yōrōzoku, and rushed towards Mukotsu tapping him on his shoulder causing him to throw the poison bomb he had towards Renkotsu. While Renkotsu shot a flame bomb in his direction Sarah pole vaults over Mukotsu grabs Yōrōzoku, and rolls quickly over to where Jakotsu is still laid out cold.

Yōrōzoku mouth hung open saying, "You saved me, and single-handedly took out the band of seven I am impressed." Sarah heard Jakotsu groan she looked at Yōrōzoku pleadingly he sighed before saying, "Fine put him on my back, and grab your cat while you're at it, and let's get to the Western castle quickly." He most definitely wasn't happy about the first added member the injured cat but adding an injured member of the band of seven wasn't something he wanted at all. These men were a band of thieves and lived with no honor killing and stealing from anyone including women and children. No one from the band of seven was worth a moments time he would have preferred to leave the man for dead he wasn't their problem.


	47. Chapter 47

Page 46

Yōrōzoku had slowed down considerably with Jakotsu on his back. It was taking way longer than expected with the weight of the demon on his back; this was delaying their journey considerably. It had been two weeks, and they should have been at the castle but were only half way there. Good thing that Jakotsu's injuries had healed, and he would be able to walk the rest of the way to the castle. Yōrōzoku plopped down in the clearing letting Jakotsu roll off his back, and onto the ground. Once his load was off he glared at Sarah asking, "Why didn't you tell me you were carrying a pup?"

Sarah replied, "You wouldn't have let me return to my mate if you knew." It wasn't just that it was also the fact that she didn't trust him at first. She wasn't going to share any information she knew eventually he would smell the pups.

Yōrōzoku growled, "You could have hurt your pup fighting the band of seven." Not that he wasn't grateful for her doing so it was just dangerous to do in her condition.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him replying, "I am only pregnant not crippled, and I didn't hurt my pup I made sure of it." She was angry why was it men acted like women were completely helpless simply because they were pregnant.

The both turned their heads at the sound of a soft groan Jakotsu's eyes were open he asked, "What happened to the band of seven?" He was curious as to what happened to them and why these two were still with him.

Sarah replied, "They killed each other trying to kill me. Lucky for you I have cared for you until you woke." She really didn't have the heart to leave him to die he hadn't really been involved in the attack.

Jakotsu looked at her, and asked,"But why help me?" He couldn't understand it anyone else would have left him to die, and not thought about it for one second.

Sarah replied, "I have been taught to help those who don't hurt me; you're free to go if you want to." She had different values she knew they were odd for this time period but she wasn't going to change who she was.

Jakotsu looked at her wide-eyed replying, "You healed me, took care of me, and protected me, and now that I am awake, I am free to leave if I want?" He was highly confused no one did that expecting nothing in return.

Sarah replied, "Yes, you are free to go, or stay it's your choice." She knew her traveling companion wouldn't like it if he stayed but she had issues with leaving him to fend for himself.

Jakotsu was confused he wasn't sure if he should leave, and make his own way, or stay with the woman who saved his life. Eventually he asked, "Could I help you get home, and then leave?"

Yōrōzoku was surprised he didn't think anyone in the band of seven had any honor. He knew Sarah was offering his freedom because he had asked her to make sure he left when he woke up as he didn't trust any member of the band of seven. He was surprised he wanted to make sure she made it home.

Sarah replied, "You're welcome to help us get to the Western castle. Will you be ok on your own after that?" She was worried about him he didn't seem like the type that could fend for himself.

Jakotsu was very confused for some reason she was offering to help him more than she already had. He could tell she was expecting nothing in return that she only wished him to make it to where ever he wanted to go. Jakotsu didn't want to take advantage so he replied, "I don't know I have never been without the band of seven."

Yōrōzoku said, "Now that he can walk let's get moving I'd like to get to the castle as soon as possible." The longer it took the stronger her pupped scent would get, and he didn't want it attracting unwanted attention.

Sarah helped Jakotsu up and let him lean on her as the started moving toward the Western castle. It didn't take long for them to reach the castle gates once Jakotsu was strong enough to travel alone things moved faster, still what should have taken a few days took over a week. They had finally reached the Western castle gates Yōrōzoku stepped forward, and said, "We're here to see the Lord of the castle."

The guards looked them over, and asked, "What about the Lord isn't expecting visitors?" They knew there job, and it was to keep all unwanted individuals out of the Western palace. Even if one of them was a very lovely looking female demonness.

Yōrōzoku replied, "Just tell your Lord I am here on business with a female that belongs to the West named Sarah." He figured giving them her name would produce results.

One of the guards headed into the Lord he found InuYasha in no time saying, "My Lord there is a gentleman at the gate he claims to have a woman who belongs to the West he called her Sarah."

InuYasha's eyes bugged out he yelled, "Sesshomaru a man claiming to have Sarah is at our gates." He was most certainly excited he hoped it was really her.

Sesshomaru who now looked like a teenager motioned for InuYasha to follow as they went with the guard to the gates. Once there they saw the wolf, a male demon, and a woman that they instantly recognized as Sarah. They both rushed over to her, and hugged her saying, "Dad will be so glad to see you."

The guard resumed his post as Sesshomaru, and InuYasha took the group into the castle. They were thrilled to have their adopted Mother in their care it helped them feel better knowing she was safe.


	48. Chapter 48

Page 47

Once they were all inside Sarah turned, and said, "I'd like a healer, a tailor, and take a bath while you three discuss business." She felt dirty, and knew with her changing body new clothes were in order.

Sesshomaru nodded, and in a blink of an eye two women were standing waiting for Sarah. She turned, and Said, "Jakotsu needs the skills to be on his own I suggest you help him get them in return for helping me get here safely."

InuYasha nodded as he watched her leave the room with the two other demonness following right behind her. He turned, and said, "So who are you, and what do we need to do to keep her?"

Yōrōzoku replied, "I'd like the 150,000 yen I paid to purchase her returned, and 10,000 for her clothes. That is all I require I would however like to see General Inu no Taisho. I have heard so much about him."

Sesshomaru said, "160,000 yen seems fair but I want her documents in exchange. However my father isn't here he is in the Northern lands handling the mass chaos there. Our plans are to take her North to him you are welcome to join us I am sure he will wish to thank you for her return."

InuYasha asked, "What do we do with Jakotsu?" He really didn't like the demon he was always flirting with him but then it seemed he flirted with every male.

Sesshomaru replied, "We give him new clothes, some training, a weapon, and then when he is ready a travel pack with some food so he can set out on his own. Until then he is a guest here for assisting our mother to return home."

**~ Inu no Taisho ~**

He paced back, and forth he had received no word from anyone, and InuKimi still refused to tell him anything. He stormed down to the cells determined to get better answers from her this time. He growled when he reached their yelling, "You will tell me where you sent my mate whore."

InuKimi smirked replying, "What's the matter are you worried that your little mate already is enjoying the feel of another man inside of her. Perhaps he is pleasuring her in ways you can't, you never were a good rut but a contract is a contract."

He growled at her louder yelling, "You were only to produce a pup nothing more I wasn't trying to pleasure you." He looked into the next cell, and saw a snake Yoki he grinned at her as he let the male snake into the cell as he stepped out of it. Saying, "Perhaps you would enjoy some male company. Now you can see how my mate feels, and maybe it will make you more willing to talk. Just let me know when you're ready to tell all, and I will remove him."

The snake grinned, and licked his lips at her there was no way she was going to tell him but she didn't want to rut with this snake either. She would have to out maneuver the snake, and if necessary kill him.

**~ In The West With Sarah ~**

Hitomi watched as Sarah removed the cloak that had covered her kimono the tailor rushed over after seeing the condition of her clothes measuring her quickly before running of to make something more suitable to wear. Hitomi asked, "Is something wrong Lady Sarah?"

Sarah laid the fire cat on the table saying, "Can you heal it? I wouldn't mind my pups checked too once you are done." She knew the cat needed immediate attention but that she could wait.

Hitomi yelled for Emi telling her, "You check out the fire cat, while I look over Sarah." Hitomi however wasn't about to let the Lord's mate wait she was going to look her over now.

Hitomi examined Sarah, and the pups carefully before placing her hands on her hips saying, "You're under weight, you're not getting enough sleep, and I would advise against any more travel unless you are carried it seems that these pups will be arriving soon."

Hitomi, and Sarah returned to Emi where Sarah asked, "Well?" She had hoped that the animal wasn't too far gone and couldn't be saved.

Emi smiled replying, "The herbs I gave him have helped he should be fine in a few days." She was glad that this time she was really able to help she had lost some confidence since the incident with Sesshomaru.

Sarah looked confused it looked exactly like Sango's fire cat but she knew that was a girl. So she asked, "It's a he?" She was surprised to say the least it looked so much like Kirara.

Emi replied, "Yes he says thank you but asks that you quit referring to him as Kirara, he said his name is Yoshi."

Sarah replied, "Well I didn't know I don't know how to talk fire cat however I do know a female named Kirara that looks just like him." She really hadn't meant to insult Yoshi it must of really annoyed him to be mistaken for a girl.

Emi smiles saying, "Don't feel bad it takes many high level demons a long time to learn how to talk with the lesser demons. Anyway he understands, and forgives the mistake, and asks that you take him to this female as he'd like a mate."

Sarah nodded she had no problem with taking him to meet Kirara. Sarah left Yoshi in Emi's care so she could bathe. By the time Sarah had completely cleaned herself her new kimono was done she dried herself, and put it on deciding now was as good of a time as any to return to the boys.

She got to the study they were in, and asked, "So when do I get to return to him?" She was beyond ready to return to her mate the need for him was affecting everything.

Sesshomaru turned to her saying, "I sent a messenger ahead to give father the news of your safe return but the messenger has returned it seems that there is a nasty storm in the North, and it will be unsafe to travel for several days. I am sorry mother but I fear we will be here until after the pups have been born. We will journey North after you deliver and are well enough to travel. By then the storm should hopefully have passed."


	49. Chapter 49

Page 48

Sarah's face stayed completely emotionless as she nodded, and replied, "If that is what is best we will wait until the storm passes." She turned, and left to the kitchen without a word to anyone in the room leaving them all shocked.

InuYasha said, "She's most likely upset but is putting her pups safety first she knows we can't help the weather." He was still concerned by her behavior he wondered if she was plotting to get to his father anyway.

Sesshomaru nodded his head but he didn't like it he knew they needed each other he worried about his father losing the battle with his demon, and transforming until she returned to his side. He also worried for her, he could feel the exhaustion coming from her, she wasn't sleeping well without their sire, and this wasn't good for the pups. The teen looking Sesshomaru said, "We need to get the healer to make father's scent so that she will be able to sleep for both her health as well as the pups."

InuYasha agreed the dark circles under her eyes weren't encouraging, and their father would be pissed if his mate was returned in poor health, or if the pups were lost. He shuttered at the thought of what would occur if those pups didn't make it. InuYasha wasn't the first to think the worst, and came to the conclusion that Sarah was planning to leave on her own. Once both brothers had the same idea they raced after her scent to the kitchen with two confused men following behind them. They made it to the kitchen to their surprise Sarah was sitting in the kitchen with a large amount of food in front of her. Sarah turned, and smiled saying, "I was told I was a little underweight the women here were nice enough to make me something to help me gain some. Would you guys like to join me?"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru were floored had they been wrong about Sarah wanting to flee to her mate despite the risk. Jakotsu was convinced she was up to something but whatever it was it involved convincing both InuYasha, and Sesshomaru that she wasn't going anywhere. Jakotsu had been around the band of seven long enough to know when someone was scamming others into believing everything was alright and that nothing was wrong. The key to this was to act normal until their guard was let down and the moment it was then you attacked. He was impressed this girl seemed to know the strategy well enough to not only implement it but carry it out.

Sarah asked, "Sesshomaru could I have the tailor make a nursing winter kimono for when we leave after the pups arrive?" Sesshomaru replied, "Yes that would be wise." He knew it would take some time to create something that would protect her, and the pup's from the elements.

Yōrōzoku decided he would go rest for the night this female wasn't his issue any more besides with a castle full of demons there was no way she'd be leaving anytime soon. Jakotsu watched the events unfold, and was sure that she was up to no good. Sarah asked, "Would it be alright for me to take Ah Un to the waterfall that is within view of the castle gates I find the sound soothing I believe it will help me relax."

InuYasha looked at his brother they both saw no reason to say no it was in full view of the castle guards, and if she rode the two-headed dragon she wouldn't be putting any strain on her pups. They both nodded yes, and waited for her to finish eating once she was done they took her to the tailor. She was fitted for the winter nursing kimono, and they gave the tailor an old piece of fur that had belonged to their Father to be made into a stuffed dog saturated in their Father's scent so that she would be able to sleep better.

They watched stunned as Sarah went to bed without a word the next afternoon when the waterfall was heavily guarded Sesshomaru, and InuYasha saw no reason to stop Sarah from going since she took Ah Un. They even checked on her after a few hours only to find her sleeping near the waterfall. It took a week for InuYasha, and Sesshomaru to feel secure enough to trust that Sarah wasn't going anywhere.

**~ Back With Inu no Taisho ~**

He had watched as InuKimi made quick work of the snake Yoki convincing him she was going to mate him only to inject poison into him causing him to disintegrate into nothing. He was fuming he entered the cell grabbing her, and chaining her up to the wall InuKimi asked, "What are you doing?"

He growled out, "Doing what I should have done in the first place." He was getting the information from her one way or the other, and he wanted it now. He wasn't waiting another moment he wanted his pregnant mate back now!

He grabbed a whip from the wall, and cracked it before bringing it down across her back. She moaned at the pain the air smelled of her arousal the more he tortured her the more she became aroused. He finally snapped going completely feral transforming into his true form before anyone could stop him he bit InuKimi's side causing her blood to quickly spill on to the floor. Toga growled out, "Talk or die whore."

The wound wasn't fatal but if she didn't receive medical treatment it would be, and he wasn't letting anyone near them or transforming back from his true form, all anyone could do was watch her slowly die. He let out a howl that was a mixture of pain, and rage when InuKimi took her last breath never once giving him the information he desired.


	50. Chapter 50

Page 49

The guards at the Northern castle quickly caged the fully transformed Inu so that he wouldn't destroy the nearby village, or the surrounding area. They could only pray, and hope that there messenger would be able to make it to the West through the storm that had affected the Northern mountains the fastest route to the Western lands.

**~ In The western Lands ~**

Sarah was past due, and beyond frustrated she was positive her stubborn pups were waiting for their father to arrive to be born. She had listened to Sesshomaru, and InuYasha but now her mating mark was burning it had been over a week the storm had to have let up by now. It didn't really matter to her, she was going to her mate something was wrong. She put on the kimono designed to wear in the North, and snuck to Ah Un asking the dragon, "Could you please take me to my mate he needs me, and I need him."

The dragon seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding their heads agreeing to take her North. Sarah took Ah Un out of his stall only to run into Jakotsu she smiled saying, "Just going to the waterfall as usual."

Jakotsu grinned saying, "You're a horrible liar Sarah you are going to your mate in the Northern lands. I will not let you go alone in your condition."

Sarah nodded replying, "Well then climb on, and we will both go." She wasn't about to change her mind and having someone with her as far along as she was, was a good thing.

Jakotsu helped Sarah onto the dragon before climbing on himself Ah Un quickly took off no one noticing he wasn't heading to the waterfall but North instead. Ah Un had to climb real high in the sky to fly over the storm Jakotsu had to hold Sarah close to keep them both warm even though they both were wearing winter attire. They only came down once they had made it past the storm Ah Un didn't want to stay that high any longer than he had to, he had cargo that was too precious to lose his former master would be devastated if they were lost to him. Ah Un flew faster he could sense a need in the female on his back, he wasn't sure if it was coming from her, or the pups he just knew they needed to be with their mate He was glad that Jakotsu had decided to help her he didn't want to have to knock him out, or fly around the storm.

It took the day but finally they landed in the court-yard of the Northern castle Jakotsu was the first down, and instantly surrounded by guards. He announced, "I have the mate of General Inu no Tashio someone needs to show us to him right away."

Jakotsu made sure that Sarah stayed on Ah Un he wasn't going to risk harm to those pups. The head guard that had taken over when the General had transformed asked, "How do we know it's her?"

Sarah pleaded, "Jakotsu please help me down I need to see my mate." She was understanding of his desire to protect her but at this point she really didn't care.

Jakotsu replied, "I will as soon as I'm sure you will be safe." He wasn't about to let her lose those pups something told him if she did there would be hell to pay.

The guard could hear the need in her voice, the desperation, and aching to be with her mate. So he asked her, "What's your name my Lady?"

She put her hand on her stomach as she turned sideways on the dragon replying, "I am Sarah mate of General Inu no Tashio. Please I need to see him something is wrong I can feel it through my mating mark."

The guard felt badly for her he could tell it was the general's mate he said to her, "Lady Sarah I'm Ebisu I will show you to your mate, but you're not going to like what you see."

Jakotsu now sure that she was safe helped Sarah climb down off of Ah Un. They followed Ebisu into the castle it took some time for them to reach a set of stairs where Jakotsu helped Sarah down them. He recognized the area as where prisoners were held so he asked, "Why is the General locked up down here?" He didn't want Sarah captured in some sort of takeover but he knew she needed to see him either way.

Ebisu replied, "He went feral transforming into his true form killing InuKimi to find out where you were; we haven't been able to get close to him. We couldn't even remove InuKimi's body he won't allow anyone to get close to him."

They finally made it to the cell that held her mate he was curled on the ground, and growling at them. Sarah took off her travel cloak, and handed it to Jakotsu, and said, "Let me in he won't hurt me."

Ebisu hesitantly opened the cell door for her, and watched as she waddled over to him both he, and Jakotsu worried for her safety. She slowly moved toward her mate she smiled at him, and asked, "Don't I get a hello my mate."

He lifted his head, and looked at her the voice was hers so was the scent, and the sight he whined believing he was now seeing things. She kept moving closer touching his nose, and rubbing the stripes on his cheeks saying, "Don't worry love I am really here."

He buried his nose in her hair it calmed him down enough to transform back to human form. He dropped to his knees, and buried his face in her stomach once he was sure she was real he picked her up, and took her to the door demanding, "Let us out!"

Ebisu lets them out Inu no Tashio steps out, and heads upstairs, he carries Sarah all the way up to his bedroom closing the door behind him, but not before telling everyone not to disturb them.


	51. Chapter 51

Page 50

Touga was about to shred the obi the prevented him direct access to his pups only to have his mate smack his hand. He glared at her until she said, "It's all I have to wear Touga." Using that moment to quickly remove it allowing him access to her bare stomach it was large, and round. He caressed it he had missed so much he buried his nose into it making a rumbling in his chest letting his pups know that their sire was there, and wanted them. He looked up at her with lust filled eyes and kissed her both roughly as well as passionately. He quickly stripped he had to have her he missed his mate. He quickly reclaimed her as his own by the time they were done he looked over at his mate. She was sleeping peacefully he covered her, and pulled her next to him before covering her. He buried his head in her hair before resting his nose on her neck where his mark was he eventually drifted off himself.

The next morning a knock was heard at the door causing Touga to growl he covered his mate before saying, "Come in." He most certainly wasn't ready to get up or to leave his mate she had just returned to him. If he had his way he'd kill who ever dared to knock on his door but he knew it would upset his mate and he couldn't stand her being mad at him.

There stood both InuYasha, and Sesshomaru with panicked looks on their face. Relief washed over them when they saw Sarah lying there asleep in the bed. Sesshomaru was first to speak saying, "Sorry father we were just concerned about her, and the pups as she left alone, and against our wishes."

Touga growled at his sons until he heard Sarah say, "Don't be mad at them I snuck off. I had no choice the pups were so stressed, and the mating mark was causing pain. The pups were suffering, it was worth it to try to go over the storm Ah Un took me he could tell I needed to go."

Touga looked at his mate putting his nose near her mark licking it he could feel the heat coming from it he knew, it had caused her discomfort he sunk his fangs into her shoulder causing her body to both flush, and shutter in response. He looked up at his sons, and said, "She is fine I understand her reasoning, I was in distress, and the pups were in distress."

They nodded relieved that she truly was fine they left closing the door behind them only to see it fly open a moment later with a panicked male rushing out yelling, "Get the midwife something's wrong with my mate."

Midwives rushed into the room, and closed the door behind them leaving a pacing worried male in the hallway. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his sire's shoulder, and said, "I do believe she is delivering, the pups they are past due."

He paced more, and growled every time he heard his mate scream in pain. He felt so incredibly guilty. He hadn't been with her throughout her pregnancy. He had missed so much and he had so wanted to spend the next few days with her taking in her scent and bonding with his unborn pups.

**~ Inside The Room ~**

Sarah groaned the midwife said, "Next contraction push." Sarah didn't need to be told twice while she had hoped her, and her mate could bond a few days before the pups arrived. She couldn't wait to see them either.

Soon she felt the pressure, and pain so Sarah started pushing, and continued pushing until she heard an infant's cry. She watched as they cleaned the pup up they showed her the pup before taking it out to its father. As Sarah was now back to pushing for the second pup. The younger midwife took the pup out to the General, and said, "It's a healthy male sir."

Touga took his son, and unwrapped him to look him over he was surprised to say the least when the Northern symbol was on his forehead. Sesshomaru patted his sires back saying, "It seems you have mated the Northern princess. You shall rule these lands until my brother here is old enough to do so."

Soon the woman was back out saying, "You may come in now your mate is ready to see you." She couldn't help but to smile at the stunned look on their faces.

Touga rushed in to his mate to see a second pup also male in her arms. He returned the first to his mother. Sarah in turn placed him at her chest so that both would have a chance to feed. Touga growled at the sight saying, "It seems I will have to be Lord of the North at least until our son is old enough to do so.

Sarah smiled saying, "I was wondering what that mark on your head meant." She knew he would do a good job as a lord he most certainly had experience in doing the job.

As soon as the room was cleaned the midwives all left Sesshomaru, and InuYasha left shortly after to allow their father to bond with his new pups. Touga climbed into bed with his mate holding her close while looking at his pups saying, "Next time we have pups I promise to be there through the pregnancy."

Sarah kissed his forehead saying, "How about we just enjoy these two, and each other for a while before we plan on more?" Sure she wouldn't mind more at some point in the future but for right now she just wanted to care for these two, and spend time with her mate.

Touga smirked before kissing her cheek saying, "Can you blame me I have the most beautiful woman for a mate." He most definitely couldn't wait for her to be healed from delivery. He had sorely missed her body, and as soon as she was ready he was going to indulge in it as often as possible


	52. Chapter 52

Page 51

**~ 250 Years in The Future ~**

Sesshomaru had many pups with Kagura. He even managed to get the wind witch to allow him to name one Rin after his human ward. He was devastated by her loss when she passed to human age, but it was the life she had wanted. His eldest son is now ruling the Western lands under his careful guidance.

InuYasha, and Ayame had a few pups as well he had even matured some over the past 250 years. He was still hot-headed and very stubborn, and occasionally fowl words left his mouth but he was much more controlled, and didn't explode nearly as often as he used to when he was younger. They lived in the East often coming to visit the InuYasha Forest and staying there for a while as well.

Touga, and Sarah had several pups together his oldest son is running the Northern lands just like Sesshomaru he guides his son in ruling the land. He was a happy Inu he couldn't imagine anyone being happier than he was. The scent of her arousal always drove him wild, and heaven help any male in the area that was aroused as well. He loved watching her grow heavy with each pup he helped create. They were all beautiful, and very strong like their parents there was already a line of potential suitors for his oldest daughter she was as beautiful as her mother.

Kagome, and Koga have many pups together Koga's eldest son now runs the Eastern lands with a little help from Koga. They visit with InuYasha and Ayama often to discuss the Eastern lands issues. There are current plans to bring the Eastern packs together by having InuYasha's daughter mate with Koga's son once they are old enough to do so.

Toga continued to reflect on the past 250 years, and all the good times that he had with his lovely mate Sarah. He nuzzled into her hair a smirk graced his face as he recalled each time he pupped her, and first scented each of his pup's growing inside of her womb. He shifted as his mate turned over her eyes meeting his after taking in his smirk asking, "What exactly are you thinking of Toga?"

Toga's smirk grew simply replying, "Every time I have pupped you my sexy bitch." He couldn't help himself she turned him on, and his mind often wandered to thoughts of mating.

Sarah rolled her eyes saying, "Seriously Toga you have turned into such a Hentai." She wasn't about to admit that she loved the fact that he couldn't seem to control himself around her.

Toga growled playfully replying, "True but you love it Sarah." He had figured out a while ago that while she verbally objected at the time her body told him otherwise.

Sarah smiled saying, "Are we going to make a pup it has been awhile since we have had little ones running around the house?" It was a silly question she knew him he loved to pup her.

Toga's grin grew he loved his bitch, and the fact she was still willing to allow him to pup her just aroused him so. She was truly his one, and only soul mate destined to spend the rest of their lives together. He most certainly going to cherish every moment he had with her, and thank the Kami's every day for the gift he had been given.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
